


TRANS-FORCE

by MintStarBorealis9



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Heart-warming kinships vs. Dividing Differences, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 63,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintStarBorealis9/pseuds/MintStarBorealis9
Summary: Our favorite space-alien teams meet our other favorite space-alien teams--- but the story is so much more than heroes shaking hands and villains butting heads; not everyone is willing to share and even with commonalities, one can feel alone. Metals will be tested in the journey to answer how and why two universes collided.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Ghost Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pardon the redundancies!  
> I wrote it so that, even if you're a fan of just one, you still have the information you need to follow the story. If Transformers are your posse but not so much Star Wars, you can still read this. If Clone Wars has your darlings but not Transformers, you'll be told the crucial stuff so you're not missing out. Got me?  
> (This does tie into one of my other fanfics, "That Femme" but it's not a main driver of plot. Whether you've read it or not, doesn't matter, nor is it necessary that you read it beforehand.) 
> 
> All I own is Sonica, the Ghost Moon, and the energon types, except for red, regular (blue), and dark energon. The idea of Doradus, the Endless Fountain of Energon, is not mine, but a borrowed idea that sparked the creation of my owned-character, Sonica.  
> Her sole purpose in this story is being the catalyst for the happenings; she stayed in the background for this one, which was polite.
> 
> Everything else is credited to their original, inspired, and brilliant creators. Thank you.

Grievous slams a fist on the arm of the commander’s chair as a major explosion lights up the view before his windows. Skywalker’s ship zips by and the general gets up and bolts for the door, throwing a final command over his shoulder at the droids.  
“He’s retreating,” Anakin smirks at the comms, “as predicted.”  
“Excellent,” Obi-wan’s smile is in his tone, “watch his direction.”  
“Copy that.” Anakin checks with Ahsoka and catches a glimpse of her Delta-7 Aethersprite Starfighter arching around and behind the other side of the battleship.  
Red and blue streak across the black between the shrinking fleet of the Separatists and the re-enforced Republic. Smaller crafts weave through and some hits bloom in a ball of bright orange.  
Anakin hides under the belly just as Grievous takes off in a pod. Both he and Ahsoka dart after him. The ships skim to a hard right and a lone planetiod comes into view.  
R2D2 beeps from the back.  
“I know, I know,” Anakin bites his lip, “but he’s the only one who can possibly lead us to Dooku.”  
There’s rumor that this lone planetiod used to be a moon before its star burned out. Though inhabitable, everyone avoids it; for good reason.  
Anakin communicates to Ahsoka that he’s going to try and injure the pod. If they can tow him away in space, that would be far easier than trying to find him on the Ghost Moon.  
He fires a few times but Grievous manages to dodge. It would be embarrassing if they weren’t trying to avoid killing him. Ahsoka tries and almost grazes him. The pod bee-lines it for the surface.  
Anakin curses and they dive after him. He fires more and a shot hits the rear. Black smoke bleeds into the thickening atmosphere and Grievous veers into a different direction. With the Force, they make the angle sharper than he did.  
“Nothing on this planet is what it seems, Ahsoka. Don’t let anything you see distract you.”  
“You mean, if, I see anything.”  
The fog in the air is the light and shadow of this moon-planet. It toys with their scanners and gauges and makes it more than difficult to see. Grievous tries a few more trick angles and they manage stay on his tail.  
“Master...do you feel it?”  
“Yes.”  
The Force is the only way to effectively maneuver this atmosphere--- if it wasn’t disturbed here. It’s not evil...just...odd.  
Grievous takes another sharp turn and the clouds move. Fangs taller than their ships bare. Anakin fires and the laserfire hits but doesn’t harm. He and Ahsoka pull back and they arch up into the sky.  
“What was that?”  
They look and nothing’s there.  
“It had to be an illusion.” He huffs.  
“An illusion? Even after you hit it?”  
“I don’t know,” his fists tighten. “Let’s go back down and find Grievous. He couldn’t have gotten far with that damage.” Anakin switches his comm to Obi-wan and reports. His master confirms, and promises extra eyes to comb the surface.  
They fly calmly for a few minutes along the ground; glancing at the scanners and double checking with their own eyes. Nothing but grey, powdered ground. There are other ship wrecks, old ones, but no new pod of the make and model they’re looking for. The Force is too...distracted...to pick up on Grievous.  
Ahsoka starts to ask about Obi-wan’s position when millions of long, thin tentacles rise like grass standing after a gust of wind. Anakin dodges and takes the ship higher. He gets a glimpse of Ahsoka, also climbing. The ends wiggle like tongues and one brushes the underbelly of his starfighter.  
“These weren’t here before!” She yells as hers is nudged into a barrel roll.  
“Go as fast as you can, follow the ground!”  
“What’s going on down there? Where are you?”  
The tentacles end and suddenly they’re right under the Republic Star Destroyer. Anakin and Ahsoka immediately dodge, narrowly avoiding the danger zone. After the save, they hover low to the ground on either side of it.  
“I’m beginning to dislike surprises.”  
“Me too, Master.”  
“Are you two alright?”  
“Yeah,” Anakin forces his hands to relax around the steering, “The phenomenons on this rock are not illusions.”  
“Do you think Grievous is dead?”  
He shrugs, “Even if he isn’t, it’s probably not worth......” He trails off as his eyes widen at a pair of violet lights lifting from the fog. It swirls around the movement, thinning it enough to see the large grey giant stand. Its pointed shoulders leave small whirlpools in the mist. Then it stares up the the Republic ship with its bright, violet eyes.  
Movement catches its attention and it turns to something next to Anakin’s ship. Spikes lift out of the fog and Anakin watches the dark colors lift by his window. A grey symbol flashes then sweeps to the left. Black, darkens the view and Anakin gets a sinister sense he’s being stared at.  
Does he move? Can it touch him? Is it worth the chance?  
“Are...”  
Anakin doesn’t glance at his controls as Obi-wan’s voice stutters through the connection.  
“Are you two...seeing two giant robots?”  
No one dares to answer and Obi-wan glances to the worker at the gun controls. A nod says he’s ready for the command.  
“What do we do?” Ahsoka breaks the silence.  
Obi-wan answers, “As long as they’re not firing at us, let’s assume they’re not after us. Hold.”  
Anakin’s gaze stays locked on the watching void, “Let them leave first.”  
The silence stretches. As it thins, the edges of it sharpen and neither dare to move.  
The grey one’s mouth moves over pointed teeth, “Soundwave...”  
The voice rolls through the atmosphere. Still, not a soul even shuffles.  
“Let’s go.”  
A sharp churning of metal vibrates their windshields and in seconds, alien aircraft have replaced the giants. They launch straight up, afterburners nearly blinding them, and they disappear in the fog.  
The silence relaxes into awe as they hover in place. They hear Rex in the background of Obi-wan’s open frequency.  
“What, was that?”  
Obi-wan shrugs with a shoulder, “A good reason to stay off the ground. Let’s cut our losses for now. If we’re lucky, Grievous got lucky and will live to fight another day.”  
“He’s grounded.”  
“Oh, maybe a miracle then.”

# # #

Starscream hears afterburners in the distant atmosphere. Until he knows who that is, he better find a place to hide.  
He swoops down, transforms and lands in cloud of dust. As he runs, the soft the ground slows him. His feet sink in, then sink deeper as his toe digs for traction. It stumbles him a couple times.  
He glances around as he runs and his alloy clangs against a metal sheet left by a crash. It almost hurts but his biggest concern is someone heard that.  
The afterburners are further away...but that doesn’t mean something else on this planet didn’t hear it.  
His audio receptors are on high sensitivity as he glances around. As well as the area around him, he also watches his feet. He has to step over wreckage. It doesn’t always work as sometimes it’s longer than he thought. Then it bends under his weight with a pop that kicks up the...dirt?  
Finally, his optics lay on the sight of halved remains of a spacecraft. He trips once more before he steps under the opening.  
It’s well over his head, with a few holes, and the bent walls continue a ways before sinking into the ground somewhere in the darkened end. This will have to do for now.  
He tests a jutted part of the wall before he sets the edge of his rear on it. Once comfortable, he sighs as he falls deep in thought.  
There’s nothing out there. He checked. It’s not worth trying to leave this place and risk losing all the energon he has left.  
He accepts it. He’s just glad to have his transformation cog back...somehow.  
One moment, he’s in the Harbinger drinking the leftovers of an abandoned mine, and the next, he’s thrown into some...what was it? Black hole? Not on earth, that’s impossible. But...it’s the only description he has.  
In the midst of tumbling through darkness and what looked like a silver nebula, he grew this pain in the space his T-cog would be-- had it not been stolen by tech-hungry humans. The ache was definitely coming from an organ and he dared to try.  
It’s an incredible euphoria, to have it back. Nothing is better than flying and nothing is better than being whole.  
Yet, he has a universe he doesn’t recognize to deal with. That freaks him out...but it could be much worse.  
He pulls out a small vile of silver energon from one of his back compartments. It swirls within the glass innocently but he glares at it.  
“I’m sure this is your doing, ‘ultimate connector’.”  
That’s what she told him. It’ll connect all matter and all known and unknown science. It lies within space bridges and ground bridges, connecting points of space and time to make a million year travel feel like two minutes in his universe.  
He jabs a long, pointed finger at it, “If this is your doing, undo it now.”  
Though an intuitive energon type, it behaves blankly.  
“What activated you in the first place, hm?” He crosses his arms, “Wait, you’re not burned out. A small amount like this couldn’t have brought me here...”  
He holds it upright and waits for it to settle at the bottom.  
“You were full before all this. There’s only a half left!” He growls aloud and tucks it away as he stands. “That better be enough to get me back where I came from. Maybe I’ll find another black hole-thing on this slagging waste.”  
He takes a step and an echo follows. He halts. The echo didn’t match... Slowly, he peeks over his shoulder.  
“Hello?”  
Four long lights appear with a sharp, fast, sizzle and a creature leaps into the light.  
Starscream balks. “What are you?”  
“Your hunter,” Four-arms coughs a couple times. It’s a metallic sound and Starscream notices the organic gold eyes.  
He frowns, “Uh huh.”  
It pounces, up and forwards. Starscream catches him with ease. His sharp fingers injure it; he can hear it in his growl.  
“You have no idea who you’ve--- OW!” He throws the creature as he shakes his hand. He pauses to look and finds four holes. Holes! His alloy has melted, cauterizing the wound.  
How?  
Sharp, stinging pain dashes over his shins. It’s enough to make him flinch and he skips backwards. He kicks at the attacker and misses most times. One time he does hit, the thing clings to him, stabbing the light-needles into the back of his leg.  
Starscream hollers and barely manages to pull him off, adding more injuries to his hand. But as he plucks him off, something pops. He throws the creature like a skipping rock.  
It sits up in the pile of dust that slowed its crash, one of the lower arms isn’t moving.  
Starscream takes aim with a hand that has changed to a gun, “Allow me to put you out of your misery.”  
It darts for him again and while Starscream runs backwards, he fires. Despite the handicaps, the creature scurries and leaps out of the way.  
“A spider that won’t die. You must be related to Arachnid.”  
It leaps again, swinging two of those light-needles at Starscream’s hand, and lands on his chest. The sharp lights puncture into the top of his torso. Starscream yelps and claws at it before the swords are thrust deeper.  
No hit. The thing leapt off at the last second, taking the light-swords with it.  
Starscream leaps up and transforms into his Thunderbird alt mode. “If I ever see you again, I’ll slag you, freak!”  
It stares as he blasts his afterburners at full and flies away. Fading into the fog until completely out of sight.  
Grievous retracts his lightsabers. His sigh rumbles like a growl. Had he known it could change like that, maybe he wouldn’t have tried to kill it. That screaming robot could be his ticket off this chalk ball.


	2. How Unlikely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week, right? *snorting snicker*

Megatron throws a sheet of rusted metal like a frisbee and it whistles through the air. It slams into an invisible growling creature that let’s out a dying cry.  
“It’s junk! It’s all useless!”  
They just checked the space beyond this cold rock. There’s nothing, and the constellations are all different so they have no idea if the next planet is four years away or four thousand. It’s a gamble too expensive to take. Their time here is indefinite but their energon blood is not.  
As they’re scrounging through the wreckage, his options are defining into two inevitable: die out there of starvation, or starve to death here.  
Soundwave can’t find a speck of energon on this planet but if they are in a different universe like he theorizes, there won’t be any anywhere.  
“If I see that femme ever again, I’ll gut her with my own hands! What the frag did she do?”  
Soundwave stands silently as Megatron glances around for something else.  
Last they remember, they were in a mountain with loads of untapped energon. Sonica said one of her past lives used to be trapped there and she wanted to learn why; something to do with a curse. But she got her answers, and they were about to leave when she decided to harvest the energon types that were growing there. Something happened with the silver type. They were thrown into a vortex of sorts.  
Sonica should be here, she was on the front-lines of this incident, but she’s nowhere to be found.  
The screen that covers Soundwave’s face flickers, and he shows a picture for Megatron to see. He doesn’t look at it long. It’s the last they saw of her; her back to them and the silver nebula-looking stuff blooming out and around whatever she was bent over.  
“Let’s hope she’s still online. She got us into this mess, she will get us out.”  
The silence is unsatisfied.  
“She’s the honorable type, right?” He kicks at some more garbage, “We have a deal. She’ll keep her word.”  
The way his Master looks down, Soundwave can see his doubt.  
Suddenly, he lifts his head, “Do you hear that?”  
Soundwave listens. An antennae grows from his back and a small dish fans out. Megatron steps closer to read his screen as it tracks something coming their direction.  
“A life signal? One of ours?”  
The gliding motion, plus the engine sound, tells him its a flyer.  
He grins, “Sonica. At last, she can use the silver type to get us out of here.”  
The signal blinks and Soundwave brings up a profile picture.  
“What?” Megatron stomps, “What is HE doing here?” He brings his right forearm up and warms the large ion cannon attached to it.  
Let that backstabbing failure come and get his just desserts. Megatron will teach him how to succeed at assassination.  
Or should he? These are desperate times...  
The engine noise gets closer and it’s about to roar over their heads. Megatron can’t see him but with the tracking signal and his acute hearing, he aims ahead of the sound and fires.  
A scream adds confirmation that the impact was successful.  
Starscream looses altitude but not control. He falls too close to the ground to recover adequately so he transforms; digging his heels in the ground to slow his momentum.  
Megatron strides over while he comes to a stop. Once the Seeker sees him, his eyes widen and he starts to run.  
“Run and I’ll shoot you in the back.”  
He takes the threat seriously and stops.  
“Get over here.”  
“Why? You’re just going to terminate me. I’ll take my chances on this wasteland and its rude inhabitant.”  
Megatron lowers his arm cannon, just a little. “Inhabitant?”  
“Yes, the relentless, four-armed thing attacked me.” Starscream rubs at the holes in his hand and gets an idea, “Maybe you’ll have better luck than I, at talking to it?”  
“Is it intelligent or did you find like company?” He rests his arm by his side and Starscream turns to face him with a scowl.  
“It can talk but that’s not a measure of its intelligence.”  
“I know that, you’re a prime example.”  
Starscream clenches his teeth. Let it go...for now...if the short creature doesn’t get lucky and terminate Megatron for him, then revenge will be served when that needle-wielding thing is destroyed.  
“Lead us to your new friend, Starscream.”  
He crosses his long, slender arms, “I found it by chance. I doubt I’ll be able to locate it.”  
Soundwave quietly comes up to Megatron’s side. He has caught wind of a distress beacon from an escape pod.  
“Let’s go.”  
He and Soundwave transform.   
Starscream growls. What choice does he have? He immediately follows and flies with them; narrowly escaping some traveling tentacles, of which don’t like laserfire.

# # #

Grievous leans on his escape pod, counting. He gets to about fifty when he begins to hear the flight engines. A smile gleams in his eyes and he continues the count.  
He looses track at seventy five when he spots three aircraft in a clearing above. They don’t look like Republic starfighters...  
There’s supposed to be only one of those giant flying robots!  
A Kaleet curse slips and he glances around for a hiding place. He doesn’t have time to run. There’s no wreckage to hide him. The pod’s intact cabin is his only option. He dashes in and turns off the signal--- whatever good that’ll do. Then he turns on the computers and runs an analysis. If there’s a chance it’ll work... should things go awry.  
The fuel was leaking and the main engine was intermittent at best. It doesn’t look good.  
Three landings boom near his pod. The sound sinks in his gut. They fire at something on the other side of him and he sees a dark tail flicker through the fog in retreat.  
Forked feet take a couple steps closer, “A fresh crash. This must be what those other ships were after.”  
Other ships? His reinforcements?  
“Other ships?” The screaming robot barks as it stands next to a set of long and pointed toes, “You saw other ships and you didn’t keep them here?”  
“That was before I realized this glorified asteroid was isolated.”  
It’s quiet and Grievous glances behind him in the pod; maybe there’s room behind the seat?  
No.  
Curses.  
“Humans?” The screamer takes a step back from the pair of pointed feet, “You saw humans?”  
“Soundwave did. I saw a battleship about as large as the Nemesis.”  
“You saw humans driving ships that could carry us and you let them go? Megatron, you foo-!” He chokes.  
“One voice box made me a professional. If you value yours, you’ll shut up.”  
The screamer whimpers and Grievous feels undeserved satisfaction. No wonder it was easy to fight; it’s the runt of the species. Maybe he should’ve gone after the forked-footed one that dished the threat.  
The said feet turn back to his pod and Grievous gets a promising touch of confidence. Picking on the runt may boost his impression with these giants. But if he’s wrong...  
“Megatron, Soundwave says the signal is off.”  
“We’ll just turn it back on,”  
A hand grabs the roof and Grievous slouches deep into the chair. He flips the signal back on, but he’s too late.  
“Perhaps we can boost the signal while we’re at it.”  
The window is raised to the glowing red optics of the one named Megatron.  
A tense pause freezes the moment. Their gazes are locked and nothing but time moves.  
“Starscream, what did your little friend look like?”  
“Why?”  
The pod is set back down.  
“Come on out; don’t make me drag you.”  
Grievous bolsters his courage. If it blows to poo-doo, he’s smaller and will be harder to shoot without them firing on one of their own...and he only needs one of the three.  
He opens the hatch, with difficulty because of the dents in the roof, and steps out; getting his first real look at these beings.  
The one called Megatron, is the tallest with a spiked appearance and demeanor.   
The one he guesses is Soundwave has long arms and a flat black face. His look is as silent as he is. Bright violet veins flow down his body and stop at his forward-curving legs.   
The whinny one they called Starscream is the hunched winged one with the heels and long sharp fingers.  
“Since you live here, I don’t think you’ll mind us taking that pod.” Megatron smiles and stoops for it.  
Grievous draws a lightsaber and slams another hand on the pod, “This is mine. Make your own out of the runt’s corpse or something.”  
An exchange between Megatron and Starscream is spared a time and a half. The amused expression worries the runt.  
Grievous weasels in, “This is the Ghost Moon. No one will set foot on here unless they have a death wish. Whatever ships you saw earlier, they’re likely long gone into the next sector...all of which, I am familiar with.”  
Megatron’s gaze narrows, “You’ve piloted these constellations?”  
“And more, my tall friend. All I lack, is flight.”  
He sets his knife-hands on his hips, “It seems an alliance would be fortuitous.” Megatron thinks carefully, “Alright, you have a deal. Where’s the next planet?”  
“The closest one is Florrum. It’s loaded with formidable pirates but with the right strategy, we can commandeer one easily.”  
“How far exactly?” Starscream glares, “Do you need a space bridge?”  
The pause tells them the creature has no idea what that is.  
Megatron picks up the communication slack, “What’s your fastest means of travel?”  
“Hyper-space drive.”  
Primitive; they all think the same thing in a brief glance at one another.  
“Do we need a hyper drive to get there?”  
“Not this time.”   
"What do you mean, 'not this time'?"  
Grievous rubs his hands together, “The Ghost Moon is named so, not just because it’s haunted with monsters, but because it disappears after certain seasons.”  
“Slag,” Starscream balls a fist, “what if our means of sending us here, is also linked only to this moon. If we lose it, we may never get back.”  
Megatron gives him a warning glare, “Do you suggest we sit here and wait for circumstances to undo themselves? How long do you think that will be?”  
Not soon enough. Megatron is correct to travel for fuel. If they can store a plenteous amount, they can return and wait far longer than they would in their current state.  
The Decepticon leader continues the conversation, “Do you know how often the Ghost Moon appears in this very spot?”  
Grievous shrugs, “Perhaps if we don’t utterly offend the inhabitants of Florrum, we can ask them. They have a whole history of lore surrounding this place.”  
Megatron smiles a toothy smile, “Do they give the likes of you a name?”  
“And a title, Megatron. I am Supreme Commander General Grievous.”  
He gestures to Starscream, “Welcome aboard Deception Air, Supreme Commander.”  
“What? Me? Carry that-?”  
Grievous chuckles, “I think we know each other well enough, right 'Screamer?”  
“See?” Megatron makes a stale smile and claps the bot’s shoulder with a threatening grip, “It’s only natural as you know him better than we do.”  
Starscream fumes at Megatron but takes it out on Grievous. “Stab me and I’ll eject you into air-sucking space, you cyborg mess.”  
“Of course not,” he yanks the extra oxygen supply from the pod as they transform, “not until our alliance has served its purpose.”  
Grievous leaps onto Starscream’s wing, waits for the glass hatch to open, then swings up and over into the seat.  
“This is nice.”  
“Shut up.”  
The grin is in Megatron’s tone, “Which way, ally?”  
Grievous finds the airlock controls and adjusts them. Then he attaches the oxygen to his facemask for cautionary measure. “Once I can see the stars, I’ll have a better sense of the direction.”  
“Copy that, General.” Megatron takes flank opposite of Soundwave.  
How convenient that they found a talking map.


	3. Schemes and Questions

Obi-wan, Ahsoka, and Anakin file onto the Carriers with their commanders and captains. An alarm is sounding over their heads as the Carriers take off.  
Their rush is for Florrum, who has sent out a code-red distress beacon.  
“Do we know what we’re running into?” Obi-wan asks the Admiral from the communicator on his arm.  
“The report says there are three giant robots and General Grievous is with them.”  
“Sounds interesting.”  
They disconnect as the Admiral spreads the news to the others.  
Obi-wan smiles, “I’d love to see the Separatists’ new toys, wouldn’t you, Cody?”  
“Grievous remains my favorite target.”  
“Good for you, focused; nice work.”  
The Carrier fleet speeds for Florrum, touches base, and dashes for the rear side of Hondo’s territory. If the location of the attackers is correct, they’re in position to surprise them.  
Laserfire gets louder as they advance then split into smaller armies. Anakin is the spearhead of the operation. Ahsoka and Obi-wan take the flanks.  
The speeders zip by, AT-ARs sprint along the sides, and the AT-TE walkers thud onto the ground from the bottom of the Carriers. As Anakin’s team closes in, they see them.  
The pair of eyes from the Ghost Moon stare back at them once more. The faceless one glances their direction and runs aboard a Flarestar-class attack shuttle.  
Another with red eyes and tall wings, glares at them across smoldering remains. People on the ground fire their blasters in vain. If it doesn’t dodge, it swats away whatever small bomb is launched.  
Anakin boosts the speed on his speeder and draws his lightsaber.  
The winged one looks surprised but takes a running start at them. It leaps, transforming into an alien jet type, and thunders over them just before missiles hit the ground behind him.  
Machines and people are thrown into frightening heights with the spray of dirt. Fire takes the center and consumes whatever didn’t blow away in the shockwave.  
Anakin glares at it as it arches upwards in the sky. It’ll be back to do it again. He skids to a stop and stands on the speeder, lifting his hands.  
The jet rolls out of its climb and readies another pair of missiles. It fires.  
He’s far enough ahead and it is high enough in the air to throw the Force into the attack. The explosions burst in the sky like bad fireworks. The jet rumbles over his head. Anakin turns his speeder around, following it.  
The Flarestar shuttle lifts off and the jet swoops under, transforming again and landing on the retracting ramp. The red scrutiny of the robot disappears, and the ship builds into high speeds for the horizon to his right.  
Anakin hits the button on his comm, “Whoever can get loaded up quickly, do it now and follow the attack shuttle.” He gives the numbers of the direction they went and waits for a response.  
The Admiral records them and a few Clone starfighters are launched for recon.  
“Is Grievous on it too?” Obi-wan asks.  
Another Flarestar-class shuttle lifts. Those left standing desperately fire on it. The shields deflect their efforts and it dashes into the opposite direction without a hitch.  
“I’m thinking...no. Two ships, two directions.”  
Obi-wan sighs, “Grievous will be back but I don’t know about these robots. Let’s inform the Council.”  
Anakin rolls his eyes and heads back for the Carriers. Two of those robots were on the Ghost Moon...are they Separatist weapons? Introducing them on the Ghost Moon would be clever. They weren't reported right away as they were assumed to be one of the many illusions.  
He thinks deeply on the faceless one, peering into his window and almost shudders. That feeling of being stared at is burned into his psyche. He gets a dreadful feeling through the Force that they're not Separatist weapons and that makes it more frightening; not just because they may be a new race...but because this Force sense...is coming from robots. What are they?

# # #

Palpatine double checks for extra eyes before he enters his secret corner. Lifting the hood of his cloak over his face, he approaches the heavily protected holo communicator.  
Dooku answers soon after the hailing frequency.  
“My Lord,” He bows.  
“Have you heard?”  
“I believe you mean the subject of interest that General Grievous has just debriefed me on: giant, transforming, sentient robots.”  
The cyborg on the other holo communicator straightens in his chair.  
The Sith Lord sneers, “The Jedi Council are deciding attack methods but I want you, Dooku, to get to them first.”  
He nods respectfully, “What would you have me do?”  
“Test them. Break them. Throw everything you’ve got at them. If they prove worthy of study, fetch them. Whatever we learn from these could be useful.”  
“It would be my honor, my Lord.”  
“Use whatever forces you have at your disposal.” Palpatine hangs up after Dooku bows again.  
Grievous, overhearing, waits for orders; comfortable and confident as he waits for Dooku to straighten.  
“Did you keep a means of contacting them, General?”  
From a space between his lap and the chair arm, he lifts a palm-sized device with a single blinking light.  
Dooku lifts a brow, impressed, “Very good. Where are they now?”

# # #

That thing said it was a General, but to whom? Megatron should know about the governing factions before he finds himself in their line of sights. The ship he saw back on the Ghost Moon must’ve been looking for Grievous, but why remains a mystery because Megatron didn’t care to ask.  
The fewer things they know about each other, the better. Besides, he can figure it out.  
It makes for an all-new level of difficult, however. On top of knowing so little about this universe and needing to know everything now, Optimus Prime is probably on Cybertron thinking he has won the Great War.  
Megatron continues rummaging through the stuff in the storage below deck, looking for additional clues, but it’s the only place his ten meter height can fit.  
Soundwave is at work behind him, using his tentacle arms attached on either side of his lower chest, to tap into the computers of the ship. He steers, and downloads whatever information they find.  
Starscream is exploring where ever he can. Judging by the grunts and grumbles, it isn’t many places.  
Megatron opens a briefcase with his fingertips and finds thousands of little slots of polished metal inside. Is this their version of shanix? For a moment, he considers the usefulness and decides his large appearance would render economics inert. He tosses it aside and it dumps on the floor.  
Soundwave turns and Megatron feels it.  
He faces his communications chief who displays information on his screen.  
It seems this universe is at war as well. The ship’s map is color coordinated to different territories.  
“Well done, Soundwave. I need names next.”  
Which show up in a moment or two; though it’s all in a different language, it’s surprisingly close to their own writing...as far as looks go.  
Starscream returns with a scowl. “We need something far larger.”  
Megatron ignores him and checks the labels of the boxes. If these pirates did trades, there should be evidence to who the recipient is. There are symbols but that doesn’t give him much more information.  
“Master,”  
He look to Starscream who stands by Soundwave, “The names of the warring factions are Republic and Separatist. There’s also..Hut Space.”  
“Good. Now we need to know which side the general chose.”  
Starscream starts to ask why before he sees Soundwave’s screen change. “That creature is wanted of the Republic.”  
“Perfect,” Megatron forgets the boxes and strides towards them, “Find a planet deep in Republic territory and hyper-jump there.”  
The map glides on Soundwave’s screen for a moment before he locks on a planet: Alderaan.  
“So we get a new ship, then what?” Starscream asks, “What do we do if this universe doesn’t have energon?”  
“We’ll take whatever will sustain,” Megatron’s tone thunders as some reality touches his thoughts.  
From here on out, they can’t take any risks that could make them bleed or exert their energy unnecessarily. They retreat as often as they can and hope that fate turns in their favor. Though energon can last them a long while, they have no guarantees it’ll be enough before they can figure out their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I read this stuff to my sister and her animated reactions are my favorite. When Megatron dumped the money, she gasped: "Hondo is going to be so pissed!"


	4. In Orbit

It’s been a few days since they lost the signal and Grievous haunts the new Dreadnaught’s bridge while they desperately wait. The giants' shuttle is in hyperspace. With the class of hyperdrive engine, it would take a while if they were going a long distance.  
Grievous leans over a droid at the controls and watches the monitors. Let it be sooner than later.  
However they got on the Ghost Moon, it wasn’t through hyperspace. They seem like the sort that would know if they did. From the winged one’s complaints, it sounded like they were a long ways from home...and Wild Space beyond the Unknown Regions is far from Florrum. But they would have to be stupid to risk it with the hyerspace anamalies, solar storms, and magnetospheres in that area...unless they’re familiar with it.  
If he loses them in Wild Space, he will not wait around to see how Dooku reacts to it. He growls and goes back to pacing.  
“Sir,”  
Grievous whirls around.  
It blinks back on. Near Alderaan.  
He chuckles, coughs, then gives orders, “Follow that signal.”  
Grievous contacts Dooku and passes on the coordinates. “They learn quickly. They can make it hard but they won’t make it impossible.”  
“I hope they make it that much more challenging. I’d hate to report this being a waste of time and resources.”  
“Do you have a plan?”  
Dooku crosses his arms, “Indeed.”

# # #

“That only took a fraction of an eternity,” Starscream drawls then squints at the planet’s view on Soundwave’s screen as they approach, “It looks a lot like Earth.”  
They watch a while as Megatron determines a landing zone. He wants to get out, get in, and leave with as few witnesses as possible.  
An alert pops up in the corner of Soundwave’s screen. Another ship has been detected near by as well as hundreds of smaller ones.   
“Retreat. Hyper-jump out...” He sees the stats on his screen; the hyperdrive failsafes have been triggered. “Slag this primitive technology. Defensive positions then.”  
A hit rattles their spacecraft as it turns. It’s not a hard enough hit if they’re aiming to destroy them.  
Megatron reads the damage report and shakes his head. “Abandon ship. Head for the planet.”  
The three of them have to manually wrestle with the ramp before it finally opens. They jump down the opening and transform.  
Lines and lines of smaller, armed ships stand between them and the planet.   
The leading pilot takes the front with fan shaped fighter. His white hair boarders his face and dark eyes.  
“Scatter. Don’t engage unless absolutely necessary.”  
Megatron dives down. The other two go straight up and out. The larger ship pinning their old one against the planet, fires at Starscream. It narrowly misses. He fires back but the missiles create nothing but smoke in front of the bridge--- which Starscream uses for cover to fly behind it.  
Soundwave weaves between the smaller ships that deployed from the barrier as Laserbeak hides by the wreckage they abandoned. In seconds, Soundwave has a thick tail of them. He tries all the tricks and manages to dodge their fire. Some of it grazes his wings and top. Laserbeak dives in as Soundwave bends around for an ambush tactic. His Minicon picks off three or four until he too, has enemy ships tailing him.  
Megatron senses the leading fighter ship parallel to him. He growls and bends into a few trick turns. The fighter follows just as elegantly and cuts a corner that puts them parallel to one another. Megatron warms his cannon and tires another maneuver. He would’ve ended up behind him if the fighter hadn’t turned so unnaturally sharp. Megatron fires anyway and bolts upwards.  
The pilot dodges; hardly fazed. The Decepticon is left with one last option. He barrel rolls right into the fighter ship’s side. The gamble rolls in his favor: his alloy is tougher.  
An arm to the fan is fractured at the base and black smoke from just before the cockpit causes him to retreat.  
Soundwave darts overhead, followed closely by Laserbeak, then several small fighter jets. Megatron takes the rear and fires on the enemy’s backs.  
Some firelight brightens the area and they see Starscream flying away from a small explosion to the back of the large ship’s bridge.  
Megatron, Soundwave, and Laserbeak pick off the dwindling number of enemy flyers as Starscream catches up. When he does, they dive for the planet in synchronization. The last of the barricade disperses or follows.  
Re-entry burns but its not intolerable for the Transformers as it is for the pursuing flyers. If they don’t overheat and careen out of control, they put on the brakes.  
Starscream chuckles as they enter the middle atmosphere and swoop out of their dive.  
“My, my, I hope they didn’t think we were easy to catch.”  
Megatron takes the victory, “Now we only need to fly over a city, rattle the inhabitants up a bit.”  
“And while the Republic fights the framed Separatists, we escape in a ship during the chaos.” Starscream’s tone builds with excitement, “Brilliant, Lord Megatron.”  
He rolls his eyes. “Keep your head on. The hunt is not over.”

# # #

“You think that’s them?” Ahsoka asks Anakin as she and him load into their Delta-7 starfighters.  
He glances at the time they have left of their hyperspace jump. They and the clones are to launch the moment they arrive.  
“The witness accounts sound right to me.”  
“Any guesses to why they picked Alderaan?”  
“No idea. I’ll be sure to ask them though.”  
She would smirk but she’s too deep in thought about the orders they got.   
They are told to destroy these giant robots, but bring back the remains for study.  
Obi-wan doesn’t like it either and still tries to make a standing case to try and talk to them first. They separated from Grievous instead of joining him. Florrum could’ve been self-defense as they’re trying to make their way through this galaxy which they may not be familiar with. They hold logic and possible sentience--- the proof is in the stand-off on the Ghost Moon.  
But the bombed city on Alderaan made up the minds of the Senate and the Jedi Council. They unanimously agree that these things need to be destroyed and diplomacy is too risky. Padame did all she could.  
“Snips,”  
She turns.  
“We’re doing things our way. We only need to fly ahead of the army. And...” he gives her a sly look, “Obi-wan didn’t try to stop us this time so we’re in the clear.”  
A smile can’t be helped against such persuasion.


	5. Priority Hunt

“Step on the rocks and don’t touch the trees,” Megatron commands over his shoulder as they drop feet first in a clearing of a forest and dash into its cover.  
Starscream lowers his wings to better duck under the lower branches. Soundwave stays connected to Laserbeak who weaves through the canopy and keeps a lookout. While he’s on the ground, he keeps pace behind his Master.  
When the density of the trees gets thick, they rush around, or nearly crawl to make themselves small enough to weave through.  
“Megatron, we may have better chances if we split up and meet elsewhere.”  
“Where?”  
“I don’t know. Any coordinates will do.”  
“Any? Are you familiar enough with this planet already you’re that confident?”  
His lack of response answers the question.  
Megatron was in the process of making that plan when they were attacked. Coordinates aren't difficult to determine but whether or not it’s sheltered and uninhabited is the challenge. They also don’t have the time to search for one another if one doesn’t show. It would be every bot for himself when their number is crucial to survival.  
“What else do you suggest, Master?”  
“If you think you know better, try it.”  
Soundwave gets a transmission from Laserbeak. He plays the visual on his screen with sound to alert their leader.  
Megatron signals for them to stop. Engine noises are growing louder. “Let’s ambush the ground troupes first. Tell Laserbeak to hide as well, and keep watch.”  
“Avoid the light swords they carry.” Starscream shows them his hand, “They bite.”  
Megatron doesn’t have time to scold him for not sharing earlier.   
He begins to direct their positions when Grievous leaps down from a nearby tree with all four light sabers drawn.  
Megatron fires before he lands on Soundwave.  
Grievous blocks and rolls out of the momentum that has thrown him backwards. He chases as they start running.  
Starscream fires with his arm-embedded gun next to Soundwave, maintaining a small distance between the hunter and their heels.   
A glance ahead gives Soundwave an idea and he pretends to stumble.  
As predicted, Grievous comes after him, swords ready to impale.  
Soundwave leaps out of his stunt, grabs two thick branches of twin trees, and hangs on them. His weight snaps them and he whirls them around as he runs backwards. He throws up dust, leaves, and pebbles, creating a cloud of debris.  
Megatron catches on and fires into the cover before Grievous can chop up the branches. A few explosive hits light up the depths of the forest past their attacker.  
Starscream runs ahead and finds Laserbeak engaged in a fight with ships from the barrier. “We’re surrounded!”  
A blast above them sends a shockwave directly on their heads. Soundwave’s dust cloud is blown away. Grievous is perched in a tree listening to a holo-communicator.  
Megatron glances up and sees a new fighter jet, piloted by humans. The city they rattled has reacted, according to plan. He grins.  
Grievous looks up from the device in his palm and his focus narrows on the three giants. His new orders are to capture and bring them to a Separatist base. Dooku is going to hold off the two Jedi and distract the Alderaan military from the air. Only one resource is left towards the capture of the giants.  
Megatron steps forwards, “A pity you are incapable of flight.”  
Starscream smiles wickedly and they transform. The wingtip vortex trails are all that’s left behind, tracing the turns and twists of their flight as they shrink in the distance.  
Grievous chuckles evilly.

# # #

“What are the Separatists doing here?” Ahsoka dodges some laserfire and blows up an attacker. “Are they looking for the giant robots too?”  
“I don’t see another reason,” Anakin does a tricky maneuver and fires on two more, instantly incapacitating them.  
She thinks as deeply as she can as the attackers weave her through the battle above a forest. If they aren’t Separatist weapons, are they a new race? That could be why she doesn’t like the sound of destroying them.  
“What do we do? Do we go after the giant robots or fight off the Separatists?”  
“We can’t get the robots if we have scum nipping at our rear. Let’s finish this fight then try and find the giants.”  
“Copy that.”

# # #

Megatron rests a hand on the cave wall and leans, desperately thinking as rain pours outside. Thunder booms and vibrates the rock around them but it’s the least of their concerns.  
Soundwave waits patiently but the worry wafts off of him like steam.  
Starscream makes a show of his concerns, “You didn’t predict the Alderaan military protecting the cities, did you? Can't get a ship if they're guarded. Now how are we to get off this planet?”  
Soundwave turns to him with silent sharpness and he shuts up.  
Megatron ignores them. With patience and a good hideout, they could wait out the warring factions and try a covert operation later.  
The main debate going through his mind is: what’s the next step? Do they scope for energon while they’re here? A search would slow them down further and if Grievous is the type of hunter Megatron thinks he is, they wouldn’t have the time before capture.  
For a moment, he debates capture but he doesn’t know enough about the sides or their honor codes. Details are required before he gambles their lives on a law about protecting all forms of life; a law they may or may not have. It’s only appealing because, if they do have such a law, they would have the humans and droids searching for energon for them.  
Energon seeking would be easier if they had a ship. Soundwave or Starscream could build an energon scanner and scan the planets they pass. The only obstacle would be the battle-class starships of their enemies. One good hit and they’d be back at square one.  
They don’t just need a means of escape, they need a way to disappear.  
Again, it would so much easier with Sonica. She has a type of energon that can do just that.  
Maybe they can fake their deaths? That, again, requires knowledge of the sides he doesn’t have. But if luck rolls just the right way, they could pull it off. Then they would have to be sure not to have any witnesses...if it’s believed that they were obliterated in an explosion.  
If you can’t beat them, join them, right? Would that be possible?  
Soundwave plays visual feed from Laserbeak who flies out in the storm. He’s detected movement outside at the bottom of the cliff edge that holds their cave.  
“Grievous,” Starscream sneers, “it looks like he’s alone.”  
Megatron shakes his head, “Bold of him to play himself as bait.”  
“Shall we order Laserbeak to shoot him down?”  
“No, send Laserbeak to scout ahead. We’ll fly out of here.”  
“Is this how it’s going to be from now on?”  
“Of course not, Starscream. I can throw you to our enemies and maybe they’ll allow Soundwave and I to leave.”  
His chuckle is nervous, “You wouldn’t.”  
The backstabber has a point. Handing over their biology is less than ideal if they’re unable to flee home before they figure it out. They’ve learned from their own experiences back in their universe.  
“It’s tempting,” he towers over him, “So don’t push me.”  
The chirping of Laserbeak’s engine echoes in the mouth as he flies over. A rocket comes from below and hits him.  
Soundwave bolts for the exit ahead of Megatron and Starscream.  
The flame of the impact dwindles in the rain as he tumbles down the rock side.  
Soundwave turns to Megatron and he nods. “Don’t take too many risks.”  
Immediately Soundwave jumps, skidding down the side and racing the tumbling rocks.  
“Let’s cover him.” He and Starscream transform.  
Something leaps off the top of the mouth onto Megatron. A stab to his alt form’s top takes him down with a holler.  
Laserfire zips by him as the light saber is pushed down further. Megatron turns over and moves to scrape Grievous against the cliff. He jumps off just seconds before, leaving his lightsaber behind.  
Starscream rains laserfire on the cliff-side and Grievous falls.  
Soundwave arches upwards from the forest floor. One of his wings is damaged and the rain puts out the flames.  
Megatron catches up to him with effort, followed by Starscream.  
“He’s injured. We need to land soon.”  
His systems are racing to cool him. His dark energon blood sizzles against the blade and flames flicker under his armor. “We...need to land now.”  
A few meters beyond the cliff face, lie some mountains. The goal was to reach the other side but Megatron’s slowing flight grounds them sooner. A forest ends near the base where they prepare for a stop.  
Starscream flies ahead and lands first. Soundwave follows and stands beside him with a blackened Laserbeak locked in his torso. They wait for Megatron. Their Master will have to stay in his Cybertronian alt form and he has no landing gear.  
He skips across the rock a few times before he starts to plow towards them. They slow him to a halt as his alloy groans against the breaking rocks.  
Soundwave moves only one arm as he works.  
Starscream finds the sword handle and pulls it out quickly. Megatron growls instead of yelling; they have to be quiet until they can escape again.  
He transforms into bot mode and clutches his left shoulder. The hole sizzles under his clean armor.  
“I suppose it’s fortunate you aren’t bleeding.” He frowns at green blade sticking out of the handle between his fingers. The rain evaporates just above its blade’s surface.  
Soundwave helps Megatron sit up then analyzes the wound closer; ignoring the rain dripping off the point of his chin and making it harder to see.  
Starscream finds the button on the sword and it retracts. Then he crushes it in his palm.  
A few pieces clink on the rocks, but as Starscream opens his hand, a slightly glowing speck catches his eye. “What’s this?”  
Megatron watches as Soundwave finishes his delicate operation.  
The Seeker pokes at it, his fine sensors tell him the material is a crystal. He turns it around in his hand, suddenly, it changes to a blue color. He raises a brow.  
“Keep it for now, Starscream.” He grunts as he stands, “We need out of here.”  
He tucks it away next to the silver energon that Megatron doesn’t know he has.  
Soundwave adjusts some things towards his own damage. It’s enough to help him move his arm again but flexing his fingers is difficult.  
“Let’s go.”  
The hear the light swords, then see the two red lines glowing from the shadow of the trees.  
Soundwave and Starscream look to Megatron before the small, thinner figure steps out. They’re cloaked head to toe, but a pale face looks up.  
One of the red light swords is pointed at them, “Come along quietly or else.”  
A woman?  
Megatron holds his shoulder, “What are your intentions? If I like them, perhaps we will.”  
“I’m not the head of this operation, but if you like, I’ll take you to him.”  
They wait for orders to fly out but Megatron stands his ground.  
“I’ll speak to him first before we go anywhere.”  
The pause is tense until one of the lights are retracted, “Very well.”  
A fuzzy blue hologram takes a portion of the space between them and their female company. It’s the bearded man from earlier.  
“Enjoying Alderaan, or would you three like to relocate?”  
Megatron stares from under his brow, “It serves well enough, but I’m curious to why you’ve given us an option of coming along quietly.”  
“We simply intend to get to know you. Never before has the galaxy seen a race like yours. There’s much to learn and, from what I hear, you could benefit to learn of us as well.”  
His gaze narrows, “What else did you hear?”  
“Only that it sounds like you are a long ways from home.”  
“Indeed,”  
“Would it interest you if I told you I could help progress that mission?”  
“And how would you do that?”  
“As far as details, I’ve been told only that you arrived on the Ghost Moon. I’m sure you were told about its...oddities; of which, I am familiar. With the many resources I have at my disposal, I’m confident that I could aid your quest.”  
Megatron notes all the lack of details and raises a brow, “For what price?”  
“Only that we become allies. As you’ve already learned, this galaxy is at war with those who would oppress us. Help me, to help you.”  
Go with the vague, yet persuasive, man or stay in unknown territory and risk discovery by those he has yet to meet?  
Megatron looks down at the red light sizzling in the rain. Ideally, he’d rather meet all sides, but that chance is not yet. This man isn’t going to accept ‘no’ for an answer. They need time to heal and time to learn before they put up another fight.  
He stares the hologram in the eyes, “On one condition: we stay armed.”  
The man nods respectfully, “As you wish. I’ll send transport once you reach the coordinates Ventress leads you to.”  
The hologram disappears.  
A smile smooths her tone, but not the tensity of the air, “Can I direct you from a cockpit or am I going to walk you there?”


	6. Force-full

A clone turns in his seat, “General,”  
Obi-wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka turn to where he sits at the communication controls.  
“Or...Generals...I’m getting something on an open frequency. It’s choppy but I think it’s a call for help.”  
Obi-wan nods, “Transfer it here.”  
There’s no image and the sound crackles through the speakers. For a while, there’s nothing but interference. It fuzzes in waves and when it quiets, there’s a whisper.  
Anakin scrutinizes it and turns it up.  
The white noise fills the bridge so fully that it’s almost tangible. The whispers intermittently form a word and all ears on the bridge turn and strain to make it out.   
“Captive...”  
Eyes of the crew and Jedi search above them without seeing anything.  
“...Life forms...to protect...sentient beings...”  
Ahsoka leans in, sensing something. Without thinking about it, she asks, “Where are they?”  
It fuzzes in and out again, then, clearly and normally, it speaks, “Charros.”  
Between the Jedi, they exchange wide-eyed glances.  
Obi-wan is the first to speak after a cautious pause, “Sounds like a woman? Can you hear us?”  
“Protect...all life...please...”  
Then the signal is lost and the bridge is heavily quiet. Anakin looks to Obi-wan.  
“I think you scared her.”  
Ahsoka jumps in before they get distracted, “We’re going though, right? It must be bad if she couldn’t send a clear signal.”  
“Do we have a trace on the communication?”  
“No sir.”  
“So,” Ahsoka brings up a map, “our only clue is Charros...in Separatist territory.”  
Anakin makes a face as he quotes, “Captive, sentient life forms... that explains why Alderaan’s sweep came up empty.”  
The guys exchange glances. Anakin shrugs and Obi-wan strokes his beard.  
“The Senate would have to agree to sending more Jedi and troopers into the thick of Separatist territory.”  
Anakin politely dismisses the comment with a small wave of his hand, then he starts tapping into another communication frequency.  
Obi-wan scrutinizes, “What are you doing?”  
“Calling Senator Amidala, what do you think I’m doing?” He feels the look he's getting and smirks, "She said 'protect all life' and she asked nicely."

# # #

Megatron refuses the seat he’s offered.  
Grievous didn’t laugh out loud but he could hear it as he offered a large cage for him to sit on.  
Dooku takes a normal chair of luxurious workmanship that sticks out in the old hangar they’ve emptied just for him.  
Starscream and Soundwave are somewhere near by, listening through the comlinks disguised on their bodies.  
On their way here, they made a plan. If things go awry, as they expect it to, then they’ll storm their way out. Count Dooku will make a good hostage as they commandeer the larger Separatist ship that brought them here. Until then, they wait for his signal.  
“Count Dooku, tell me what you know about the Ghost Moon.”  
“You can treat me as your ally, Megatron. Ask nicely.”  
“I return the manners displayed to me. You promised information and I’m asking for it.”  
There’s a tense pause and the droids at the doorway shuffle nervously.  
“The lore on Florrum goes, that the Ghost Moon is not a planetiod but a dormant spirit that passes in and out of the afterlife. Attempts to study it have been challenging. At the cost of several lives, they learned that, with the right scanner, you can find fluxes of a strange energy before the monsters and other hauntings begin. Some brave explorers have described seeing ghosts of their departed loved ones or having visions of the future.”  
Megatron glares at the Count, “Is that all the information you have?”  
“Mind you, Megatron. This meeting is not just to get you back home but to understand your race. Where are you from?”  
“If I’m to divulge my information, I need yours.”  
Dooku hardens, “That’s enough for now. Answer my questions.”  
“I only came for the information you offered. If you’re going back on your word, I have no reason to keep mine.”  
“Then my conversational test has concluded.” He stands, “I’ll offer you one more deal, giant, and that’s more considerate than I care to be: if you can best me in a match, you are free to go with one of my ships for the taking.”  
Megatron grins and lifts his ion cannon, “I accept.”

# # #

Ventress leans against the wall opposite of the giants in one of the smaller hangars that was just emptied.  
“Lightsabers, runt.” Grievous glares.  
“I’ll call them that once you actually use my name, assuming you have the memory space to remember it.” He glares down his faceplate at him.  
Megatron’s yell of agony travels from somewhere outside.  
Ventress smiles as they turn at the same time, facing the same direction, then grow defensive.  
Starscream aims his missiles and Soundwave shifts into a battle stance.  
“It hasn’t been a pleasure,” he fires at Ventress and she disappears.  
Grievous draws his lightsabers and runs after Soundwave.  
This one is more agile than the runt. Though the General lands a few hits, it’s nothing but a grazing as he turns with the impact. Then he rolls out of it and recovers by the time Grievous is ready for the next strike.  
Ventress leaps to Starscream’s eye level while he searches the ground for her. The movement in his peripheral turns his head just as she stabs into his shoulders. He swats and claws but misses. He looses her again until she lands on his other shoulder and thrusts a fist into the side of his face. The hit makes him stagger as the force was unexpected.  
She lands on the ground to watch his full reaction.  
He touches his face and finds the small crater that stops centimetres below his eye.  
“You’re denser than I estimated,” she stands with a wicked smile, “and I mean that both ways.”  
Soundwave throws Grievous with a quick flash of his tentacle, as a last resort. Knowing the capabilities of the lightsabers, he avoided using them.  
Grievous crashed into some empty crates and throws them off as he gets back up.  
In that moment, Starscream turns to his comrade, “Soundwave.”  
He stares at the dent, some energon beads a thread-sized crack in the center. They have to assume all creatures have this ability.  
They surrender.  
Ventress calls off Grievous and with a growl, he obeys.  
She shifts her weight to one leg, a lightsaber waiting at her side, “Don’t fret, General. Our orders are to keep them here and make sure they submit. If they don’t, then you can get your trophy pieces.”  
He chuckles in reply, “We are supposed to break them.”  
“Only when Master says we can.”  
Starscream’s eyes shut painfully and Soundwave hangs his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I forgot to mention how my sister gasped when Starscream crushed the lightsaber. Lol, the horror.


	7. Darkness Collides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight note: In my THAT FEMME story, silver energon, as an ultimate connector, also connects to itself; often "leaping" for joy when it detects another piece of itself. It works in space bridges, connecting time and space, but it's also in the Matrix of Leadership--- connecting Optimus to his predecessors and their knowledge. 
> 
> And...sorry this "week" was long. I moved. Unpacking is tedious and difficult and being ADHD makes it hard to stick to one area at a time, you know what I mean?

Dooku lifts a hand and Force lightning emanates from his fingertips.  
It kicks and bucks through Megatron’s systems. His wound acts like a conductor and his arm goes numb. Every nerve revolts. The neuro-net of his brain gets hot and it blurs his vision.  
The attack cuts off as quickly as it started.  
His sparkbeat thrums in his audio receptors. While his optics re-focus, he shuts them and his hands ball into fists. It’s worse than he thought.  
The Count rests his hands behind his back, “Try and fly away again, and I’ll see how long it takes to melt your brain--- that is, if you have one.”  
Megatron growls at the floor that stares at him from the ends of his arms.  
“You finally understand who’s the most powerful, do you?”  
“I’d like to see what you can do without your magic.”  
Dooku takes full humor in that statement and Megatron is forced to withstand it echoing off the walls and into his head. “You think I’m primitive.”  
If you can't beat them...try something else. There's a chance as long as he's being "tested". He gets up again with smothered effort. “That’s a matter of perspective. Whatever tricks you’re using is the only thing putting you on par with me. I honed my skills in the gladiator pits of Kaon before I became the Dark Warlord. I’ve been fighting for four million years. That’s almost half of my age and I’m still young, old fleshing.”  
“I’ll believe you when you best me in the challenge.”  
“What about you, Count? Have any experience?”  
“I began my training from the Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi Order when I was a child. Then I discovered greater abilities within the darkside of the Force. I am renowned for my powerful influence and skill throughout star systems, within and without the borders of my nobility.”  
“The Force...that’s your source of tricks?”  
“Are they still tricks after your taste of them?”  
“And there’s a darkside...” Megatron grins as he taps into the dark energon in his veins, from the shard embedded in his chest; the blood of Unicron the Destroyer, “you and I have some commonalities.”  
“If I had known this would turn into pleasantries, I would’ve ordered myself a drink. Are you going to fight or not?”  
Megatron takes aim again, “I suppose don’t have anything better to do.”  
He fires.  
Dooku steps aside and bounces it off his lightsaber with some effort. Megatron bends back, out of the way. It blasts against the wall and it leaves a scorched hole into the next room.  
There’s a pause as they size one another.  
Dooku dodges another blast with a Force jump, then deflects another with a Force push during his leap. The physics push him back.  
Megatron takes advantage and speeds into rapid fire just before he lands. The ones Dooku doesn’t avoid, he throws back.  
The giant dodges and sweeps a foot. As the Count leaps over, his lightsaber leaves a gash at the ankle. Megatron tries another leg maneuver that would crush him.   
Dooku rolls out of the way; it was too fast to push.  
Megatron is up again and thunders towards him. Dooku stands his ground until the last second then throws him backwards.  
Disoriented only for a second, Megatron gets his feet under him and scrapes the floor, slowing to a stop.   
Sparks skitter between his sharp alloy and the hard floor, sending a painful ringing to reverberate off the walls. Smooth ruts are left when the sound stops.  
Neither of them lost focus.  
He sees Dooku about to raise his hand again and uses rapid fire to distract him.   
He leaps out of the way, flipping to shorten his air time.  
Megatron is suddenly in front of him. Dooku braces himself with the Force as his lightsaber takes the blow of the giant’s surprise sword. The hot blade slowly sizzles and pops through the metal.  
Megatron doesn’t seem to care but twists his arm to the side to aim the cannon point blank at the man’s chest.  
Dooku throws him back with a thrust of his hand before he shoots. With the concentration towards holding his ground, it isn’t as good of a push as he wanted. It didn’t even throw him off balance.  
The giant charges again. Dooku skirts around his feet, cutting at his legs. Megatron doesn’t make it that easy and finally tries to pin him between his feet.  
Dooku jumps out of the way then takes a higher ground on top of a stack of crates behind the giant.   
Megatron observes with an unblinking gaze and the Count realizes: the robot isn’t planning on winning; he just wants to learn all the surprises.  
“What is the Force, Count? How does it work?”  
“I might tell you if you were considered a living thing.”  
Megatron is un-offended, “Ah.”  
Dooku pounces. Megatron raises his left arm with some effort to swat him out of the air.   
He swings his lightsaber but the hand doesn’t get close. Megatron fires with his cannon from the other arm, instead.  
He blocks at the last second, jumps off the wall, and lands. Megatron sweeps the same foot and Dooku leaps up towards his body. He lands a cut on his side before Force jumping out of way of the other large limbs.  
The giant pauses and observes the wound. Trimming some of the melted alloy from the edges with his sharp fingers, he then brings the sample in front of his face. “A plasma, correct?”  
Dooku smiles; smart in science as well as combat. That’s a cunning he didn’t expect from a machine. The potential is there.  
He attacks again and Megatron barely counters it. He gets cuts and stabs but the robot never hollers or complains. Dooku watches the giant’s optics closely as he observes all of his gestures with the Force. Everything Megatron sees sinks deep in his mind and he endures despite his injuries. Any time Dooku pushes him, Megatron seems to almost pause to feel it, like he did with his melted skin.  
To keep the giant guessing, he pulls him up over his head and into the stacks of crates.  
Megatron doesn’t get up right away. Slowly, he swats the boxes off of him, moving his hand in different ways.  
Dooku shakes his head. The thing is daring to try using the Force. “You’re not a living thing, giant. That body of yours has no heart, blood, or flesh so you wouldn’t have the right cells.”  
Megatron rolls onto his hands and knees, lifts his eyes from the ground, then brings a foot forward.  
Their gazes are locked, even after he stands his full height.  
“I’ve entertained you long enough. If all I need is the right cells, perhaps wearing your skin will be enough.”  
The confidence in his optics nudges at Dooku’s caution just as he senses a jab at the Force.  
With a raise of his hand, he sends Force lightning into Megatron.  
It arches up and down his chest and illuminates his optics to a brighter violet. The giant bends back with a yell and falls to his knees. Convulsing, he begins listing. Just before he hits the ground, he thrusts and arm out to catch himself. It doesn’t work yet his yell grows into a battle cry.  
Megatron bites down on his agony and forces himself to move. The strain tears at his body and his dark energon blood pumps faster and glows from the deep contours of his armor. He manages to get his limbs under him, to begin lifting himself off the ground.  
Dooku throws more into his attack.  
Megatron’s hollering dies out and he lowers back down. He grumbles a curse as he falls unconscious.  
The Count starts to wonder about his strength when an explosion rattles the whole building, flickering the lights. He manages to stay on his feet and finds droids getting up.  
“Find out what’s going on!”  
They acknowledge and run off as the building shakes again. Some untouched, three-stacked crates topple. The ground under his feet rumbles.  
How do they know about this place?

# # #

Starscream sighs at the tiny crystal in his hand next to the silver energon, despite Ventress and Grievous standing and pacing near by.  
They seem excited about the sounds coming from outside. Dooku and Megatron must be dueling.  
Soundwave keeps a lookout while he searches for answers in the crystal they discovered--- Soundwave also doesn’t know about the silver energon so Starscream is careful to shield it with his fingers.  
So far, he only understands that the crystal stores and channels an energy. It even seems to have some ability of discernment. If he dares to personify it, it can tell what’s what and the crystal likes the silver energon.   
The silver, also having qualities of sentience, swirls happily in the vile...  
What does he do with this knowledge? What can it do?  
Megatron’s agony roars down the hallways and echoes off the walls.  
He catches the concerned attention of Soundwave by the slight turn of his head. Starscream pities him. They are all in over their heads. Megatron is learning what it’s like to be on the bottom...and Starscream is suffering with him. This might be worse than being beaten by his hand.  
The crystal warms next to the silver energon. They’re happy things and it’s getting weird.  
The vile jumps just before an explosion rocks him. He encloses the crystal and energon in his hands and they’re safe when the ground settles. A growing chaos of crashing, bashing, and blasting take place of the shaking.  
Starscream’s eyes widen. Only once before has the silver energon ‘jumped’ like that...


	8. Rescue

Alarms are going off and droids are running down the halls in choppy, varying waves.  
Dooku is about to head for the exit when he notices something about the rumbling floor.  
It’s rhythmic...like footfalls...  
He waits and watches the walls as he draws his lightsaber.  
The room shatters. The sound slams his ears. Dust thickens the air and the pieces scurry over the floor after bouncing off surrounding things. A large piece falls flat with a loud slam; throwing a rolling cloud into Dooku’s face and making him stagger.  
Through the bass sounds of war in the distance, he hears present, mechanical noises of movement. Large footsteps thud and swirl the dust. Debris breaks with a pop under the newcomer’s weight.  
Dooku waves a hand and thins the cloud. Glimpses of a bright red are all he can see as it stoops towards Megatron, stating his name in a deep baritone voice.  
He stirs with a grunt, “Optimus?”  
Dooku stands angrily and Force pushes the rest of the dust away.  
Blue optics are the first thing he sees of the slenderer red and blue giant. He stands defensively in front of Megatron and his curious gaze changes to a harder and more determined stare.  
“Allow us to go in peace,” His right hand changes to a gun, upright by his shoulder, “and there will be no reason for us to further defend ourselves.”  
Megatron gradually stands behind him, clutching his head.  
“Stay willingly, and I won’t do to you what I did to him.”  
Optimus touches two fingers to his comlink on the side of his head. They’ve got the other two Decepticons but they’re being pursued.  
“We cannot do that.”  
Megatron regains stability; setting a hand on the Autobot’s shoulder, he speaks in a low volume, “He moves things without touching them.”  
Optimus nods and shifts into a battle stance. Megatron does the same and aims his cannon.  
Dooku stands ready. The tension in the air drowns out all other noises.  
The Count lifts a large piece of the wall and throws it towards them. As they fire and shatter it, Dooku speeds towards their feet and jumps straight up. He swings his lightsaber for the midriff of the new comer. A partially melted sword intervenes and throws him backwards.  
The new comer fires before he touches ground. Dooku blocks it easily and bounces it back. They both shoot and he leaps when he can and deflects when he can’t.  
The giants advance.  
Dooku gets the seconds he needs after diving behind cover and throws more agony into Megatron.  
He immediately drops to his knees as the lightning heats his systems.  
“Stop!”  
“Surrender, and perhaps I will,”  
Optimus glances between Megatron’s suffering and the sadistic human. He takes a gamble and fires. Dooku deflects it and then throws the lightning into Optimus. He falls slower than the other one but something doesn’t feel right.  
Optimus catches himself with his hands as he falls forwards. Then, he somehow lifts his head.  
“Stop!” He stiffly waves a hand.  
Dooku goes flying backwards and smacks the wall behind him. His head hits with a hard thud and he slides down into the rubble.  
Megatron’s air intake is fast, “How...how did you do that?”  
Optimus sorely gets up with all urgency, “Do what?”  
A female voice yells loud in his comlink, “We can’t shake this spider thing with the hot glowsticks, and there’s no sign of the Republic peeps.”  
Megatron perks up.  
“I told you they weren’t glowsticks!” Starscream’s voice cracks in the background.  
“Where’s Bumblebee?” Optimus scoops an arm under Megatron’s and braces the other shoulder.  
“I don’t know, but I hope they’re doing better than we are.”  
“Meet at the rendezvous...”  
“It’s been compromised, Optimus.”  
Bumblebee beeps and chirps on the other line. The Republic is touching down.  
They did make enough noise after all.  
Megatron follows as fast as he can and Optimus still somewhat drags him along. They take a tunnel through the pathways that weren’t there before, stumbling and limping over the chunks as they squint through the remaining dust.  
A slight buzzing is heard and Megatron recognizes the sound, “More of those light swords.”  
“Probably the Jedi,” Optimus hurries them through another makeshift hallway and they come out into the open. All he bothers to see of the planet is the mountains and plateaus before he’s turned another direction.  
The spin flares a headache and he can’t see for a frustrating two or three seconds.  
Optimus sees Bumblebee blasting the swarm of tiny droids. The hits sting but he guards Soundwave who watches the Star Destroyer in the sky. It’s launching smaller fighter jets.  
Starscream is crouched behind the remains of a rectangular transport crate alone. Despite the chaos, he looks to Prime, confused. Grievous was punted into the building when he lost track of Sonica.  
Optimus signals to Bumblebee. They take out viles of black energon and share the extra ones with the Decepticons.  
Black energon numbs all outside senses, organic or otherwise, towards its container; causing complete invisibility to everything.  
Megatron knows what it is and downs it in a hurry. Soundwave follows suit and Starscream throws away the vile he emptied. Then they run for cover.  
Optimus fires on the enemy a few more times as they round a corner, just before their bodies burn the black type and they disappear.  
Droids run by their feet and off into what used to be the battlefield.  
The only thing the type can’t numb is what it cloaks so the Autobots and Decepticons are able to turn to Optimus for instruction. Sonica transforms and lands near them; winking at Soundwave.  
He only stares.  
“Everyone head for that Republic Star Destroyer. There’s room to rest on the rear of it, where there aren’t any windows.”  
Sonica glances at the Decepticons, “Can you guys still fly?”  
Megatron stands taller as the dizziness has ebbed to a tolerable level. Optimus removes his arm and steps back some.  
“Don’t go out of your way to impress me, Megs,” She smirks and forms a couple of long, oval platforms of the orange type, also called ‘cold energon’. It hardens when it’s still for too long but only Sonica can change its stages freely.  
Megatron would otherwise reciprocate, but not after all this. "Oh shut up."  
She turns to the others, her smirk unphased, "Autobots, load up. Any Decepticons wanting a luxury ride, speak now or hold your pieces.”  
They say nothing.  
“You better keep up then.”  
Bumblebee saddles one of the platforms with a chuckle just before Optimus mounts his. They grasp the edges as Sonica lifts them ahead of her. She transforms into her delta winged alt mode, followed by three more churning sounds, and together they climb into the atmosphere.


	9. Ends To A Means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, little tidbit here--- as some of my OC's story touches down in this chapter---  
> Megatron knows she is Doradus, the Endless Fountain of Energon, that is stuff of legends on Cybertron. However, he is not aware of all her abilities but Optimus is, naturally. Starscream knows less than Megatron (since he went rouge, he missed some reveals), but between Sonica and him, they have their own history and secrets.
> 
> In this story, there are different types of energon outside of the regular, blue type, the red type, and the dark energon--- and those are not cannon. I made up the orange, gold, green, silver, white, and black. The capabilities are in there, but again, not in much detail as they aren't the driving part of the plot.

They avoid any returning jet fighters as they approach the Star Destroyer. Below, the chaos has nearly ended. The most movement is in the flames that consume parts of the building.  
Megatron recognizes the battleship from the Ghost Moon, which reminds him...  
“We couldn’t find you on the Ghost Moon. How did you escape?”  
Bumblebee shares a deadpanned expression as his words skip in something like Morse code, “Because we did the one thing you three didn’t: stayed out of sight.”  
Sonica laughs, “Quite the roll of fate, wouldn’t you say? We were behind that ship the whole time they gawked at you and Soundwave. We overheard them talking about it after they left with us on their tail fins.”  
Coming up over the end of the ship, Sonica lowers the Autobots first. They step carefully onto the surface to avoid alerting the people inside. The Decepticons follow suit, landing on Sonica’s hovering ovals first.  
She steps onto the ship just as the engines warm. With a wave of her hand, she changes the orange into liquid before absorbing it back in her body through retractable spouts in her wrists.  
Megatron thinks of something else and turns to Sonica. Until they’re out in space, the engines will drown out his voice but he doesn’t want to wait.  
He leans by her audio receptor. “How did you find us?”  
The truth is the silver energon that Starscream carries; she can sense it anywhere, no matter the distance or possible interferences. As long as Megatron was with Starscream, she knew where they were.  
“I used my energon sight.”  
She actually can’t see that far but he doesn’t know that either.  
The ship breaks through the atmosphere, then they simply gravitize to the exterior once they emerge into space.  
The hyper-drive engines warm up and they hold on for the few minutes it lasts.  
They connect their comlinks so they can talk to each other. Sonica asks about Soundwave’s injuries and he detaches Laserbeak from his torso.  
In the pause between, they watch her eject a needle in her wrist and insert it into Laserbeak. She gives him the white type which heals only fatal afflictions.  
The primary reason the Minicon hasn’t gone offline is due to Soundwave’s connection to him. In critical times, they share strength and health.  
“What do we do now?” Starscream interrupts as Laserbeak endures the pain that comes with instant healing.  
No one answers until Laserbeak settles. Then Soundwave receives him back into his torso.  
Megatron wishes she could use it on him but dark energon is too aggressive. He’ll regenerate through his blood regardless, it’s just slower.  
Sonica sighs, “Starscream has a good question. How are we going to get back to the Ghost Moon?”  
Bumblebee bounces on his toes and toots his answer. He suggests she does the whispy voice in their host's com-frequencies again.  
She smiles and looks to Optimus. There aren’t any protests.  
“So you know a way out of this universe then,” Megatron glances between the two of them.  
Her hands make circles as she shrugs, “I could...try what I did before?”  
Megatron isn’t reassured, “Do we even know why it’s us here and not others?”  
Sonica glances at Optimus again.  
She has told him how she was harvesting the silver type in the mountain when the large amount took decisive action on its own. It’ll do that if the user isn’t focused. Sonica was attentive, she just didn’t expect it to have such a strong and committed will.  
When it activated, it connected to others near or holding the type. Megatron and Soundwave were near by while she harvested it. Starscream had his secret sample. And Optimus came because of the Matrix he holds within his chest.  
The respected relic is revered to be something of a conductor to the AllSpark, their afterlife and origin. It holds silver too and it must’ve chosen to heed to the harvested mass, though it’s diluted with other mystical things.  
Bumblebee is here because Optimus was talking to him and had a hand on his shoulder; basically caught in the cross-hairs.  
“Well,” She shrugs, “I know why the Autobots are here. As for Starscream, I don’t know, he could’ve been near by somehow or screwing around with a ground bridge. Who knows?”  
He crosses his arms and gives her a settle look.  
That’s when she notices, “What happened to your face, dear?”  
The optics are all on him now.  
“The people in this universe are stronger than they look. That’s all.”  
Optimus shakes his head, “I think there’s more to it. There’s something about this universe that I can’t explain...and can’t identify.”  
“Oh, you mean that...” Sonica gets stuck on the lack of description.  
He nods.  
“Yeah, it is like... Hm, there is no way to explain it. Something exists. That’s all I’ve got.”  
Bee adds that it might have been the contribution to what brought them here.  
“And your plan to get us back...” Megatron gestures with touched fingertips, “Is to attempt duplicating pure chance with unknown elements in play?”  
“It worked so well the first time,” she teases with a halved smile. “Have a better plan?”  
“How about deliberately focusing the silver energon back to our universe?” He glares at her.  
“Glad to hear that you're keeping up with us, Megs, but you can keep the obvious to yourself.”  
“You know this better than any one of us, Sonica Doradus.”  
“And I told ya’ll in the beginning: it surprises me sometimes.”  
“You need to better control it.” He sneers.  
"It’s rare to harvest such a large amount of silver. That was my first time, so take off.”  
Bumblebee slumps backwards with a groan, then asks to continue business. The sooner they get home, the sooner they end this temporary, but painful, alliance.  
After double checking with Optimus, Sonica lifts a hand in the middle of their odd circle, to connect to the silver she injected in the Star Destroyer. It lies in their computers, dormant, until she commands it or connects to it.  
It’s time to do the voice again and listen in on what the Jedi are going to do next.  
Movement catches their eyes and a starfighter lifts from the bottom of the ship. Inside is a crowned humaniod with surprised eyes.  
They freeze.  
The pilot closes her mouth and starts to smile. Her lips move but they don’t hear. They read:  
“I knew it.”

# # #

“So much for staying out of sight,” Starscream jabs at Bumblebee whose round eyes glare sharply back.  
They follow the girl in the starfighter around the sides of the ship to the launch pad. As they walk down the spacious exit to the airlock barriers, they keep their hands up in front of them in surrender. Optimus wanted to be sure they knew they meant no harm.  
Sonica overheard Starscream’s statement and looks over her shoulder at him, “I think this might be fun. She seems really cool.”  
He fails to smother a groan. At times, Sonica’s daring excitement for the unknown often leads to trouble. He had hoped they had gotten out of trouble.  
A line of differently dressed people, from the white armored men, stand and wait as they walk through the protective shielding. Some gasps escape around them and nervous muttering buzzes through the crowd.  
One of the waiting figures wears a mask covering his entire face, next to him are a couple of human men close in age, plus one more human with an authoritative demeanor and less hair than the first two.  
It’s this last one who steps forward for beginning introductions.  
“My name is Windu, Jedi Master.” He speaks slow and careful.  
Optimus nods, “My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots.”  
He nods respectfully in response, “A pleasure to meet you, Optimus Prime. These men are other members of the Jedi Order, peacekeepers: Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Plo Koon. We were going to be your rescue party.”  
“Thank you. These are my kin from the planet Cybertron: Bumblebee, my scout, and Sonica Doradus, a friend.”  
She waves with a bright smile. Ahsoka is the only one who waves back.  
Megatron introduces himself as leader of the Deceptions, Soundwave as his communications chief, the Eyes and Ears of the Decepticons, and then Starscream.  
As much as the Seeker wants to complain, he doesn’t.  
Obi-wan strokes his beard, “Autobots and Decepticons...are those the names to the symbols some of you wear.”  
“Yes,” Optimus answers, “Please know that our appearance here was not intended. We believe that our universes somehow connected, and we six were caught in the midst. We are aware of your war and we do not wish to complicate it. Our primary objective is to return home.”  
The Jedi glance at one another with approving nods.  
Sonica senses the ease and brightens, “In the meantime, it’ll be fun to get to know all of you.”  
Obi-wan smiles, “I had the same idea, star-shine.”  
“Oo, I like you.”  
Starscream rolls his eyes behind her.  
Ahsoka waves to them, “Come on in, get comfortable. I’m sure you’d like a break after your ordeal with the Separatists.”


	10. Proper Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two chapters to keep you thirsty readers satisfied while I get married and go on honeymoon. If you can, pace yourself until I get back. ;) I will return the 26th of September.

“Yeah, I understand you,” Anakin assures surprised Bumblebee, “It’s different from droid speak and skip-code but I’m picking up enough to hear what you’re saying.”  
The Transformers and Jedi sort of broke into different groups after the introductions. As welding and repair tools were brought in with handy clones, smaller conversations started. Bumblebee muttered that he would just...stand and watch...then his spark nearly leapt out of his chest when Anakin responded.  
“I’ve built droids since I was a kid.”  
Bumblebee’s brow flattens, “I’m not a droid.”  
“I never thought you were. As a Jedi, we have a keen sense for living things. You guys are alive...and pardon the awe, it’s amazing.”  
He’s slightly concerned but flattered at the same time. For lack of response, he shrugs.  
Anakin studies his face and wrestles his excited curiosity with his manners. The optic lights of this Transformer are steady and smooth like a lightsaber blade so is it hot? Not to mention, his eyes move smoothly as his gaze focuses, and he moves without hardly any sound and he’s not sure how, as they’re made of a metal. And the greatest question: what does he change into?  
To say he really wants to know, is a grave understatement. What’s allowed? Because he’s struggling not to ask.  
Anakin caves and opens his mouth to begin his digressions when R2D2 rolls up. He teeters a little as his beeps are almost shouting level.  
“No, no, they’re friendly, R2. Go on, say hello.”  
His little scope blinks between colors and widens.  
Bumblebee’s eyes focus in.  
R2 introduces himself and Bee almost balks.  
Anakin has a grin a mile wide.  
Bee turns to the Jedi, confessing he didn’t understand most of what R2 said.  
R2 grumbles a similar phrase.  
They both stare with round asking optics.  
He glances between them, “What? Wait, did you just make me a translator?”

# # #

Windu thinks carefully of Optimus’ question about what he senses about this universe. Optimus has felt an ethereal presence, like an invisible deity, from the moment they set foot on the Ghost Moon. The Force, naturally. It’s concerning that this robot could be sensing it and Windu isn't sure about telling him about it.  
It must be obvious, because Optimus adds: “I only ask because I believe it may have something to do with our universes connecting.”  
“I get that, I do. I’m just not sure how you could sense the Force.”  
“Force.”  
“It connects all things but only living beings can sense it.”  
Optimus straightens but his countenance stays soft, “Master Jedi Windu, there is more to us than meets the eye. I don’t only mean our way of transforming and thinking, but within us all is a unique spark. Our science has yet to fully explain how it comes into being or where it goes when the body has perished, but it is the core of our individuality, emotions, and life. It is essential to our existence as you see it. When a spark goes offline, there is never again another Transformer like them.”  
Windu bows slightly, “Forgive my trespass.”  
“Thank you. I also understand, by observing your world, your robotic technology, though sentient, is different from us and that is what you’re accustomed to.”  
Windu straightens again, “If you’re alright with it, I would like to introduce you to our Grand Master. You sensing the Force is a big deal as not everyone can do that. I think a mind wiser and more flexible than mine, could offer better insight and perhaps--- if you wish--- could assist with the uncertainty concerning your arrival and quest to return home.”  
“I would be honored, Master Windu. I think it would benefit both parties to know and understand this strange event.”  
“I agree, Optimus Prime, I can make that call immediately, if you wish. You should also know that doing so will turn the heads of our government, the Senate. A few Senators may wish to meet you as well.”  
Optimus ponders a moment, “As long as everything remains on peaceful terms, I don’t mind. If possible, however, I would like to ask to meet your Grand Master first.”  
“I’ll do what I can.” He pulls out a holo-communicator, “Please excuse me,”

# # #

Megatron sits against the wall and watches all the conversations. The humans seem to be having a good time.   
Fools. It’s not right that they don’t fear them when they should. But a good leader knows what, who, and when to control, and when not to.   
This will do for now, only because it’s a comparably smoother route to his end goal. For the while where he’s at a disadvantage, he’ll have to play nice.  
He waves the clones away from his wounds, assuring them he’ll heal in time. They shrug and walk off; eyeing him suspiciously. He doesn't care and continues to observe the conversation between Optimus and the brown human.  
“Hey,”  
His optics drop down and to his left.  
The crowned humanoid from the starfighter walks towards his knee.  
“I’m Ahsoka.”  
He takes a moment to shove aside his exasperation and hides behind his mask, “Megatron.”  
“That name suits you.”  
“Thank you, Ahsoka.”  
The conversation drops but she doesn’t go away. Their pause is filled by some laughter of the bearded Jedi and Sonica. Starscream sits with them and openly sighs.  
“If you guys are all from Cybertron,” Ahsoka begins again, “why do you have separate labels?”  
Optimus, by himself for the moment, turns to peek over his shoulder at him.  
Perhaps it’s best that they don’t know they’ve been relentlessly fighting a war for four million years, killing their planet in the process.  
“Just different governing factions.”  
“Are you at war?”  
“Not at the moment.” He pauses on her suspicion and corrects, “We’re sorting out our differences at home. We won’t bring our internal matters into your business.”  
She smiles and Megatron smothers a sigh.  
“So, what do the Decepticons believe in? What makes you guys so different?”  
“Me and mine have been mistreated. We simply ask to be free. The Autobots fight to maintain order that would leave us on the bottom.”  
She waits for more but he turns away like he’s interested in what the others are doing.  
For a moment, he watches the yellow scout talk back and forth with a droid and one of the Jedi. The Autobot waves his hands as he narrates his thoughts during a tense recon mission, leaving out the labels, of course, and something he says makes the droid peep about something which makes the Jedi laugh out loud.  
“You remind me of him.”  
Is she really still talking?  
“Who?” He plays along with some hidden effort.  
“My Master, Anakin Skywalker over there.”  
They watch him absorb the answers Bumblebee gives him about a question he had about their biology; that it’s not technology because not everything is replaceable...like his voice box. Anakin asks, with all politeness, what happened to it.  
Megatron would like to hear him answer that. He’s the one who destroyed it.  
“You two have similar beliefs.”  
“Did he grow up enslaved too?”  
She turns, surprised, and Megatron feeds on it.  
“Did he have a name when he was new? I didn’t. I was given a number and sent to work in poor conditions. No one freed me. I freed myself. I am where I am today because I had finally had enough and told myself I deserved better.  
“Is that his story too?”  
Ahsoka watches him as he tells her this and her surprise evaporates. “I don’t know, actually. He won’t talk about it.”  
He eases off and tries to look otherwise engaged in someone else’s conversation.  
“I’m sorry that happened to you.”  
Megatron’s optics fall back on her again.  
“I see why you’re rough around the edges. It makes sense...but don’t stay that way, alright?”  
“I’ll try,” he lies and it makes her smile.  
“It’ll turn out in the end, you will see. I don’t have a story like yours but as a Commander in this war, I’ve had my challenges.”  
A Commander? This tiny thing?  
“Anyway, it’s good to have people you can trust by your side. That’s what got me through.”  
His gaze sharpens at Optimus’ back as he talks to someone else blocked from view.  
“Ahsoka,”  
“Yes?” She brightly turns.  
“As a commanding officer myself, allow me to part some wisdom.”  
Her excitement makes him question his advice but then he gives it anyway.  
“Trusting in others is good, but also trust that they can turn on you. It happens more often than you think and the traitors wear the same faces as your closest allies. Those who are ‘rough around the edges’ are that way for good reason and it doesn’t change just because you trust them with your life.”  
Anakin claps with an excited whoop and Bumblebee transforms. The sound rattles the walls but when it quiets, the awe sets in among the surrounding eyes.  
Ahsoka debates staying and chatting. Turning to him again, she decides to continue the conversation but he cuts her off.  
“Don’t be so polite that you miss out on some fun,” He grins as he sees his advice got to her, “go look at the Autobot with your Master. I’ll be fine.”  
Honestly, she’s a little grateful for the out. She nods, “Thank you for your advice. I’ll remember it.”  
“That’s a good girl.” He chuckles to himself.

# # #

Soundwave watches Ahsoka leave as she passes him on her way to Skywalker and Bumblebee. Kenobi has begun to join them as well and Sonica lays on her stomach to watch them explore his interior.  
He notices Megatron’s disapproval and through sub-audible waves directed at him, Soundwave seconds the opinion.  
“But they’re having fun, there’s no harm in that is there?”  
Soundwave nearly jumps, finding the masked Jedi standing beside him.  
How long has he been there?  
“I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
He hid it well...how does this guy...?  
“I can hear most of what you say through your sub-audible soundwaves but I listen to your emotion to understand the rest.”  
Megatron lifts a brow at him. “You’re an interesting Jedi, Master Plo Koon.”  
“You’re interesting mechanoids.”  
“Can everyone do what you do?” Megatron rests an arm on his knee.  
“Hear Soundwave? No. I’m a Kel Dor, we have... several sensitivities.”  
“Is it also how you use the Force?”  
“In a way, it’s a bit more complicated than that.”  
“Pardon my bluntness, but it didn’t seem complicated for Count Dooku as he threw me with a wave of his hand.”  
“The Count is not like the Jedi. He manipulates the Force whereas we Jedi move with it. Though we could move you the same way, we have strict morals and respect for all living things.”  
“I see,” Megatron chews on the information, “so anyone can do it.”  
“No, the Force requires one to be keen to it. If you can sense it, you can use it.”  
That explains how Prime could use it in a time of stress.  
“How do you sense it?”  
“One way is through meditation but everything else comes through training and time. Part of the reason why Force-sensitive children begin at very young ages.”  
“How does Dooku do it?”  
Plo looks at him intently and a long pause stales the air between them.  
“Anger, mostly. It’s a very evil way of doing things.”  
Megatron shrugs, “I was only curious. Maybe there could’ve been a way to counter him if I had known.”  
“Only through discipline and training.”  
Soundwave sends some sub-audible waves to ask him a question.  
“Light...” He listens again, “Oh, you mean the lightsabers.”  
Soundwave nods.  
“All Jedi have them. Those who are not Jedi and have them either fell prey to the darkside of the Force or took them from slain Jedi.”  
The silent Decepticon points at his as it hangs from his hip.  
“It has a rare crystal in it that connects Force energy to the wielder. Through that energy, it sends a hot plasma into a semi-permeable shield.” He turns over a hand, gesturing, “That’s the generalization of it. There’s more but that’s knowledge reserved for the Jedi.” He pauses and listens, “I’m sorry, my friend, I cannot tell you more about the crystal.”  
Soundwave turns away and the conversation abruptly ends. Or so he thought...  
“I have one question for you, Soundwave. Is there another lifeform on your person?”  
Ever-so-slightly, Soundwave hunches defensively. Megatron answers instead.  
“A Mini-con named Laserbeak. Mini-cons aren’t too different from your droids.”  
Plo Koon accepts the answer, “I see. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be intrusive.”  
“It’s alright. We’re all still getting to know one another. Unfortunately, that’s a little difficult for us considering our first impressions about this universe.”  
“I understand. If there is anything you want to ask or talk about, I’ll do my best to assist.”  
“Thank you.” Megatron nods respectfully and Plo Koon bows slightly.  
They watch him leave.  
“We’ll keep an eye on that one.”  
Soundwave nods.


	11. Master Meeting

“May I?” Anakin beams at the small screen between the front seats. “I promise I won’t touch anything; just look.”  
Bumblebee chuckles in beeps and whistles then pops up his hood.  
Anakin gets out in a hurry and bends over the bumper.  
Optimus smiles as the other Jedi gather.  
Ahsoka comes up beside him and he points and labels things.  
“This is so interesting. At first, you’d think its just an ordinary vehicle but if you don’t know what you’re looking for then you miss the real mechanics.” He trails off into technical terms that only the Transformers understand.  
They only correct him once when he mistook something for a condensed hyperdrive. He was shocked to hear that it’s the main fuel injector.  
Sonica laughs, “Skywalker-buddy, you’re fun to watch.”  
“You should see him fly.” His padawan elbows him.  
“Yes, if he’s not stylishly crashing, he’s an adequate flyer.” Obi-wan teases.  
Starscream crosses his ankles, “I’d like to test that for myself.”  
Sonica’s lips pucker as everyone turns, “Ooo, this will be interesting. Just be nice, Scremlin.”  
He frowns at the name.  
Anakin closes the hood for Bumblebee and nods when he thanks him, “Are you the best flyer of the group?”  
“Oh yes,” Sonica smiles at him and he puffs up.  
“I’ve been an Elite Seeker for over four millennia, young human.”  
“We should go flying sometime. I know a planet with lots of cliffs and plateaus that would make excellent obstacles.”  
Starscream smiles mischievously, “Let’s go.”  
“Wait, it must.”  
All heads turn for the door as Master Windu returns with a cluster of people behind him and the Grand Master in front, who introduces himself with a respectful bow.  
Optimus returns the gesture and Megatron gets up to see.  
Anakin asks Ahsoka to go and command the bridge during the meeting and she leaves obediently.  
Some re-introductions begin and Chancellor Palpatine introduces himself and his eager guest, Senator Padame. The others are additional members of the Jedi Council and body guards of the Senate.  
“I know you wanted to meet with Grand Master Yoda,” Palpatine begins, “We mostly came for the introductions, but if I may, I suggest we join the discussion. It would save some miscommunications and redundancies.”  
Optimus’ optics scan the extra faces as he debates declining and pauses on the small female Senator who smiles warmly.  
“Very well.”  
“Much gratitude, Optimus Prime,” Padame and others bow.  
Some chairs are brought in for the important figures. As everything sets up, they shuffle to either side of the hangar’s width. The other Transformers gravitate the same way to the left of their leaders. Sonica sits fearlessly in the middle and creates a triangle to the group with the rest of her kin behind her.  
She goes into explaining energon first, as their lifeblood and fuel, then leads into the silver type and how she believes it was responsible for bringing them here.  
When she finishes telling them their story, she looks to Obi-wan. “Did you guys see anything when we showed up? A flash? A vortex? Anything?”  
He visually checks with Anakin first, “No. Megatron was the first we saw of you and it seemed he just, stood up. Soundwave soon followed in the same fashion.”  
“Extremely close to my starfighter,” He flashes a smile at the quiet bot whose blank face seems bored.  
Sonica raises a brow, “What were you guys doing on the Ghost Moon in the first place?”  
“Chasing General Grievous.”  
“Oh, that gargling...” she wiggles her fingers like spider legs and repeatedly clicks her tongue.  
The room stares but Obi-wan smiles.  
“You’re accuracy is stunning, my dear.”  
She acts bashful but with a sly look, “If you like that, you should see my other impressions of people I like to punt.”  
“Moving on...” Megatron glares at her and she slowly turns to glare back.  
“Is your Force capable of such connections, Grand Master Yoda?” Optimus picks up the subject.  
“Mysterious and powerful, the Force is. But unheard of, is changing dimensions.”  
He nods, “Master Windu says it connects to all living things. Could it connect to other things?”  
“Yes,” Yoda nods respectfully. “Within all matter, the Force exists.”  
Sonica bounces a pointing finger, “Silver energon is much the same way. Is your Force sentient?”  
“Yes.”  
“Is it possible that the Force could have connected to the silver energon if they are alike in nature?”  
The Grand Master thinks carefully and glances to the other Jedi.  
“Unknown, remains much of the Force.”  
Megatron shakes his head, “We need more information if we’re to succeed in returning to our universe.”  
Plo Koon turns to Soundwave. As the dark screen faces him, he listens, then nods to his question.  
“I don’t want to seem shrewd...” Sonica begins without noticing the exchange, “but perhaps I could produce a bead of silver energon, for you, Grand Master, to observe and maybe experiment with.”  
Yoda smiles, “The Force, I am not; though good, your thinking is.”  
Megatron sets a hand on her shoulder, “I think it may be wise to continue keeping our universes separate. A mix between the two could...complicate things.”  
“Perhaps there’s a reason you were brought here.” Palpatine grandly gestures, “Considering that-- despite the odds-- two mystic entities discovered one another and connected, bringing about this fruitful encounter.”  
“I see your perspective, Chancellor, but I agree with Megatron,” Optimus says, “though unusual and magnificent, we have yet to understand the event or its purpose.”  
Megatron looks behind him at Soundwave and nods. Then his optics shift to Starscream further back. The Seeker nods slightly in response.  
“You’re right,” Palpatine nods to Optimus after a pause into his own thoughts, “our focus should be centered on how this happened, should it ever occur again.”  
Sonica shrugs with a single shoulder, “If it can happen once more while we’re on the Ghost Moon, that should take us home.”  
Plo Koon glances between the meeting and Soundwave. He wants to ask about his belated interest in the lightsabers.  
Obi-wan touches his beard, “I’m curious to how the Ghost Moon ties into all this. I feel there’s more to it than choice location.”  
She blinks in surprise, “You mean it isn’t like a...Force hot-spot?”  
He smiles a little, “The Force does feel different on that planetoid, but no, I don’t think it is.”  
Anakin crosses his arms, “It feels distracted there. Things show up without warning and then vanish. The Ghost Moon does the same thing...but that’s not the Force’s doing...”  
“Would it be way out-there if I suggested the Ghost Moon acts as the cauldron that mixed the two?” Sonica's expression is slouched with uncertainty as she glances at all the faces.  
Surprisingly, they consider her statement. It churns in their minds and a few shared looks gauge their private conclusions.  
“The Ghost Moon isn’t that ethereal,” Palpatine waves, “we could be over-analyzing pure coincidence.”  
“But a visit, I would like to make. For myself, I wish to see. Answers and additional clues, there may be.”  
“Are you available right now?” Sonica touches her fingertips together shyly, “It’s just...if the Ghost Moon disappears, I don’t know what we’re going to do until it comes back...it comes back, right?”  
Obi-wan answers first with a nod.  
Padame looks to Anakin, “Do we know when the Ghost Moon is to disappear?”  
“The time isn’t exact from what we’ve gathered, Senator. It disappears between 12 or 14 of Florrum’s rotations, which last 32 hours, and reappears after the same amount of time.”  
“How long do they have?”  
“It’s been 12 of Florrum’s rotations since the Ghost Moon’s return. It could disappear anytime now.”  
Megatron stands, smothering a growl of frustration, “With all respect, please take us back to the Ghost Moon...now.”

# # #

Palpatine returns to Corusant, allowing Padame to stay behind and observe the interactions with the new race under his suggestion.  
“Though I don’t know how likely the chances are, if our universes are to remain connected, I’d like to know more about them so we can better establish good relations in the future. If you’re up to the task, I’d like to entrust that duty to you.”  
She accepted and joined Master Yoda after he said farewell to the other Jedi.  
They dismissed Plo Koon, but he asked to stay, privately presenting his ability to hear Soundwave as weight to his request. It was granted.  
Seconds after, the bridge fires up the hyperdrive and activates. Out the fight deck, the stars seem to stretch before it all blurs into an ongoing light show.  
Megatron relaxes; the sooner they get out of here, the better. He prefers being top predator.  
Optimus and the others are continuing to talk to the Jedi and the Senator. They’re catching her up on the new things they’ve learned.  
While they do that, he’s going to meet with Soundwave and Starscream about that crystal they found. Now that they know it directly deals with the Force inside the lightsabers, thanks to Plo Koon's honesty. Soundwave only had to ask if the Force worked through the lightsabers and the Jedi nodded. That must be through the crystal Starscream found. The answer lies in there, somehow, and he can use that to his advantage.  
Sonica smiles at the Senator after an exchange of compliments and starts to explain the deal about "gender" among Cybertronians when Bumblebee sheepishly interjects with cautious tones; asking about the plan to study the Ghost Moon.  
Optimus nods, “For a start, I think we’ll wait to hear what Grand Master Yoda observes about the Force on the Ghost Moon. If more information is required afterwards, then Sonica will give her view. The combination of which will lead the discussion to what we’ll do next.”  
“Agree, I do.”  
“Perhaps it wouldn’t be a bad idea to show him a sample of the silver type I carry? Then Master Yoda has an idea of the whole spectrum.”  
Yoda waits for Optimus as he ponders a moment.  
“Very well, go ahead Sonica.”  
She ejects the needle from her wrist and a drip of silver grows at the tip. With the other hand, she lifts the drop without touching it, then lowers it to Yoda’s level.  
His eyes are wide, “The Force, that is not.”  
“Oh, sorry. Um, you’re correct. It’s not the Force. I can control energon at its molecular level. That’s how I make more.”  
“More? Where?” Padame asks.  
Sonica opens her mouth to answer but stops, “You know what, I have to go backwards to explain that one.”  
Starscream walks up behind her, “Do you people have stories of legendary places of untold power? Are there retellings of the magical that only reveal themselves to the worthy?”  
A couple of them nod once.  
“We have such legends as well, and one of them,” he sets a hand on her shoulder, “Sits right in front of you.”  
Bumblebee starts clapping loud and fast with a deadpanned stare. It startles Padame. Obi-wan almost ducks as he stands the closest. Starscream scowls at him.  
Sonica turns to Obi-wan as they continue, “I’ve been around for a long time. You’d think I’d know what to do when people talk about you while you’re right there...but I don’t.”  
That earns a chuckle from him as she blindly paws at Bee’s hands, stopping the faked applause.  
“Doradus is the name of a city containing a fountain of endless energon,” Megatron smirks as he leans against a dividing wall between starfighters, “She’s a little bit of that and more.”  
“What that summerizes to,” her gaze points to the silver drop that hovers in front of Yoda, “I’m currently the only one who can create the silver type at its fullest power, and the way I do that is within my body.”  
Yoda nods and lifts a hand, “A moment, I need. Observe through the Force, I shall.”  
Plo Koon watches for a few seconds, then walks towards Soundwave.  
He watches the Kel Dor approach.  
“Why so curious about the lightsabers, Soundwave?”  
He looks to Megatron and his Master nods ever so slightly.  
Plo listens and takes a moment to put the pieces together. This robot doesn’t feel like telling him the truth and is trying to say he only had a last-minute question that couldn’t wait.  
“While you’re here, it would benefit us all if we’re honest with one another. I sense there is more than what you’re telling me. I don’t mind answering your questions but I’d like to know to what ends these answers go to.”  
Soundwave thinks carefully a moment before the dark screen stares down at him, sending back Plo’s reflection on its clear surface.  
They only wish to understand the extent of the use of the Force. The more they know, the more perspective goes into discovering what brought them here. It’s nothing of consequence.  
Plo nods, “Thank you for being honest. I understand you don’t trust anyone and it’s difficult. Hold on just a while longer, my Commander says we have less than a minute before we arrive.”  
Yoda lowers his hand and his eyes snap open, “Through the silver energon, a vision I had, of the near future.”  
They all straighten, listening, and the ship exits out of hyperspace.  
Yoda walks towards the opening where a dull white dot hovers in the black, “Destroyed, the moon will be.”


	12. Revenge Served Hot

Count Dooku stands at the bridge of the leading Dreadnaught, next to several others like it, with all of their droid fighters deployed and ready.  
The Stardestroyer shows up just in time and he smiles.  
“Just as Lord Sidious predicted, they’ll want to go straight home.” He turns to a droid who immediately brings Grievous through on the holo communicators.  
“Are you ready, General?”  
“Yes,” he chuckles and coughs.  
“Good,” Dooku disconnects then signals with a small gesture of his hand, “Attack at will.”

# # #

The blasts hit the shield but the shockwaves rattle the ship. Anakin ushers Padame to a safer place.  
“They have six Munificent star frigates and hundreds of tri-fighters” the Admiral rambles through the communication link to Obi-wan’s wrist, “I suggest we retreat.”  
“NO,” Megatron stomps and the Jedi bend into defensive stances, “If you will not fight with us, then we will fight alone.”  
Optimus steps between him and the Jedi, glaring down Megatron, “The six of us will be outnumbered.”  
“But not out-powered with Sonica’s abilities. We have a chance and it’s the only one we have.”  
“I agree with him,” She steps forward. “I say let’s take it.”  
Another blast against the shields greatly weakens the defenses. Some shouting over the communications is exchanged and Optimus nods. “Let’s roll out.”  
Then he turns to their new companions, “Follow your protocol. We’ll get off here.”  
“If something happens, then you’re stranded.” Obi-wan shouts as the ship turns around, “And that’s assuming you survive the moon's destruction.”  
“We’ll be fine.” Optimus smiles as Sonica grasps Megatron’s and Starscream’s wrists, sending them red energon through the needle in her wrist. This gives them super speed and strength. Because of this, Sonica utilizes a special cautious measure and directs the small amount of red energon to their emergency reserves. This will allow them to fuel their bodies at will. It should be enough to defeat the attackers...and hopefully prevent fear from the organics. The less they know, the better.  
Megatron feels the sensation in his veins and shares his disapproval, to which, she only side-stares with a sly expression. It's her way of daring him to make a fuss about it, one that he doesn't have time for.  
“Thank you for your kindness, Jedi.” Optimus turns to Sonica and waits until she finishes with the flyers.  
The Decepticons transform and disappear in the blink of an eye, leaving only a warm gust from the afterburners.   
Sonica takes Bumblebee’s and Optimus’ wrist as a defending chain of explosions erupt at the front of the tri-fighters’ attack, just outside the Stardestroyer.  
Anakin looks to Obi-wan, “The others can retreat, get Senator Padame out of here. I want to stay and fight.”  
“It’s not required,” Sonica smiles and wraps the Autobots inside an orange energon bubble and hardens it, “It’s our fight this time.”  
Obi-wan steps towards her as the Admiral says they’re ready for hyperspace. He asks for two more minutes. More explosions among the hundreds speckle the darkness and the frigates take aim.  
“If something happens, we want to be able to find you...should the worst case scenario happen.”  
“I already have a means, darling,” she winks, “I was the one that sent that funny message about the Decepticons on Charros. You’ll hear from me again.”  
“Oh good,” he beams, “thank you, starshine.”  
She takes off and the orange orbs follow her.  
Obi-wan turns around, “Where’s Anakin?”  
Plo Koon points to the starfighter taking off through the barrier, “You mean you didn’t expect that?”

# # #

Megatron purposely slows down to test the shielding with a ripple of cannon fire. He feels the dark man sneer while he banks across the view of the open window.  
It makes the Decepticon smile evilly. Before he can exact his revenge, he needs the droid ships off his afterburners. While he works on this, he contacts Soundwave.  
“Send Laserbeak on the forward Dreadnaught with the Count on it. I want those shields gone so I may deal with him myself.”  
Soundwave does as ordered and joins Megatron with evasive maneuvering through the soaring lights.  
Starscream arches over them at normal speed and a Republic starfighter follows under his belly as they rain down on flanking droid fighters.  
They catch part of their open frequency as they speed by.  
“Skywalker, correct? Still up for a flying lesson?”  
A humored edge is in his tone, “Excuse me?”  
“They call you Sky-walker, not flyer.”  
“Says the guy named Starscream.”  
“Yes, due to the fear of elite flying, Sky-stroller.”  
“Oh, it’s on.”  
Soundwave slows to regular speed as he comes around some wreckage. A droid fighter is there about to blindside him.  
It bursts into flames just before it fires and tumbles down diagonally. Plo Koon nods respectfully before he sweeps away to a lower part of the battle.  
“You’ve made a new friend, I see.” Megatron’s sarcasm is dull with some seriousness.  
Soundwave points out that it’s one-sided and barrel-rolls out of the way of some laserfire.  
“Is Laserbeak in position?”  
In answer, he banks towards the Dreadnaught just as it’s shielding flickers and disappears.  
Megatron fires up to full blast and takes off.

# # #

Sonica transforms and leaves a long, deep skid in the chalk-like dust. The two orange bubbles behind her come to a stop and she breaks them, softens the cold, hard substance to liquid form and takes it back into her person. Then she stops skidding to a halt as Optimus and Bumblebee touch ground.  
The activated red energon slows everything around them in slow motion. When Sonica stops, the dust flops at normal speed and the powder kicks up around her knees.  
Optimus and Bumblebee stand in front of her in half a second.  
“We didn’t learn how it was going to be destroyed.” She taps her fingertips on her thigh, “And the Decepticons aren’t here. We should take them with us.”  
“Protection of the moon is first priority. Bumblebee and I will remain on the surface. You fly up there and take the enemy by surprise. Make a hole for the Decepticons and get them down here. Once we’re together, we’ll try to get home.”  
“So soon?” Bumblebee asks, “We have yet to learn how...”  
“We don’t have a choice. Our presence has greatly complicated things.”  
“I’m giving you some orange energon so I can pull you out in a pinch.”  
They accept the small disks she makes and tucks them into hidden compartments on their persons.  
Optimus transforms, “ROLL OUT.”  
He and Bumblebee zoom for the forward surface in the battlefield and Sonica peels upwards into the sky.  
The dust barely flumes behind them and the laserfire sweeps softly across space.   
Sonica is already ahead of them and fires on the enemy’s rear. The eruptions of her firepower bloom in a slow rhythm.  
As the ground curves ahead and they dodge the debris, Optimus’ keen eyes spot something in the distance.  
An army of droids.  
Bumblebee kicks it into high gear, challenging the mass but Optimus stops him.  
“We need to know what they’re planning.”

###

In a Fanblade Starfighter, Grievous sees the dust cloud kicking up in the distance. He contacts Dooku but no hologram pops up. It’s connected regardless so he tries.  
“Count Dooku, do you read?”  
“Yes, what is it?”  
“They’re already on the Ghost Moon.”  
“Activate the final phase and get out of there.”  
“Yes, Count Dooku.”  
He clicks his frequency to the other four hidden frigates on the other side of the moon, “Final phase approved, FIRE!”  
The hidden frigates copy and disconnect. The designated frigates above him, copy and turn around, preparing to aim all weaponry at the army that guards the massive bomb.  
While they do that, Grievous steers the starfighter out of the way and heads for the hidden frigates.

# # #

Megatron bursts through the window, stomping the controls and clearing the floor of droids with a single sweep of his arm. The void rips away all the oxygen inside in a strong gust. Megatron claws his way in against it. He roars the Count’s name and fires at the doorway until the steel is pliable.  
Pushing aside the walls, he peers down the small hallway, finding nothing but tumbling little robots.  
Megatron turns around, denting the ceiling, and leaps back out for the escape pods.  
Soundwave reports that Laserbeak is pursuing the Count in a luxury starfighter. He’s heading for the pirate planet.  
Why?

# # #

Optimus and Bumblebee plow through the droid army then skid to a halt when they see the large bomb embedded in the moon.  
Bumblebee shakes his head. There’s no way they could’ve done this in the hours since they left Charros.  
“They would if they began shortly after the Decepticons were captured.”  
The Separatists deduced the Ghost Moon being a means for their return home as well.  
Optimus contacts Sonica, “There’s a bomb. Would orange energon be strong enough to isolate the blast?”  
“I don’t see why not. Where are you?”  
He starts to answer when a shockwave slams into them and they tumble a long distance. Loud cracking and popping thunder below the atmosphere and vibrates their alloy to the point where it nearly causes pain.  
Optimus and Bumblebee find their barrings and dig their feet and hands into the ground, slowing to a stop. The bomb before them hasn’t gone off yet...but something just as powerful did.  
“Sonica, bring us up, now.”  
Bumblebee’s round eyes show the drop of dread into his gut.  
Optimus and Bumblebee helplessly watch the laserfire slowly descend towards the bomb.  
“Sonica!”  
“I found you, I found you. Transform and brace yourself.”  
The Autobots obey and Bee gets a glimpse of Optimus’ downcast face before it’s hidden in his alt form.  
They’re pulled up and nearly into space when the laserfire hits the bomb. The fire and chemicals swell slowly and gradually brighten. The heat follows sometime after the sound, and the sound doesn’t hit until the blast is just below their tires.  
Sonica aims for a better distance but the shockwave catches up to them, immediately tossing them in the uncontrolled void.  
The Autobots transform into bot mode as Sonica shakes away the dizziness. Then she’s able to stop their momentum.   
The moon bubbles and crackles, sending the telling bursts like waves on a dissolving beach. Pieces fly past them leaving trails of dust; some of it sprays over their armor.  
Sonica rubs her face then rests her hands over her mouth. Bumblebee makes fists in front of him but they won’t tighten, so they fall helplessly at his sides. Optimus hangs his head and he shuts his eyes.  
The silence of space cuts everything off...everything...and the dreadful sorrow is all the company left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! Hope you had a good week! *wild waving*  
> If you're up for it, I'd love to hear your comments on how the story is going so far.


	13. Righteous Anger

Starscream flies through the debris, transforms and grabs at all the pieces he can. Desperate to put them together, he tries holding them in his arms and he grabs for more.  
“No...no...”   
A piece bursts into dust in his grasp.  
Anakin looks away as he hovers nearby with Plo Koon.  
Starscream lets go as he bends back with his mouth wide open. The soundless black mutes the agony but they can see it shake his frame.  
“So, Decepticons...” Grievous’ voice garbles over an open frequency, “you’re options are to come with us willingly, or dead--- seeing as you don’t have any other options.” He laughs and Starscream vanishes.  
Plo Koon glances around, “Did you see where he went, Skywalker?”  
“No, but I can guess.” He yanks on the steering and throws his fighter in the direction of the open frequency. Plo Koon follows and contacts Obi-wan; nothing good can come of this.

# # #

Megatron fires relentlessly on Dooku’s starfighter as they dive down Florrum’s atmosphere. The ion blasts are closer together and harder to avoid.  
The red energon is nearly out of his system. He checks with Soundwave behind him. He too is running low, but has enough.  
Megatron burns the last of it to dash right through the starfighter.  
Dooku deployed at the last second and descends for the ground, feet first.  
Soundwave and Megatron flank him and he draws his lightsaber.  
Even in midair, without a ship, Dooku proves hard to hit. He deflects their fire with the Force, watches the ground, and dives ahead when he can.  
Soundwave swoops under him and barrel rolls the moment he’s within wing span.  
Dooku pushes off the approaching wing and flies up and away from Megatron. Then he bounces Laserbeak’s blaster fire off his lightsaber.  
The ground is coming up and Dooku pushes against the ground, slowing his fall. The effort is intermittent as his focus is diverted between falling, and the fatal blasts of the three Decepticons.  
He pushes away most, dodges others, then bounces the small ones with his lightsaber.  
With one easy pull, Dooku yanks Laserbeak towards him, mounting onto his back. The Mini-con tries all the trick shots in the air to get him off.  
Soundwave transforms into bot mode and dives for him. Megatron stays close.  
Laserbeak slows down just before Soundwave grabs him, pulling on Dooku and throwing him. The lightsaber cuts his hand several times before the Count is thrown back into a free-fall.  
Megatron fires as Soundwave returns to alt mode.  
The ground is right there and Dooku throws a good hard push into slowing down, taking the last touch of momentum to land quickly then rolling onto his feet. He begins a run to get some distance before turning and facing the giants.  
Megatron transforms in a couple tight flips then lands with a loud boom that vibrates the dirt floor.  
“You will regret keeping me here, flesh-bag.”  
“You will regret your misfortune in coming here, machine.”  
Soundwave stays in the sky with Laserbeak and bends around in the air behind Megatron as he aims his cannon.  
Dooku dodges, leaping, twisting, and darting for Megatron’s person. The Decepticon keeps track and narrowly misses; bending away from the lightsaber and swooping around to land a blow.  
His alloy gets several deep cuts while Dooku uses him as a shield from Soundwave.  
A ricochet of one of Laserbeak’s laserfire hits a wing and he looses altitude.  
Megatron nearly stomps on him and he stabs his foot. The giant grunts but it doesn’t slow him.  
Another Fanblade starfigher arrives and attacks Soundwave who swerves around and out of the way. The blasts from the starfighter spit tall spikes of dirt near the two masters on the ground. Neither flinch nor dodge as they continue to swing at one another.  
Soundwave does a trick maneuver and fires at the new starfighter but it curves unnaturally out of a bend and comes straight at him.  
Ventress blows him a kiss before she fires.  
“Dooku,” Grievous barks through the communication link on Dooku’s wrist, “I have the third one on my tail, but he brought two Jedi pals.”  
“Lead him here anyway,” Dooku leaps and steps aside from a blast that sprays him with dirt. The Force shields him from the dust, “And let the frigates take care of the Jedi.”  
Megatron turns on his comlink after it summons Sonica, “Need you.” He ducks and fires at Dooku, then swings a leg. “Find me.”  
One of the tailing Jedi arches up towards Ventress as she chases Soundwave. The other sweeps low with Starscream who fires mercilessly at Grievous’ starfighter. That one breaks formation and fires on Count Dooku.  
His clothes get hot and he swats out a budding flame on his pants after Skywalker thunders by.  
“Where is that frigate?”  
Ventress answers with a measure of distance then dives to protect him. She distracts Skywalker while Soundwave banks back around, followed by Plo Koon.  
Starscream hits Grievous’ aircraft as it's too damaged to fly much longer. The Seeker jumps onto the starfighter in bot mode, aiming his arm gun down at the cockpit. When lightsabers stab through the top, he leaps off, transforms, and bullies the spacecraft to its crash cite.  
Megatron leaps and transforms into his alt mode as Dooku dodges stray fire from Soundwave who barrel rolls away from Ventress’ attempts, not far from the ground.  
Skywalker fires on her and his shots put small craters in the ground instead of her ship. Plo Koon diverts from his pursuit and follows the line of smoke from Starscream’s quarrel with Grievous.  
Megatron thunders over Dooku after more ion blasts. The Count throws Force lightning, instantly grounding him.  
He crashes in a tall wave of soil and Dooku Force runs towards him.  
A bright beam of light pierces the Force and Dooku leaps out of the way just before the energy blast hits the surface.  
Another flyer swoops down, transforms and lands.  
“Megatron,” She bends over him, “get up.”  
The Count keeps his lightsaber at his side at the ready while he calmly approaches, “Another friend of Megatron?”  
Her eyes threaten him through the settling dust cloud, “Go away or else.”  
Dooku bends into a stance, “I’d like to see what ‘or else’ implies.”

# # #

Starscream sweeps low again as he fires and Grievous leaps and twists over him. The flyer is too close to the ground to barrel roll but he’s too fast this time to land on.  
He arches straight up into a back bend, sending missiles and laserfire as he points nose down, free-falling out of the loop before maneuvering into a difficult spin.  
“This new vigor you have, runt, it’s inspiring.”  
Purposely, he gives every indication that he will fly low. Grievous takes the bait and leaps on. Starscream transforms, disorienting him, and swats him hard into the ground.  
He lands as Grievous tumbles, all four lightsabers swirling around the dust that cloaks him. One dislodges and Starscream runs towards it.  
The General recovers and sits up just in time to see Starscream stomp on the lightsaber. The hilt pops with a shriek between a rock and his foot.  
Grievous spits something in another language as Starscream picks up the crystal, transforms, and flies off.  
“That’s two I should thank you for, freak!”  
His furious roar fading in the growing distance lifts his spark.

# # #

Sonica notices the enemy ship approaching in the lower part of the sky as Dooku starts circling her.  
While Megatron wakes, her tiny gun is all she’s using at the moment.  
“I know you’re capable of much more.” The Count scrutinizes, “General Grievous told me about his last encounter with you.”  
“Oh, that sheep-faced crawler that I punted?”  
Dooku disregards her wasted joke, “You disappeared just before that. Shortly after, the rest of your kind just...vanish. No scanners can find you. What are you, my lady?”  
“None of your business.” She turns her tiny gun on the frigate and lets it fire the maximum of its stored kinetic energy.  
The shield is greatly wounded but not down.  
“Yeah...I knew that wouldn’t work...” She mutters and glares at her firearm.  
Dooku charges and she sends an orange energon stick towards him. The attack is thwarted but not destroyed.  
“What is that?”  
She conducts it with waves of her hand and it feels like young Jedi training.  
Soundwave does another trick maneuver over head while Ventress loops around to fire at a recovered Laserbeak. Skywalker is flying straight for her and Dooku.  
Megatron stands and guards her with an arm.  
Dooku notices, “How did you end up on the Ghost Moon so quickly?”  
She wrinkles her face at him, “I’m not answering any of your questions, loser.”  
Anakin bows low in his starfighter and sprays the ground with laserfire. Megatron takes aim while Dooku dodges.  
“Sonica, feed me some red and get out of here.” He tucks an arm behind his back for her as he acts as shield. She grabs it while Anakin comes around for another shot.  
Dooku deflects with the Force and gets closer to Megatron in two bounds.  
Sonica transforms and starts to take off but something holds her back.  
Megatron charges but Force lightning drops him to his knees.  
Dooku squeezes the hand that directs the Force around Sonica, and her alloy dents and wrinkles, earning a cry from her.  
“You’re more fragile than the others.”  
Anakin interrupts and Dooku’s evades, releasing his grip, and Sonica crashes.  
As Megatron stands, Starscream comes from the side, nearly swiping the man with a wing, had he not rolled out of the way. Then the Seeker arches straight up and assists Plo Koon with the Separatist’s ship.  
Dooku looses track of Megatron but he senses where he’s going to hit next--- a fraction of a second before it happens. He tumbles in the dirt then gets onto his feet. Another push against the unseen saves him from a fatal kick.  
Megatron strides angrily towards him, “For making a fool out of me...”  
Dooku rolls out from under an attack only to immediately block another.  
“And for keeping me here,” He ejects his sword from under his cannon, “you have earned a long, slow, painful death.”  
The Count blocks three more attacks, the last one was just a millisecond late and a bruise begins over his ribs. “Ventress, come get me.”  
Megatron grins as his blood boils in something powerful besides the dark energon. His anger escalates to a height he never knew possible and an easy malice tickles his spark.  
He lifts a hand, it feels...natural.  
Dooku readies as Ventress begins a dive for him.  
Another frigate enters the atmosphere and busies the Jedi and transforming flyers.  
Sonica sits up somewhere to Megatron’s right but he doesn’t notice.  
This invisible...Force...itches at his fingertips and inhales the aura of his wrath.  
Dooku raises a hand for Force lightning when Megatron swings an arm. The man is thrown back a short ways into the dirt and the giant cackles.  
“Only living things, is that right?” Megatron vanishes and reappears at Dooku’s side, ready to stab, “You underestimated me yet again.”  
Ventress fires on Megatron.  
He dodges and fires back. He just misses and Dooku lands a deep gash across the top of his foot. The giant flinches and withdraws at the same time he disappears.  
Dooku finds him and pushes back this time.  
When Megatron reappears at the end of a rut in the dirt, Ventress is just above with the cockpit open. A Force jump lifts him up and into the starfighter.  
Dooku looks down and Megatron is gone.  
Knife fingers come up from underneath and Dooku pushes the ship away with great effort.  
“To the ship, now!”  
“Yes Master.”  
Megatron is missing again and Dooku shoves him away again, three times in a row, all with eyes closed for better concentration.  
At a tall height, he asks Ventress to open the cockpit. The moment she does, he throws Force lightning outside and Megatron falls to the shrinking surface.  
Dooku grins and they make it to the ship without further incident.  
Grievous is on the bridge, after being picked up by a remaining droid fighter, when Dooku gets there from the launch deck.  
“That runt broke one of my lightsabers right in front of me! The savage...”  
“Doesn’t matter now, what are the stats?”  
The tactician bot warns them of the three Stardestroyers that are approaching. They’ve lost contact with all but three of the frigates, two of which, didn’t flee the blast of the moon in time.  
“What happened to the others?”  
“Three Transformers where suspended in space when an orange boomerang crippled the ones that remained; they are inoperable and cannot communicate.”  
Dooku sits darkly but gracefully in the commander’s seat.  
Ventress and Grievous wait quietly as he thinks.  
“General,” A droid turns Grievous’ head, “we’re picking up on approaching local attack shuttles.”  
He strides over and looks at the scanners before turning to Dooku, “The pirates.”  
Dooku’s eyes fall shut. They were so close. Now that the powerful she-bot is in play, the battles will be harder. Worse, Megatron is figuring out the darkside of the Force. He should have killed him when he could.  
When Dooku’s eyes open, his gaze lands on the scorched parts of his clothing.  
On top of everything else, it seems the Transformers have allied with the Jedi.  
He stands and heads for his quarters, “Call for a full retreat. Once I’m comfortable, we will report everything to Darth Sidious.”


	14. Wayside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are still enjoying TRANS-FORCE. Thank you for leaving Kudos and thank you for your comments, MUCH appreciated.  
> No, this isn't a wrap-up of any sorts, there is still a long ways to go before this fic concludes, I just wanted to say thank you AND announce a sister story to TRANS-FORCE---  
> *drum roll*  
> In progress and still developing, (with no ETA, sorry) I present: PREDACON FORCE.  
> Some of our favorite side-characters in both PRIME and CLONE WARS get a spotlight, including- but not limited to- Maul, Embo, Cad Bane, Savage Opress and others. If you have other encounters you want to see, tell me in the comments. It's not too late to add someone I may be forgetting.   
> Once I have the first draft completed, I'll begin posting it so add me to your lists for updates.

Sonica glances over her legs, as they got the worst of it aside from her delta wing pieces that hang on her hips. There are a few dents on her arms but nothing serious. But it’s enough to add weight to loosing the moon...her anger flickers.  
“Just grand. Really. Could there possibly be more?”  
The enemy ships above her are retreating. Megatron gets up gingerly.  
“Thank you.”  
Movement drops her gaze to the horizon and other spacecrafts are moving in.  
“I swear my thanks wasn’t sarcastic. What did I do?”  
Megatron steps up to her and she looks over his cuts and gashes.  
“I’ve seen slag, and now I’ve seen you.”  
“And still in better condition,” he offers a hand.  
"Yeah, too bad they can't do anything about your personality."  
Megatron glances over his shoulder instead of quipping back. He gauges his health against a new potential of battle...and protecting Sonica until Prime gets here.  
For certain reasons, Sonica has always been more delicate than other Transformers and insists on staying that way. Only in times like these, is it inconvenient.  
Starscream and Soundwave land in bot mode behind him and Skywalker lands his singed starfighter off to her side in front of her.  
“Are you sure you should be getting out? I don’t think the battle is done.”  
“Oh no, it is.” He nods at a distance up past her head, opposite of the approaching shuttles “We’ll be fine.”  
Megatron follows his gaze and one of the Stardestroyers is lowered partially in the atmosphere. No additional forces are organized and only one Carrier deploys from the ship.  
The battle is over, this is a show of muscle.  
He watches Anakin examine her legs when Starscream steps up beside him, opposite of Soundwave. The Seeker fidgets so Megatron indulges him with a glance his direction, as he wanted.  
Starscream does a slight gesture with his hand that makes the signal for “recon complete”.  
He waits for additional details.  
Starscream checks for eyes and the Carrier is almost to their location, holding the Autobots. He has to make this quick.  
He shows a measure of something very small, hidden behind his back, and holds up two fingers.  
Megatron nods just as Optimus drops from the bottom of the Carrier, followed by Bumblebee, and runs for Sonica.  
As he crouches down near Anakin, the other shuttles arrive, hesitantly, and a leading one touches down.  
They fawn over her a while more as the Carrier lands with Obi-wan and Ahsoka, accompanied by two handfuls of clones. Meanwhile, a figure from the new arrivals, strides across the distance with a small number of men.  
Megatron has no concern for any of these and goes deep in thought about his next choice of options.  
“W’at is goin’ on aroun’ here?”  
Obi-wan takes front as Hondo stops several safe strides away from the giant robots.  
The pirate leader gawks at the cooled, melted alloy around the gashes and cuts all over the thief’s body and that leads his eyes to the rest of the land.  
From where he stands, he sees the wreckage more clearly. Droid remains speckle the ground like stars and the parts of the plantlife that aren’t on fire, are blackened by lightsabers or something else. The dirt wears the scars just as well as the large grey robot.  
“We don’t mean to intrude and we won’t stay long. We only need to get the lady on her feet again and we’ll be on our way.”  
Many questions bubble into his head and they enlarge his eyes. After starting and stopping a couple times, he picks one to start, pointing at Megatron.  
“Is he workin’ with you now? He stole some of my inventory.”  
Starscream smirks and shifts his weight to one leg, “If you want it back so badly, you might be able to find it within Alderaan’s orbit.”  
Obi-wan lifts a hand to pause his teasing, “They aren’t working for anyone. They don’t even want to be in the war.”  
“They were wit’ Grievous, now they’re wit’ you... How are they stayin’ out of the war? When can I get a reimbursement for their...visits?”  
Obi-wan begins to patiently and briefly explain when Hondo sees the tall red and blue robot, scoop up the pretty one with the dark maroon with gold outlines.  
Her features wrinkle with pain and her rescuer tries a kind smile, softly assuring her care.  
Hondo points at them, “Where did these come from?”  
“I was just telling you,” Obi-wan glances at Optimus as he takes her to the Carrier, “They arrived here on the Ghost Moon, which was just destroyed.”  
He balks, “Oh no. No, no, no, no...are the Separatists after them? Is that what was happening?”  
“I’m afraid so.”  
“Jedi Obi-wan, I’m goin’ to ask nicely just this once: please leave. I’ll forgive the losses if I never see the giant robots again.”  
His eyes move again to the she-bot as she ducks inside the Carrier, mustering her grit against the pain of her legs being moved inside with her.  
“Do they...have feelings?”  
“Yes, living metal, as far as we understand.” Obi-wan begins to walk for the Carrier as everyone carefully loads up for departure, “Again, sorry for the intrusion.”  
The Carrier lifts and the tall red and blue one, plus the yellow one, both jump to hang from the bottom.  
The last three change their shape within seconds, and fly off beside them.  
“Boss,” one of his men dares to speak after they’re specks in the air, “if da war is goin’ ta get worse, should we pick a side?”  
Hondo turns slowly towards him, “Let’s hope with all our might, that we never have to.”

# # #

Darth Sidious stands still in the holo communicator as Dooku bows in deepest obeisance after his report.  
“At the least, the Transformers won’t be returning home. If the one named Megatron is progressing as you say, he could prove a better ally than an experiment.”  
“Despite our past dealings with him?”  
“Indeed, because his experiences with the Jedi are not going to go well. If all he wanted was to return to his universe, the alliance he currently has is no longer useful to him. And he won’t be interested in working with his enemies longer than he has to. Therefore, compared to us who were just trying to level with him, our offers will be more favorable.  
“If I were you, Count Dooku, I’d start conjuring some convincing research towards returning him home and prepare a place at the table just for him.”  
“I will begin at once, my Lord.”  
“And I will await your ‘research’ report at the end of 72 hours. I predict our new ally will be mostly ready by then to receive us.”

# # #

Sonica undergoes a repair not unlike surgery, without any form of painkiller as she sits against a wall in the hangar.  
Anakin gets a new lesson about Transformer biology, that they do have something like a nerve system that transmits touch and other signals throughout their body. Megatron has learned to control his pain receptors but Sonica, with her fragile body, cannot.  
Anakin does the detail work that Bumblebee and Soundwave can’t do and Ahsoka, plus a few engineering clones, fetch the tools. Optimus oversees the operation as he lets Sonica squeeze his hand. Starscream hovers at her side opposite of Megatron who leans against the wall with crossed arms watching Plo Koon standing beside Soundwave, echoing whatever he says.  
Master Yoda watches from the other end of the launch deck with some passing clones who either stop to watch in awe or rush in to clean whatever fluid has sprayed onto the floor.  
“Hang on, Sonica,” Optimus lightly squeezes back as Soundwave removes more of her plating.  
Starscream shakes his head, “She has a healing type.”  
“Only for fatal injuries,” Optimus corrects.  
Megatron rolls his eyes, of course Prime knows about the types; he has probably known longer then he. The only reason Starscream knows is because she saved him with it while justice was being executed for his treachery.  
Soundwave reaches in and something clicks, making Sonica nearly kick him as she cries out. He holds her ankle down and somehow gives her a look with nothing but a head turn.  
“Sorry...”  
Starscream walks around by Bumblebee and helps hold her legs down at the top of her thighs.  
The Grand Master hobbles closer to the ends of her feet, “Help, perhaps, I can.”  
Anakin takes a tool from Ahsoka and dabs his forehead with his sleeve, “It’s not like building a lightsaber, Master. Their circuitry is nothing like I’ve seen before.”  
“Understand, I do. Calming her mind, is my intention.” He Force leaps onto the tip of her toe.  
Optimus is deep in thought as he watches the Grand Master lift a hand, “The Force, can it heal?”  
“Yes, but difficult, it is. Knowledge of the body, it requires.”   
Prime watches intently as Yoda gracefully sweeps his hand in front of him, making Sonica blink slowly and gradually slump against the wall. Finally, she relaxes enough to put herself in a deep powerdown. Yoda helps her get there then stops when her head rolls to the side.  
The grueling hours continue.  
Anakin uses the Force when he can see the obvious connections but most of them, he’s unsure of. Bumblebee helps and Plo Koon relays instructions from Soundwave, but despite the large portion they’ve repaired, a larger portion more is left. A few times, they’ll finish mending a connection or two just to find an extra end that looks like it must go where they just were.  
One area in particular, they keep coming back to as they’ll get several steps ahead, feeling confident, only to find that something isn’t right.  
A few times, Bumblebee and Soundwave can’t agree and he quickly finds this is due to Sonica’s build, not their knowledge of their own biology. Their legendary figure is more complex because of her abilities.  
The exhaustion is settling in; using the Force quicken progress or undo progress, and learning loads of information on the fly, and relying on what's left of his physical energy is gradually wearing him down.  
Ahsoka and Captain Rex continue at his side, taking turns while the other fetches more fluids for Anakin to drink.  
Six hours rolls into twelve, and twelve unravels into twenty-four as the Transformers are, again, disagreeing about where another mysterious end goes.  
Rex is taking a turn fetching tools while Ahsoka grabs food for them to eat. He frowns at the giants as Anakin waits for the conclusion of their discussion, resting his arms on the sides as he almost hangs there, fighting to stand on his feet.  
“I suggest a break, General.”  
Anakin grins, “But I’m having fun. I can’t stop now.”  
Rex shares a courteous half smile.  
“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to sit for a while.” He glances up at the discussion as Bumblebee questions Soundwave’s conclusion. Starscream butts in and challenges the yellow Scout how he would know otherwise.  
Optimus continues to stare at her wounds.  
Rex stands next to his General as he sits on a medium-sized crate.  
“If they can’t go home, what happens next?”  
“Senator Padame is figuring that out. She’s fighting to give them a remote planet where they can live undisturbed.”  
“Is there a planet in mind yet?”  
“I don’t think so. There was talk about Wild Space but we’ll see.”  
Voices are rising and Megatron steps in behind Soundwave, looming over the bickering ones and growling orders. His volume has to rise above Starscream’s criticism and Bumblebee’s snapping retorts.  
Soundwave starts to go ahead with his plan until Bumblebee blocks the view with a warning. Megatron starts to tell him off when Starscream’s added, unnecessary critique overlaps; turning his Master’s warning onto himself. Bumblebee shamelessly announces how pathetic that was and Plo Koon gives up.  
Anakin stands again, yelling and waving his arms over his head.  
Rex stands by with a hand on a blaster.   
Yoda jumps down from her toe, shakes his head and starts to walk out.  
Ahsoka sets the tray of food down to help her Master stop the tension.  
Optimus suddenly, but gently, reaches across the quarreling, physically severing it, and hovers a hand over Sonica's legs.  
Soundwave moves aside to give Prime some room.  
“Um...Optimus Prime?” Starscream is the only who dares to speak, “What are you doing?”  
He doesn’t answer and something within the atmosphere turns Yoda around, eyes wide. Plo Koon whirls around next to him.  
Anakin notices their surprise, making sure he’s not the only one who feels it.  
Optimus’ blue eyes are brighter and entranced. With the stirring of the Force, something else whispers from far away.  
Inside her legs, parts clink and rattle. A wire flickers over the top edge as they watch incredulously. After two minutes, it cuts off and Optimus withdraws his hand.  
“I thought I’d...try...as it may be some time before we return home.”  
Yoda hobbles over as Bumblebee, Starscream, Megatron, and Soundwave scrutinize the wound.  
“Touch it, do not.” The Grand Master bounds off the ground and balances on her toe once more.  
Bumblebee’s brow is turned up in the middle as he beeps softly.  
Anakin returns to his spot and looks over the parts they were struggling with, “No, I think it’s right, Bee.”  
Optimus looks up, “I couldn’t do more than move a few things.”  
Yoda’s gaze shifts over the parts and pieces molded together like there was no injury at all, “Heal, you did.”  
“Though you weren’t able to heal her completely...” Anakin runs a hand over his hair, “you still cut the work in half.”  
All eyes stare at him for an explanation. Optimus stares back, uncertain. His intention was only to try it. He may as well learn how it works while they’re stuck.  
“Did I...do something wrong?”  
Anakin is so tired, he laughs.  
Yoda ignores him, “Much training and focus, healing requires, and a keen sense of the Force. Mastered it, few have, in all our history. In moments, a difficult task you have performed, though little, your experience with the Force is.”  
The stares widen and Optimus looks down at his hands in awe.  
Megatron suddenly sighs, exasperated, “The Matrix.”  
“Matrix?” Yoda asks Megatron.  
“A sacred relic passed down the line of Primes. It’s more than just a mark of leadership. It’s rumored to connect to the AllSpark, our afterlife and beginning; it’s also said to contain all the wisdom of the Primes before him.”  
Optimus looks up, “All you told me before was it requires knowledge of the body. The earliest Primes witnessed her forging...”  
Starscream nods, reluctantly impressed, “That makes a lot of sense.”  
“More connections, our universes have, than we have yet to realize.”  
Soundwave starts the last touches and Bumblebee grudgingly follows suit and works on the dents in her armor plating. Remembering he lacks a hammer his size, he resorts to using his fist. It helps with the lingering frustration too.  
Megatron grips the hint of hope fluttering through his mind: The Matrix, the silver energon...all connectors to our universe... The Force, a connector of their universe...is there another?  
Optimus stands and the whole room watches, the light of the barrier shields glint off the window glass across his chest, “Grand Master Yoda, would it be against customs to teach me the ways of the Force?”


	15. Mentors and Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, my OC Sonica has a little more spotlight just for this chapter. The only reason is because my number-one-fan and sister loves her.  
> All you need to know is she has a deal with Megatron, to use him as bait, to awake Unicron again. She's doing this because of a curse that she's trying to break. If Megatron has added power, like the extra energon types, Unicron should awaken again to use him. Also: Sonica's spark re-ignites, or reincarnates, and all of the past lives inhabit her mind-- in a way-- as Doradus the First will occasionally posses "the vessel" that is their body in times of urgency.   
> That's it. ENJOY!

“Don’t leave me hangin’.” Sonica winks at Optimus where she stands next to him.   
He finally high-fives her with a small smile.   
“I don’t know why you’re shy about using the Force, I think that’s fraggin’ boss.”  
Megatron would like to demote the praise by pointing out its commonality; he can use it too. But he keeps his mouth shut.  
Yoda did a meditative thing towards Optimus, stated that he is very lightside Force-sensitive, and left to “discuss” things with the other Jedi. It’s been a few hours and they’re still talking about whether or not to train him.  
All this towards someone as pure as Optimus, would be infinitely worse if they knew Megatron has tapped into what he assumes is the darkside. He must be hiding it well so far; the green speck doesn't yet seem to notice.  
Prime has the right idea: may as well learn how the Force works. And watching his training may lead him to a new way of getting back home.  
Sonica glances at the others whom have separated to either side of the launch deck. For now, the other Jedi are on the bridge and only a scattered few clones walk in and out.  
“So...what now?”  
“What do you mean?” Megatron raises a brow, “We’re stuck here.”  
“No, we’re not. I don’t know about the rest of you but I still have this feeling that we will be getting home...just not by conventional means through a freaky planetoid.”  
Starscream huffs, “Your ‘feeling’ wouldn’t happen to have details, would it?”  
“Yeah, actually. It says you’re going to be an aft about it.”  
He frowns.  
“Common knowledge,” Megatron drives the insult further in, “Anything else?”  
“The Matrix and the silver type are connectors of our universes, right? The Force is the connector of this universe... There must be more parallels. If we can learn these, get them all in the same place, so-to-speak, then the right wrecked magic should zap us home.”  
Optimus nods, “If the Ghost Moon was all of those connections in one place, that could explain the disappearances and sudden appearances of creatures. The moon would've shifted between dimensions; changing according to the will of whatever entity pulled the hardest.”  
“And in a balance, that would change in equal measure, making its so-called ‘orbit’ seem like seasons.” Megatron adds.  
Starscream huffs again, “Fortunate, we’re figuring all this out now.”  
“No kidding,” Sonica beams, “Had the moon not blown up, would we have ever known?”  
“That’s not what I...”  
“So all we need is the next catalyst...is that the right word? Inducer of...magic entities...?” She starts to deflate, “You’re all catching my meaning though, right?”  
Bumblebee laughs, “I know Optimus and I are.”  
“It’s not difficult to decipher your esoterism.” Megatron jabs and Soundwave nods proudly next to him.  
“Easy now, sparklings,” Sonica gives Megatron a sly look, “We are but a few elements away for a closer step to our return. Mind your manners until then so we don’t scare our info-booth workers.”  
A clone shakes his head and mutters, “Droids.”  
His nearest brother in arms nods and then they notice it’s quiet.  
Sonica smiles and starts to correct them but Megatron shoots first.  
“Manufactured humans.”  
Starscream chuckles, “Do you think they hate droids because they have to share an assembly line?”  
Sonica shoves and pins him against a wall but smiles at the clones, “Call it even. Go about your business.”  
They hesitate at first, removing their hands from their blasters, and then run off.  
“Really Megs?”  
“What?”  
“Can’t you be a better example for Starscream?”  
He pushes her arm way, “Excuse you.”  
“No thanks. But seriously you two, don’t make more enemies than you already have.”  
Bumblebee, with his arms crossed, smiles behind his facemask.  
The small door at the end opens, and Ahsoka walks in. Her motive was to cater to any needs they may have but she and Sonica start a long conversation that somehow leads to music.  
Sonica sings a few songs from their home world. Much of the sounds are through her complex voice box and are more metallic, yet wispy and soft.  
However, learning the differences is fascinating for them. At the end of the discussion, Grand Master Yoda returns with holo communicators of the other Jedi, plus the ones present. Plo Koon stands next to Obi-wan, who smiles pleasantly.  
“A precious value towards all life, we Jedi have, and we protect it. Size and strength, matters not, in the Force. How it is used, is the only truth of a living being.  
“Optimus Prime, a strong connection to the lightside, you have. To train you, we deem necessary, while you live here. May the Force guide you.”  
“I am honored,” He bows.  
They all reciprocate and Windu begins, “We won’t be able to train you in the traditional ways. Most Jedi start at the Jedi Temple as younglings, trained by the Grand Master. After they’ve attended the Gathering, where they earn and build their own lightsabers, they become Padawans ready to be mentored by Jedi Knights or Masters.”  
Sonica grins, “Is there a place for those over four million years old?”  
Windu raises a brow but responds, “That’s more workable than the fact that Optimus Prime is already capable of expert-level Force wielding. With that in mind, we suggest to you, Prime, that you start with the basics to add foundation to the abilities you posses.”  
“As a Jedi Youngling...” He states for clarity.  
“We’ll tailor that name to Jedi Beginner, to avoid confusion.”  
Optimus nods with a small smile.  
Obi-wan touches his beard, “And that brings us to another matter. All Jedi are currently in the war efforts to restore peace. We could train you, perhaps collectively, as you travel where you must, but it would also involve you in the conflict you’re trying to avoid.”  
“I understand,” He thinks carefully, “Speaking for myself, I will fight only when there are no wiser options.”  
Bumblebee steps up and firmly beeps in different tones.  
Anakin turns to Yoda, “He says he’ll stay by Optimus Prime’s side.”  
Sonica shrugs, “I’ll go where ever. Although, I suggest we stay together as a group.”  
“I don’t care if we occasionally separate, but I agree with Sonica that we should be collected together more often than not.” Megatron adds.  
There are some scattered nods in the settling pause.  
“I say we do something special for the Jedi-to-be,” Sonica rest an arm on Optimus, “Party for the Jedi Beginner!”  
But they had to say farewells and thank yous to the Council first.  
While they did, Sonica looked for things to make a table or even a bar of sorts. The best she could do was a wall of crates and a sheet cover for one of the spacecrafts, draped over with its odd corners. It was lumpy and uneven but close enough.  
With help from some of the clones and Ahsoka, she found empty fuel barrels that would make due for cups.  
After the more formal company leaves, Sonica turns on her music, pours the drinks, and invites Obi-wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Plo Koon to join them with their own consumables.  
Anakin and Ahsoka (whom Sonica named the “A” team on the spot) asked that they not only celebrate a new beginner Jedi, but the first of his race being a Jedi.   
Server droids were rushed to and from the kitchen and the drinks where there in minutes.  
Plo proved easier to convince than Obi-wan who hesitated until Sonica said she’d make the first half an elegant affair.  
To that he raised a brow and Sonica proposed a formal toast and began a regal introduction to her speech.  
Obi-wan heaved a long sigh and took a drink from one of the server droids.   
“Yes.” Sonica teases with her chin high, “I have nearly figured you out now, Kenobi. You’re either the fancy type or just very polite and easily bound by societal convention...or both. I’ll narrow it down when this is over.”  
Anakin is laughing the hardest out of all of them.  
“I will begin my toast. I trust all your grips are good. I will _try_ not to get carried away.”  
Starscream slumps, “You all think she’s joking.”  
“Shush.” She takes a moment to think, staring up at nothing, “Today sucked like blackhole...but it ended well...cheers.”  
They suffer the awkward silence of her untimely gag and give her looks.  
“You’re right, that was bad. Soundwave, you do it.”  
The pause only lasts long enough for everyone to look at him.  
Megatron downs his drink, slams the cup down and walks away.  
“Sonica,” Starscream grumbles over the snickering of the Jedi.  
“What? They can’t drink anyway and most of you don’t even chuckle. Let me have my fun.”  
Bumblebee glances down at his cup and looks at her, asking if it’s a drink or decoration. To that, she only shrugs.  
But a toast was, eventually, made and it was sincere and hopeful.  
Indeed, their start was rough and full of rude lessons. Nonetheless, even with the Ghost Moon gone and their chances of leaving slim, they can’t overlook the new places and faces that they have had an against-the-odds chance to meet.  
They say the same word as they raise their glasses and it starts a long conversation about commonalities and differences with culture and beyond. The descriptions inspire wonder in the new ears and several humorous true stories.  
Following those, the many worlds around their own are described. The many races are mentioned and favorites are listed, if Obi-wan and Sonica aren’t going back and forth with their sassy commentary and light flirting.  
Optimus and Bumblebee talk a little of their experiences meeting new races and Starscream will tell a story or two when prompted. Megatron and Soundwave mostly keep to themselves but the conversation is interesting enough to listen to...for a while.  
All the tireless action within the hours they’ve arrived has hit, on top of their comfortable refuel. Anakin feels it too and retires early. Plo Koon soon follows and Obi-wan.  
Starscream has long since gotten comfortable against a wall next to Soundwave whose only tell is the angle that he rests his head. Bumblebee laid on the floor to stretch out but it must’ve felt good enough to drift off into sleep mode.  
Megatron, off to the side in a corner, fights it but Optimus is confident enough in Sonica to find a place to rest.  
She walks up to Megatron, “I already got a recharge. Take yours.”  
His red eyes are sharp though fatigued, “I never sleep.”  
“Naturally, but I’m saying you can trust me to keep watch.”  
He shakes his head, “You expect me to believe that after learning you gave the types’ weaknesses to the Autobots... before I even get samples?”  
“You can trust that I don’t trust you, and letting something happen to you will keep me from confronting Unicron. You are my only link, Bait.”  
“Only if I get ahold of all the types. Rule-breaker willingly submits onto a dissection table.”  
“Of course, you will get the types,” Sonica’s smirk grows a mischievous edge, “you’re not powerful enough to get the Destroyer’s attention just yet.”  
“Please continue to under estimate me. The shock on your face when I rule Cybertron and Earth will be all the more satisfying.”  
“Sounds good,” her optics follow up and down his body length.  
He glares, not sure what to make of that response. She has surprised him once before and that resulted in the near demise of his Decepticon army and a large energon crystal in his back, crippling him.  
Sonica walks away after a while.   
He stays awake and watches her stop just before the launch deck’s barrier and gazes out among the stars.  
Maybe Doradus the First, the original of all the re-ignited sparks leading up to Sonica, is taking in the constellations of this strange universe with her eerie white-ringed optics.  
He starts to wonder if Doradus the First could be another parallel to this universe somehow. Does this place have spiritual manifestations?  
His mind drifts off and his optics close before he can ponder it more.

# # #

Ventress enters Count Dooku’s office. He doesn’t look up from whatever he reads on his desk as she approaches.  
The 72 hours are almost up and though the samples of the Ghost Moon have revealed much, he’s continuing attempts to fill in blanks that the Jedi likely have answers to already.  
“You better have something useful to say, Ventress.”  
“I believe I do, Master.”  
He keeps reading so she goes ahead with her statement.  
“After being forced to hear Grievous’...grievances, about his lightsabers, I speculate that the Transformers have an interest in the kyber crystals.”  
Count Dooku’s sleepless eyes look up at her sharply.  
“We lost track of the first lightsaber he left in the big one on Alderaan, but after the winged one broke this second one, he deliberately sought and kept the crystal, then implied he holds two as he flew off shortly after.”  
His gaze eases off and drifts into his thoughts. Then he moves to a sample of the moon in a petri dish and brings it up to his eye level. After some concentrated focus on it, he sets it down, satisfied.  
“Thank you, Ventress. Be on your way.”  
She bows deeply, “Glad to be of service, Master.”

# # #

“Primes are wise leaders rumored to be connected to the mystical. Got leaders like that?” She talks into the communicator frequency adjusted on her own comlink.   
In the launch deck, she rests her head in her hand as she lays on her stomach.  
“My first thoughts are towards the Jedi Masters on the Council. Any other powerful leaders we’ve had have passed away, my dear.”  
Sonica smiles, “You’re right, it doesn’t feel quite right anyway. It just doesn’t align as well as our Matrix and your guys’ Force.”  
Obi-wan on the bridge strokes at his beard, “I see what you mean.”  
“Have any special relics of sorts?”  
“Plenty. They’re heavily guarded and archived within the Jedi Temple though.”  
“Does your Council position come with perks, handsome?”  
He shakes his head with a smile, “You wouldn’t be trying to tempt me, would you?”  
“Of course not...I’m just asking what else comes with benefits.”  
His chuckle builds to where it moves his shoulders.  
“You have a sweet laugh. How are you single?”  
“Jedi rule. We’re not to be attached to anyone or anything.”  
There’s a shocked pause.  
“Your rules hurt my feelings. You deserve happiness, my man.”  
He’s touched but stays true, “Let’s get back to brainstorming on how to get you home. Optimus should be done training with Master Plo on Arda in a few minutes.”  
Sonica rolls over and checks on Starscream, the only one that stayed behind while the rest went to watch.  
The Seeker looks at her from something in his hand.  
By his expression, it’s none of her business.  
“Alright...um...” she thinks through the subjects she’s brought up and dissects them in case she’s missing anything.  
Starscream looks to her; whatever was in his hand is tucked away, “What about crystals?”  
She makes a face, “Why?”  
“Our...energon is harvested in crystals and that links to us after a process...do they have such things?”  
“Obi-ken,”  
“Yes, child?”  
She grins and almost forgets to ask, “Do you and yours have special crystals? I mean, aside from the ones you might flatter your love interest with?”  
“We do have other special crystals, starshine. There are some in our lightsabers that connect to the Force.”  
Sonica snaps up and lands on her knees, “That’s it!”  
“Oh my, you’re as darling when you’re excited as you are loud.”  
“But that’s it, do you feel it? That’s the other parallel. Where are these crystals? What are they?”  
“...We call them kyber crystals but their location is sacred.”  
“Is there a planet Kyber out there?”  
“No.” He almost laughs, “Good guess though.”  
Sonica stands up, “It may be our only way home. Without the Ghost Moon, to take us back and forth, that location could act as a one-way as long as I keep all silver energon to myself and you all keep the kyber crystals.”  
“You have a point,” Obi-wan thinks a moment, “but this would have to be approved through the Council.”  
“Sounds good. Let’s get Big Dad and Little Dad back up here with the thorny pair and Bee so we can get started.”  
She disconnects before Obi-wan can ask.  
“Was she referring to my General?”  
He turns to Commander Wolf behind him, “I think Megatron and Soundwave are the thorny pair.”  
“He has two honorable titles. For what reason would she call him anything else?” He scowls.  
Obi-wan glances at the wolf-like insignia he wears...the same one that Plo wears on a piece of armor on the back of his right hand. Then he remembers the dipiction Wolf and his men drew on one of their Carriers with the label: “Plo’s Bros”.  
“I have no idea.”

# # #

Megatron listens through his comlink, to what Soundwave is hearing and privately recording for later: Optimus’ training.  
He had a “delayed change of mind” to follow them onto Arda as he was bored and curious. Sonica was suspicious but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t dismiss with partial truths. Then he left Starscream with instructions to further examine the crystals while he left then landed several kilometers away from where Optimus and Master Plo are practicing in Arda’s rural areas.  
So far, it’s only been how to sense the Force around them, which Optimus is able to do for the most part. Master Plo will find things in the vicinity and charge Optimus to find it, or identify it.  
Megatron felt silly to begin with, but strategy demanded he do it anyway. He and Optimus, surprisingly, excel almost at the same rate.  
It’s easy to detect the surrounding plantlife, plus some of the creatures, but the smaller they are, the harder. Master Plo challenged often to find insects. It was done well enough that Megatron didn’t mind the redundancy but as the time to quit drew near, he began to itch for more and began pacing.  
At this rate, it will take stellar cycles to learn the Force. He needs fast.  
“It takes a long time to learn the Force that way,”  
Megatron whirls around to find a darkly cloaked figure standing a ways from him. All he can see is the tip of his human nose and mouth, and the wrinkled hands clasped in front of him.  
The man grins evilly, “You look like a fast learner, my giant friend.”  
“Your sources must come from the Count. He’s the only one that has seen me use it.”  
“You are correct. I am the one who holds his leash.”  
Megatron puts up his highest guard. Immediately, he thinks up escape routes and keeps his comlink ready to contact Sonica with the Jedi.  
“What do you want?”  
“It’s not about me, Megatron. This is about you. Dooku has humiliated you and has failed me. Defeat him and I’ll train you in the ways of the Force at your pace. Defeat me after your training, and I’ll send you home to your universe.”  
“How would you manage that? Your pet destroyed the Ghost Moon by your orders.”  
“The Jedi would’ve destroyed it eventually if we hadn’t, in the name of safety and peace.  
“Lucky for you, I know things about the Ghost Moon that the Jedi don’t, and I’m willing to do whatever it takes to get you home, should you best me.”  
“Whatever it takes, huh? Why? Is it out of the goodness of your heart?”  
He chuckles and it sounds sick and ancient, “The cells that have been mentioned to you are midchlorians. They are, in essence, fragments of the Force itself. You alone, Megatron, have the most I’ve seen in my long life. I don’t know what you’re capable of but if you’re going to get in my way, I want you gone.”  
“So you would eliminate me,”  
“And if I can’t, what choice do I have?”  
The silence hallows as Megatron’s mind weaves through every word. His millions of years of strategy churning the possibilities.  
“I don’t believe you would train someone who threatens you.”  
“It’s a gamble on my part, you see that clearly. But it’s as much of a gamble for me, as it is for you. You don’t know what I’m capable of and if you fail to defeat me, then you will serve as my apprentice until you do. That is the way of the Sith.”  
Megatron’s eyes narrow at him across the distance as the wrathful thickness of the air smothers all life and time around them.  
It’s not a good bargain; that’s the most suspicious part. Does this mastermind plan to give him a choice?  
His comlink clicks on and it nearly startles him, “Megatron, where are you?”  
It’s Sonica. Optimus and Master Plo have beaten him back to the ship. He lost track of time.  
“I’ll give you time to think it over, Megatron. I’ll visit you again soon.”  
“Megatron,” Sonica’s tone is stricter, “you better answer or else.”  
He’s about to when a Republic starfighter stops above him and lowers.  
The cloaked man is gone.  
Master Plo stops at eye level and somehow scrutinizes him from behind his mask.  
Megatron touches a finger to his comlink and responds to Sonica, “I’m with the Jedi. Calm down.”  
“Of course you’re with him, he went looking for you because he was sensing a disturbance in the Force. He was worried and so was I.”  
“I’m touched.” He deadpans, “I’ll follow him up now.”  
“Good, because when you get here, we’ll need to talk about your sneaking off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entering: Darth Sidious!  
> Can you all guess what's going to happen next? >:P


	16. Knife's Edge

“I’m sorry, Sonica,” Obi-wan begins as she paces in the launch deck. “But can you see why we hesitate? You have some sacred things, don’t you? Would you lend them to just anyone?”  
“I get that, I truly mean no disrespect.” She doesn’t notice Megatron and Master Plo arriving behind her, “As we’ve said before, we don’t want to complicate your war. Your enemies just blew up an entire moon to get to us-- we endanger you every moment we’re here.”  
Obi-wan looks past her legs to Megatron as he lands in bot form and Master Plo’s starfighter is parked, “You make valid points, starshine, really you do. However, there is another matter to be addressed.”  
Sonica follows his gaze and whirls around to Megatron as Optimus steps to his side and clasps a hand between the spikes on his shoulder.  
“What were you doing out there?” She’s the first to ask.  
Megatron turns to Optimus.  
“Answer her question.”  
“Getting some needed space from you Autobots.” He shrugs his hand off.  
“During my training, I sensed a quiet chaos, rippling through the Force’s steady, ongoing flow. Upon mentioning this to Master Plo, he detected it, and called it a disturbance; meaning there was something evil nearby. All Jedi here reacted and while coordinating our return to the ship, we learn you weren’t where you said you’d be.”  
Bumblebee sets his hands on his hips, “Can you guess what we’re thinking?”  
Anakin, standing near the yellow Scout, walks into the middle like he’s conducting traffic, “Now hold on, we haven’t heard Megatron’s part of the story. I think you all are being a little harsh.”  
Starscream and Soundwave look to Megatron as everyone else does.  
“I was practicing,” he finally states after a long moment, “if Optimus can do it, why can’t I?”  
Master Plo un-crosses his arms, “Are you Force-sensitive too?”  
“Enough,” he glares at Optimus, “I threw Dooku a small distance on our last encounter.”  
The Jedi exchange glances and Sonica’s brow turns up in the middle.  
“Is it because of him, you won’t take us to the kyber crystals?”  
“That subject may have to wait, my dear. I think the most pressing matter is Megatron...perhaps the rest of you as well.”  
Sonica rubs at her forehead, “Alright but...if you get us home, it ultimately won’t matter.”  
“We don’t know if the kyber crystals are your way home, Sonica. I’m sorry. For now, we need to figure out what to do about this...training situation.”  
She watches the Jedi leave before she pivots around and storms towards Megatron. “You’re Force-sensitive and didn’t say anything?”  
“I’m going about it a bit differently.” He’s almost smiling at how mad she is, “After all the scrutiny Optimus went through, I knew they wouldn’t be as kind to me.”  
“So going behind their backs was better?” She tenses, “You know, you might have ruined our chances of going home. Good behavior would’ve made things smoother and maybe, we would be heading for the kyber crystals right now. But thanks to you, they have a reason to be suspicious of us. Are you trying to keep us here?”  
“No.” Megatron moves to the nearest wall and leans on it.  
“You shouldn’t be so chill about this, Megs. We could end up staying here forever. These enemies destroyed a moon, what’s to stop them from obliterating any other chances to go home?”  
He crosses his arms and doesn’t say anything. If the old man was telling the truth, they won’t destroy all their means of going home...they’ll destroy them first for experiments...unless he can do something about it.  
“Megatron,”  
His optics shift to Optimus who has taken Sonica’s spot while she paces.  
“We must be honest with the Jedi. They have been kind and they are going out of their way to make our path home easier.”  
He gets off the wall, “Honest, Optimus? We can’t be honest with them because they fear us, as they should.  
“And, I realize I didn’t hear the whole conversation, but from what I gathered of Sonica’s and Kenobi’s exchange, they don’t trust us and aren’t really going out of their way to help.  
“For a second, Optimus, think: how much longer will this ‘easy’ path last us before we’re deemed too dangerous?”  
Optimus steps closer, glowering, “It would be long enough if they didn’t have to concern themselves with your hidden agenda.”  
“I don’t have a hidden agenda. You know me too well. I’m telling you that I see where this is going. I don’t have that ‘benefit of the doubt’ nonsense that you do.  
“So answer my question Optimus: how long? What if it all ended, right now?”  
Silence falls and they physically feel it on their minds. Starscream stands nearby, contemplating the crystals and Soundwave watches the leaders stare each other down. Bumblebee watches the eyes and ears coming in and out of the hangar and Sonica lifts her chin from her hand and looks to Megatron with concerned realization.  
“There’s more you’re not telling us.”  
Megatron moves slowly, staring her in the optics, “And here, isn’t the place to say it.”

# # #

Ahsoka scowls at her thoughts as she and Anakin stand outside the room where Obi-wan and Plo talk to Master Yoda about the new developments.  
“What are you thinking now, Snips?”  
“Sonica had a point there. None of this would be necessary if we could figure out how to get them home.”  
Anakin nods, “I can also see their concern about these robotic giants having a strong connection to the Force. Though they would be here for only a little time, they may learn enough between now, and when we figure this out, that they could be...well, dangerous.”  
“I understand. But, if we are so worried about the Transformers ‘figuring it out’, we’re giving them plenty of time to do so.”  
Just then, Padame steps into the hall, sees them, then sighs in relief as she hurries towards them.  
Ahsoka tries a smile, “Have you been looking for us, Senator?”  
“Yes,” she reciprocates the smile, “I just came to see about progress towards getting them back to their universe.”  
Anakin and Ahsoka exchange uncertain glances. Padame notices.  
“No luck at all?”  
Anakin shakes his head, “Sonica feels she has a lead with the kyber crystals, and she could be right...but we’ve just learned that Megatron is Force-sensitive and probably going darkside.”  
Her eyes fall shut and her brow furrows, “I almost wish you hadn’t told me that.”  
Ahsoka is first to ask, “Why?”  
“I just finished convincing the Senate to consider an exploration to Wild Space for a planet that the Transformers can inhabit. It was about to go to a vote if...there weren’t any new developments.”  
In their own ways, they sigh under the weight of the situation. The Senate will vote for something worse with this new information.  
“Just tell them we don’t have any.” Anakin shrugs with his arms, “Whether or not one of them goes darkside, they’re either going back to their universe, or onto some random planet, out of the way.”  
Ahsoka looks down, “Until the Seperatists discover them again.”  
Padame agrees but Anakin shakes his head.  
“Sonica and Ahsoka are right. We need to act now, before things get worse. I can try and talk to the Chancellor. Maybe he could approve of a secret operative to get these guys out of here.”  
“Despite one of them possibly going darkside?” Ahsoka asks.  
“Possibly...” Padame latches onto the word and sets a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder, but talks to both of them, “if you’re only saying ‘possibly’ then I’ll give you time to be certain. I have four hours before I must report to the Senate. If there is any chance that this can be prevented, then the vote can go on without a hitch.”  
Anakin nods and knocks on the door to the meeting, “Suggest that to the Council. We told the Transformers we value their lives and sentience, it’s time to prove it. Their lives are in danger so it’s time we get them home or find them a new one.”

# # #

Master Yoda, Obi-wan, and Plo, return to the launch deck, the other Jedi follow them through holo communicators carried by driods.  
Megatron takes center with Optimus and Sonica on either side of him. The other three gravitate to either side of the hangar behind them.  
This time, they don’t waste a single minute on formalities.  
“Understand, do you, what the darkside is?”  
“Seems self-explanatory,” he pauses to hide his amusement, “Why?”  
Plo Koon’s tone is disappointed, “Megatron, we have reason to believe your unsupervised dabbling is contaminating you.”  
“Is self-study of the Force prohibited?”  
“Guided, it must be.”  
“My private practice was guided. I was listening to a Master teacher. The only difference between my lessons and Optimus’, was the matter of whether or not I was there in person. Did I do something darkside?”  
“That’s part of the issue,” Windu raises a brow, “unsupervised, Master Koon wasn’t able to correct your ‘private’ practice.”  
“Alluring in terrible ways, the darkside is. Anger and fear, it is full of. Fall prey to it, many have. Our concern, is thus.”  
Megatron nods once dramatically, “Then I will be sure to attend the lessons in person from here, onward.”  
Mundi’s eyes are wide as he exchanges glances with the other Jedi.  
The Decepticon notices and must further hide his amusement, “You...are going to train me, correct? To make sure I stay on the right path...”  
Optimus sets a hand on his shoulder again, “Let them decide that, Megatron.”  
He shrugs his hand off again with a look that dares him to touch him one more time.  
On the other side of him, Sonica fights to keep her cool.  
“Darkness...and great wrath, do I sense in you.”  
“It’s just a bad mood, being stuck in a small area with bots I don’t agree with. It’s tiring.”  
Yoda sighs quietly and looks to the faces around him. They are all a bit ridged, like they wait inside a shrinking countdown.  
“Further discuss, we will. Before we go, a test, we wish to ask, of all six of you.”  
Sonica opens her eyes, “What test?”  
“Midi-chlorian cells are counted to deduce one’s connections to the Force.” Mundi interlocks his fingers, “This is done through a blood sample.”  
Windu gestures with a hand, “As you described energon being your life blood, we were wondering if a sample of that could help us determine how acute your sensitivities are. With a better understanding, we could determine the type of training.”  
Megatron turns slowly to Optimus, a clear expression of “I told you so” sharpening his gaze.  
Sonica steps forward, “Is there another way? A way that doesn’t require a sample? Can you just use the Force or something, to read us?”  
Master Yoda shakes his head, “Quicker, simpler, this is.”  
She looks to Optimus who still stands under Megatron’s judging stare. The Prime is deep in thought.  
Maybe this wasn’t a good idea...but they wouldn’t be much better off without knowledge of this universe. The Republic have been the easiest to deal with.  
Starscream pushes past Prime and stops in front of the Council. Without a word, he uses his own sharp fingers to puncture a small hole in his arm. Dabbing the drops with his fingertip, he then lowers it towards Master Yoda.  
“Our blood doesn’t have different types like organic blood. This sample should be more than enough.”  
He deliberately ignores Sonica’s wide-eyed glaring.  
“Even Optimus Prime’s?” Obi-wan lifts a brow.  
“His blood doesn’t flow through the Matrix. He just holds it.”  
After accepting eye contact, Obi-wan wearily takes the sample with the device in his hand.   
He notices Sonica’s expression, and worries.  
Obi-wan focuses on the screen as the device processes. They wait...and wait...  
And wait...  
Then an error code blinks on.  
Windu and Mundi on either side of Obi-wan make faces and start muttering to one another.  
There’s no reason it should do that. The highest number it can count to is five million, considering the possibilities that one of the giants in their universe could be Force-sensitive one day. And, if there weren’t any midi-chlorians, it would simply say zero.  
Megatron’s smile escapes, “Quicker and simpler, this doesn’t look to me.”  
Sonica elbows him but it does nothing. He teeters comfortably on his feet like he does a waiting dance.  
Luckily for them, the Jedi roll it over their shoulders and hone into the mystery of the error code.  
Windu looks up, “Could we get one more drop, Starscream?”  
“On one condition,”  
Sonica steps to the side this time, facing him full front from the other side of the room. Her body stiff and ready to pounce.  
He ignores her, “You soon after consider taking us to the place where your kyber crystals are. We think there might be a way back by those means.”  
“Starscream,” Optimus’ tone growls his name.  
“I’m only asking they consider it immediately after. I want to go home.”  
The Jedi whisper to each other and a few fast gestures mix with shaking heads. A few of them shrug and Master Yoda watches them calmly, though uncertain.  
A few minutes go by before Yoda puts up a hand to quiet them. They instantly obey.  
“Consider it, we shall. Promise to take you, we do not.”  
“That'll do for now,” Optimus stops Starscream before his disapproving expression can form words.  
He glares at the Prime, then quickly gives in and lowers his finger again, the energon still clinging to his alloy.  
The Jedi shuffle a bit until a server droid returns with a drinking glass. Obi-wan uses the lip of the glass to lightly scrape the energon off the side of his large, finely-pointed finger. He gets a large sample, by his standards, and Starscream stands straight again.  
“Let us know what your results are, as it is our blood, we have the right to know.”  
They agree and the Jedi leave. Only Anakin and Ahsoka, with some scattered, busy clones, are left.  
“I need to step outside,” Sonica storms for the exit, “I’d like to suggest that OTHERS follow.”  
Optimus nods and ushers the rest of them, with a calm and collected Megatron echoing the same order.  
Anakin and Ahsoka watch them leave.  
“I have a bad feeling about this...”  
“Me too, Snips. And it’s not going to get better after we pass Senator Padame’s deadline.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh heck, I'm late. I'll post another one on Friday to make it up to you guys. My bad. :)


	17. Crystal Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, sorry. Was hanging with the sister Friday.
> 
> Oh, one last detail about Doradus: as she can control energon, she can also rip it out of their bodies. It haunts her to do it though.

“I kept them from getting Megatron’s blood sample, AND I sped things along instead of going into another agonizing debate.”  
Bumblebee jabs a finger into his chest, “That wasn’t your call to make. You went and mixed the universes without consulting us.”  
“Mixing universes,” Starscream regally brushes himself off, “do you think it matters anymore if Optimus is learning to use the Force? We’re mixed into this more than we realize.”  
Sonica throws her hands over her head, “You gave them energon, Starscream! They only have to reverse-engineer it to make super weapons and robots to worsen their war. Did you even think of that?”  
“Then we better get out of here before they decide to terminate us and reverse-engineer our bodies.” Megatron snarls back at her. “Like I was saying, they fear us and they aren’t going to help us as long as they think we’re going to destroy them for it.”  
Sonica shoves him but it does little, “Which wouldn’t have been a matter of questioning if you hadn’t gone behind our backs and theirs to learn something they hold sacred.”  
“This has been coming for a long time, Sonica.” Megatron towers over her, “Clear your optics. This is the inevitable and I’ve done nothing wrong. It’s only wrong because they say so.”  
Soundwave stands by, waiting to hear why Megatron has such confidence. Despite it all falling apart, he doesn’t seem bothered. Too bad the Autobots and Sonica are too emotional to notice.  
“These Jedi like to talk more than they like to empathize.” Starscream rolls his eyes, “I saw this coming too.”  
Megatron faces him, “You should’ve demanded the location of the kyber crystals for the blood sample.”  
“No need.” He smirks, “We have a leverage.”  
Megatron catches his meaning and shakes his head, “What will that do, Starscream? Make them feel bad enough to takes us where ever we want to go?”  
Optimus shifts like a predator in tall grass, “What leverage? Megatron, what have you done?”  
“Of course there’s more,” Sonica runs her hands over her helmet piece, “This is Megatron. Of course there’s more.”  
Soundwave turns from her freaking out back to the leaders who now stand toe to toe. This is the first time he’s seen the Prime so hacked off.  
Optimus almost unsheathes a sword but remembers the people on the other side of the transparent barrier shield, “Answer me, Megatron. What did you do?”  
He grins wickedly, “I found out the Jedi are delaying us on purpose. Your little helpers are frauds.”  
Sonica bends back and laughs, “Oh good, glad you found that out. Let’s try the Separatists, since they were so nice last time.”  
Megatron stares at her, “You don’t know the half of it.”  
Optimus grabs the top rim of Megatron’s chest plating, “Answer me!”  
He chuckles, “Alright, alright, Optimus. Let go and I’ll have Starscream show you our little treasure.”  
The Prime let’s go but doesn’t relax a centimeter.  
Starscream looks to Megatron, who smirks, so he smirks too as he finds the tiny speck in his compartment and holds it between his fingertips.  
Optimus leans in, blocking Soundwave’s view without caring. “What is it?”  
Starscream checks with Megatron again and his master takes the question.  
“It’s a kyber crystal.”

# # #

“You better be joking,” Sonica stares at the glitter speck between Starscream’s fine fingertips.  
“Nope,” he smirks, “I found them in a couple of lightsabers that the crawler was so kind to give me.”  
Bumblebee grabs his head, “They’re going to hate us when they find out. We’re going to loose our only guide back home.”  
Megatron ignores him, “The moment Master Plo Koon confirmed that these crystals were central to the use of the Force to the lightsabers, we knew this was the other parallel. The Matrix to the Force, and the silver energon, to the kyber crystals.”  
“Now all we need is the location of these crystals.” Starscream grins. “We could barter for it or...” he glances over Sonica’s physique, “...see how in tune you and the crystal are.”  
Bumblebee shakes his head as he squats down, “Optimus and I are lumped in with you Decepticons...they’ll never believe that you three did this all on your own.”  
Megatron finally turns to him, “Then you better keep your mouth shut before I rip that out too.”  
The Scout leaps to his feet and nearly runs over Sonica who tries to hold him back. It ends only when Optimus grabs the underside of Megatron’s helmet piece and yanks him below his eye level.  
“I have half a mind to drag your sparkless shell back to our universe if you don’t tell me everything...”  
He chuckles, “You and I are never meant to get along in any sense. It was your hope otherwise that let you down, not me.”  
Sonica hammers the top of his head, “We’re supposed to stick together, you slag-sucking wretch.”  
Megatron pries Optimus’ grip off and they swing and shove away from one another before he addresses Sonica and the Autobots.  
“Must we? Maybe the less fortunate should suffer their own decisions. I will not crawl into one of their cages just so they can feel ‘safe’. I will not allow them to lie to me because I’m desperate enough to make one-sided relations work. That was what caused our war in the first place and your foolish righteousness drug it out until Cybertron went dark.”  
Soundwave nods to that and judges the Prime harshly by a forward tilt of his head.  
Optimus gets in Megatron’s face, “The affairs concerning Cybertron have no say here. You made a mistake and whether you like it or not, we have to stay together to avoid complicating their universe. You will go in there and make things right.”  
“Frag them,” Megatron snarls, “I’m not going back in there.”  
“Yes you are,” Sonica shoves him again, “you’re mine, Bait. If I don’t have you with me to stir Unicron, then I don’t break my curse. How’s that for leverage?”  
He shakes his head, “Poor. You have a decision to make, Sonica. You’re either with me, or your with Prime.”  
“I’m not choosing because you’re not leaving.”  
“Oh, are you going to use that little ‘forbidden’ trick that you hate to stop us?”  
Her expression shifts to neutral and he can’t read her, “I will do whatever it takes.”

# # #

“Fives,”  
He turns around with a mouthful of popped snacks and spots Rex approaching. With a finger up, he takes the moment to chew and swallow.  
“Hey Captain, we’re just watching the giant droids get mad at each other.”  
Jesse grabs another handful from Fives, “Can you believe we’re getting this for free?”  
Hardcase throws his head back to laugh.  
Rex shakes his head, “Come on, fellas, if they see you, it could get worse than it already is. Back to work.”  
Fives glances at the food, “How about when the snacks are gone?”  
A few of them “ooo” which cuts off their conversation. The Prime Autobot just grabbed the mean silver one by the collar.  
Rex’s gaze widens despite his brother’s snickers and awed comments.  
“Guys, we shouldn’t be watching. It’s offensive.”  
Five snorts, “They’re too offended with each other to notice.”  
Rex catches a glimpse of a scar and double takes, “Commander Wolffe? What are you doing here?”  
He pops a snack into his mouth without any hint of emotion, “R&R. I finally found something I like.”  
The yellow bot leaps at the silver one and a wave of audible awe rolls over the cluster of clones. Hardcase throws fists in the air and a couple brothers remind him not to draw attention.  
Cody throws a snack at them, “Boo, no. I have a wager on the big red and blue one. Fight that one.”  
“The faceless one isn’t doing anything...” Echo tilts his head, “do you think he’s enjoying this as much as we are?”  
There are a few cheers as the Prime grabs the silver one again, pulling him below eye level. Hardcase is told to calm down.  
“If they don’t punch each other, this counts, alright?” Cody gives Fives a look and he shakes his head.  
Rex rolls his eyes, “No, no. Guys. Seriously.” He wades into the small mass and starts pushing.  
Cody helps a little, albeit reluctantly. They glance out as they gradually shuffle away, grumbling, some boo. Those get a swat to the back of their heads by Rex.  
“I don’t want to hear it. The Generals already have their hands full with these emotional robots. We are not risking antagonizing an already touchy situation.”  
Something crunches under his boot, “Agh, and someone clean this up. Cody.”  
“What do we have vacuum droids for, Captain? Besides, I helped ruin the fun, I’m not cleaning.”

# # #

Padame sighs as she stands in the room with the Jedi Council, standing between Master Plo and Master Obi-wan.  
“My four hours are almost up. I was only hoping that something could be done to save them.”  
Yoda nods respectfully, “Senator, thank you. A little more time to debate this, please allow.”  
“Of course, Grand Master Yoda. Thank you for listening.”  
They watch her leave and when the door is closed behind her, Obi-wan locks it with a wave of his hand.  
“She makes some valid points. If we can’t help the Transformers, then we hand them over to people they haven’t met who could easily deem them too dangerous to live.”  
Mundi frowns, “I’d like to wait for the blood sample reports.”  
“Especially concerned I am, about Megatron. Unlike what I’ve seen, his wrath. Anger, it is not simply. Fear, it is not. Pain, is plenteous; mostly just wrath, however.”  
Plo Koon looks down at his hands, “Optimus Prime is proving to be a great student. I’d like to continue his training.”  
Windu nods, “Maybe we can’t do much for Megatron, but we can prepare a trained equal.”  
Some nods circle the group through holo communicator and in person.  
“So our last questions are,” Obi-wan begins, “do we attempt to train Megatron? Do we wait for the energon blood sample before we continue training? We also promised to discuss whether or not we take them to Ilum.”  
A cold sweeps in and their minds slow down, deeply ruminating. They have to get this right. Though there are only six robots, that’s more than enough if they are all Force-sensitive.


	18. Scheme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know, I have a brand-new Deviantart account under the same MintStarBorealis9 name. I've drawn one picture, so far, of this fanfic. If your curious, look me up.

They exhausted everything they needed to say. Now, the Autobots know everything save the exchange Megatron had with Dooku’s master.  
Sonica was given the kyber crystal, then she pulled out the silver energon from the tip of her needle, and the two pieces met at last. The two substances seemed to magnetize towards each other. The silver swirled and caressed the crystal as it gleamed bright like a tiny star.  
In a moment of hope, Optimus had the good idea to try using the Force while exposing the Matrix in his chest. An intensity thickened the air and the light of the crystal filled the space between them, reflecting off their alloy. The four reacted in a promising way but it wasn’t enough.  
The location of the kyber crystals is crucial. If they can learn where it is, they could go themselves without the Jedi; and without the wrinkled old man with the sick, ancient laugh. They would only need to defend themselves from those that would try to keep them here.  
As they sit in the hangar, Autobots on one side and Decepticons on the other, Sonica still holds the crystal within the silver energon somewhere inside her body. She wouldn’t explain how, but it could be in the same place where she stores the seemingly endless units of energon.  
So, though the Autobots are cross with Megatron, they owe him for taking the initiative. They would still be arguing with and waiting on the Jedi had he not shared. Sonica, by the downcast guilt on her face, knows this. She will be easier to convince than the Autobots but she will be a great weight to lure Optimus along.  
As they sit quietly in their honor-induced depression, the Decepticons will, once again, take initiative, by learning the location of the kyber crystals.  
Soundwave leans against the wall then stretches, and adjusts a certain way to cover the retracting tentacle that has let go of the computers in the walls.  
They figure these Stardestroyer class ships have cameras and wall communicators all over the place. The clones aren’t always wearing their helmets so if a commanding officer needs them, they would know by communication panels placed around the ship. And with those same means, the Decepticons will learn all they need.  
Hopefully, Soundwave found the Jedi in time.  
The next item of business, is how to handle the Autobots and Sonica.  
For a while, he considered telling the Jedi the truth, as they “must be honest”, and blurt out the truth of their factions. That would separate him from the Autobots but Sonica would end up going with them, to keep him here as she promised. The other problem with that is that space would allow Optimus to tell the Jedi whatever he wanted. It’s best that Megatron stay put where he can control the situations.  
All that’s left is, if they have the location, how do they get out of here? Unfortunately, he must take Sonica and Prime with him.  
But he doesn’t need the speechless Scout or Starscream...  
Megatron turns to Soundwave and waits for a signal that means he got it or he didn’t.  
On his screen, in a small corner towards the wall, he brings up the map. He’s got it...and he’s looking for it.  
He nods ever so slightly and they go back to looking pensive over their falling-out with the Autobots and Sonica.

# # #

Padame does a slight bow back towards Master Windu before he walks away to join the others.  
He just informed her of what he’s about to tell the Transformers. Her time will be up in less than an hour and there may not be any hope.  
She goes into her guest quarters and stares down at the holo communicator that will link her to the Chancellor.  
A familiar stubbornness washes over and she contacts him directly. He answers soon after it connects.  
“What’s your report, my dear?”  
“I want more time. The Jedi have a concern about Megatron and I don’t want to be tardy reporting back to the Senate, but I want to talk to Sonica a bit more. She seems to know him well enough as well as Optimus Prime. If there’s any insight I can get about him, I’d like to use that when it comes to the vote.”  
"What's wrong with Megatron?"  
"He's...causing some contention in the group."  
Palpatine waits patiently.  
"They want to know about the kyber crystals and the Jedi are, reasonably, hesitant."  
"Is it going to be a problem if they don't?"  
"To know for sure, I'll need whatever additional time you can give me."  
“Hm,” he touches his chin, “We do have business towards the Trade Federation. If you don’t mind missing that, we could address the topic first and give you two additional hours.”  
“That will work. Thank you, Chancellor.”  
“Good luck, Senator.”

# # #

The Jedi Council members enter again and come to the middle of the hangar as the Transformers shuffle in place where they all can see them.  
It wasn’t long ago that meeting them was warmly anticipated...the dreary difference between now and then makes their microscopic time seem as wide as a giant planet. This meeting is more formal than the first, it’s almost threatening.  
Master Windu steps forwards, “Optimus Prime, we will continue to train you but as your training is sacred, you cannot have an audience to your lessons.”  
He turns to Megatron sternly, “Is that understood?”  
“Predicted, actually.” He stares down his height at the man, “But I will accept the Council’s decision.”  
Sonica rubs her hands nervously, “And the blood sample? What did you guys find there?”  
“Nothing yet, I’m afraid.” Obi-wan shakes his head.  
“When you’re done,” her tone grows ridged, “burn it. Promise me...”  
Obi-wan bows, “I’ll see to it myself.”  
It’s enough, for now, and she relaxes a touch, “Did you happen to talk about the crystals?”  
Master Windu nods, “Yes. After long deliberations, we concluded that the kyber crystals and their location remain a sacred Jedi secret.”  
“It’s HIS fault, isn’t it?” Bumblebee growls around beeps and long tones. The car doors acting like wings flatten parallel to the floor.  
Megatron lifts a brow at him.  
“These crystals are rare,” Mundi explains, “We can’t risk exposure of the sacred temple to outsiders. I’m sorry.”  
“Well...the crystals are in your lightsabers, aren’t they?” Sonica tries, “Could we test it by those means? To be sure it’ll work before you risk so much...”  
Megatron shakes his head, “Forget it, Sonica. Their intentions are no different from the Separatists.”  
“Shut it.”  
“No, it’s time we get the truth out.”  
Optimus turns his whole body towards him, “Megatron...let it go. The Council has made their decision.”  
“To keep us here, yes.”  
Obi-wan takes front with his hands up, “Now, now, we will find another way...”  
Megatron stoops and stops thirty feet over his head, making the Jedi reel, “There is no other way. Want to know how I know?”  
Optimus yanks Megatron back, “Threaten them again in any way and you and I will settle things outside.”  
“You may be content being stuck here, but I’m not.”  
“That’s no reason to make enemies of our only allies.”  
“Are they allies, Optimus? Are they after what you know?”  
“Optimus Prime,” Obi-wan starts cautiously, “what is he talking about?”  
Sonica hurries forwards and lowers to her knees, “The Decepticons got ahold of a tiny kyber crystal. We just learned about this and now we know that silver energon and kyber crystals are compatible. Look...”  
She hovers the droplet in front of them and moves the crystal to the top. It gleams brightly and the closer Jedi shield their eyes.  
Mundi looks up from the crystal, “Where did you get it?”  
Starscream saunters up behind her, “From the lightsaber that injured Megatron. I wonder how long Grievous looked for it.”  
Plo Koon ponders on that for a moment.  
During the battle on Florrum, he followed the crash Starscream caused. All he saw was Starscream stooping for something on the ground, transforming and taking off. Megatron wasn't there...  
Yoda hovers a hand towards the two and smiles softly under closed eyes, “Powerful, this connection is.”  
“It’s not enough to get us home though.” She slumps, “I’m really sorry...”  
“About what, my dear?” Obi-wan smiles.  
She blinks a couple times, surprised, “You...don’t feel we’ve...betrayed you?”  
“No starshine, you retrieved a crystal from Grievous and it has become crucial to finding your way home. I’m sure the previous owner of that lightsaber would be pleased to help. I see all good things here.”  
The Autobots are relieved and more conversations about the connection of the two elements starts. Starscream boasts for thanks and they give it to him, the Jedi, Sonica, and the Autobots; to his surprise.  
Megatron steps back and glances at Soundwave in case he found the location. Then he’ll ask to board a ship and leave. But the lack of a nod confirms that such a sacred place is not on the maps, not even on the maps aboard the ships carrying Jedi.  
The Jedi still prove to be the easiest path and he’s glad and disappointed about it. Though it would be nice to defeat Dooku, it’s not as important as finding a way home.  
Megatron interjects on the scattered discussion.  
“Does this change what you first decided?”  
The Jedi still behave uncertain but the previous arguments towards getting them home, rise with a new buoyancy. They may have no choice.  
The Admiral comes over Obi-wan’s wrist communicator.  
“I’m gravely sorry to interrupt Master Kenobi, but Grand Master Yoda has an urgent transmission waiting for him at the bridge.”  
Yoda immediately leaves. Talk about how to get the Transformers home spreads thin among them.  
“We'll need a crystal big enough.” Starscream sets his hands on his hips.  
Obi-wan touches his beard, “But the Ghost Moon didn’t have kyber crystals. We would’ve sensed it.”  
“The Moon didn’t have silver energon either,” Sonica shrugs, “but here we are.”  
“We also didn’t get a chance to determine what constituted the planetiod.” Optimus says, “It could’ve been a mix of the two.”  
“Hm, true that.”  
Yoda suddenly comes over the com, “Master Obi-wan, with Skywalker, a mission you have. Control over a key planet in Separatist supply runs, we need.”  
“Everyone else is busy?”  
“Yes. You two, are the only ones not in battle.”  
He looks up at the Transformers, “I’m afraid it can’t wait.”  
Though they’re disappointed, they nod compliantly.  
“So,” he begins with some forced contentment, “Where are we going, Grand Master?”  
He gives the name and Sonica mouths it, scrutinizing what planet could be called so.  
“Ahead, Master Plo will go, to start the attack on the blockage surrounding the planet.”  
Obi-wan nods to Plo as he leaves to prepare the departure. As he does, the ship is ordered that direction until Master Plo has taken off.  
“Hmm...that planet is known for its technology.”  
“If the leaders here agree,” Starscream begins with a grand gesture, “we’ll help you, if you take us to your kyber crystals.”  
Megatron smirks, “I’m for it.”  
Optimus glances over his shoulder at him and turns to the Jedi, “I don’t want to push the subject after you’ve already told us no.”  
Obi-wan thinks a moment and contacts Yoda, repeating the offer.  
“Not required, their assistance.”  
“Or,” Sonica stands, “we could do it anyway to prove our good faith. If we help and all goes well, will you reconsider? And I mean, you could still say ‘no’ but...we’d like another chance to possibly earn your confidence. We’ll work for it, if we must.”  
Megatron sneers, “I’m not volunteering for anything.”  
“We can’t leave you here alone on the ship either. Come on, Megs, you might loosen up a little afterwards.”  
Obi-wan smiles but talks to the communicator on his wrist, “What do you think, Grand Master?”  
“If willing, they may go. Reconsider, we can.”  
Sonica double checks with Optimus and he nods.  
“Alrighty mighty mechs, let’s go see Umbara’s shiny beaches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLONE WARS fans...please don't hurt me. I made Umbara better, I swear.


	19. Charging

Bumblebee and Optimus are guided to the hangar in the belly of the Stardestroyer and the rest of them, the flyers, walk out onto the top of the ship as it glides towards the chaos directly ahead. Sonica sets a hand on her hip as they study the warships.  
“You think Dooku is in one of those over-turned bowls?”  
Starscream tilts his head, eyeing the frigates as Megatron looks down at her from the corner of his optic.  
“I can only hope so...to make it worth being volunteered for a battle that I have no interest in.”  
“Ah, so you are capable of empathy; that's how I feel most times." That earns one of his darker glares to which, she smirks at. "Just survive this, okay? You’re the only one I can’t give white to.”  
The dark energon in his veins would eat up the healing white type, he knows, and it makes this situation that much more unbearable. The only reason he's going along with any of it, is due to his lack of options. The Force makes these weaklings difficult and he hasn't mastered it well enough to counter surprise abilities. The starfighters in the launch deck behind them charge over their heads and shift into formations. One wave goes out, and then another. Before the next one starts, Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave take a running start towards the afterburners ahead of them. Starscream does a tight twist and transforms, followed by Soundwave who flips forward as he changes. Megatron leaps next to Sonica who reclines backwards as her delta wing alt mode takes shape. Their mechanics charge up and they dash out into the black, the next wave of fighters just beginning to gain speed behind them.  
The laserfire speckles the sky and explosions brighten the area for short moments at a time. Shockwaves toss any unfortunate fighters nearby unless a Jedi inside steers just right or a naturally forged flyer twists and arches in the right way to withstand it.  
Starscream distracts most of the bridges of the frigates with threateningly close fire on their surface. Megatron flanks them, darting through the thinner parts of its armor and soaring for the next target while the fire on his back and wings flicker out. Then he moves onto the next target as Sonica and Soundwave take shots at any vulnerabilities in the back.  
They’re out there for about ten minutes and their Stardestroyer is able to sail in the clearing without injury. Dodging the debris and picking off some stray enemy fighters, they swoop under and enter the hangar below.  
The four landing at different times rattle the floor and it trips a couple troopers nearby. Sonica is the only one that apologies then looks around.  
“Oh, this is nice. Much roomier.”  
They walk up to where they see Skywalker and Kenobi standing around a holo map with ranked troopers. Optimus and Bumblebee stand on the other side of the group from the approaching flyers.  
“...and I will take the South, while Anakin’s platoon comes in from the North, cutting off their reinforcements. Our main goal is the capital city. Without it, the war takes a grave turn.”  
“Why must my team do all the hard work?” Anakin teases.  
Obi-wan talks carefully but pointedly, “You always volunteer.”  
Sonica chuckles, “Sounds fun. Where do you want us, Generals?”  
Obi-wan turns to Optimus Prime, “I’ll let you lead them from here.”  
He nods then turns to the others, “Master Kenobi suggested we break into two teams to assist the main efforts. Each team should have two flyers. Sonica, Bumblebee, and Starscream will accompany Skywalker. Soundwave and Megatron,” his stare is stern at the Decepticon leader, “you’re coming with me and Master Kenobi.”  
“Who put you in charge?” Megatron glowers.  
The group breaks as Optimus steps right in front of him, “As the one who not only knows the plan but can also keep a level head, I’m taking command until this battle is over.”  
A growl rises as he snarls. Optimus coolly braces himself until Sonica sighs.  
“Come on, Megs. Set your feelings aside and stay on the straight for now. Fight together like old times and we’ll get out of here in a matter of solar cycles.” Sonica nudges Optimus as she walks by, “Let me know if you need anything.”  
He nods to her then looks ahead as Obi-wan calls for loading up.  
Soundwave watches his Master put in a final say.  
“If anything goes wrong with the Jedi after this battle, then I lead. Got it?”  
“As long as you behave, it will never come to that.”

# # #

The many Carriers swoop down like a flock of carnivorous birds into the dark and misty planet.  
Some of the plant life glows a red, fuchsia, and violet at the tips. If they aren’t a usual tree shape, they’re tentacle-like and frozen upright and curved as if it chased something. The bio-illuminance pulses and breathes, inhaling the good air and exhaling the fog. The warmth is sticky and everything feels moist and dry at the same time.  
The elements toy with the scanners and the visibility is worse than poor. They hear a pilot warn his General and in response, he asks for their best.  
“It’s exactly as you thought, Sonica. Shining beaches.” Starscream’s tone sounds like an eye roll as they glide carefully between the descending Carriers.  
“I’d appreciate your sarcasm if it was wittier than the obvious.”  
In the back of the Carriers, ramps lower and some walkers step backwards and land on the ground, sprinting alongside the Carriers. The two legs under the rider stride over the lumpy ground and short plant life with enough ease but the moment is still rough.  
Starscream snickers, “What are those?”  
“Shh,” Sonica fights her humor watching the troopers ride the bird-legged sprinters, “don’t make me laugh at them. It’s what they’ve got.”  
“Well, I’m going to laugh.” And he does, out loud, as Bumblebee drives forwards and matches pace with the leading walkers.  
His beeps skip and spike. "I think I'm a little embarrassed for them."  
Sonica’s chuckle escapes, “Not funny...not funny.”  
He points out she’s not doing much better and his sounds warble happily.  
But then it’s cut off as green laserfire darts across the area. The troopers shoot back and the blue strikes down some ground soldiers and a few troopers are shot as they deploy from the sides of the Carriers.  
The Transformers stay in their alt forms and Sonica and Starscream fly ahead, dodging the whirling, electric spheres launched from large forked cannons.  
Taking an offer, Anakin leaps onto Bumblebee’s hood. The Autobot can see regardless of where he stands and dashes forwards. Bee honks as they make way and Anakin protects their front, bouncing the laserfire of his lightsaber.  
A cloud of swirling dust rises from the spray of dirt of Bumblebee's tires as he accelerates towards the enemy’s front line.  
A few of the Umbarans reel inside their protective suits and scatter as the yellow scout hits a dirt mound and catches air.  
Anakin bounds off the hood and Force pushes a few of the cannons over before he lands and rolls, cutting any brave Umbarans that charge him.  
The walkers shoot point-blank at the sides of the cannons that aren’t blown up by the flyers.  
Starscream and Sonica lower to the ground and land. Bumblebee stays in his alt form and rolls along next to the troopers behind Anakin.  
Rex comes up next to his General, “That was fast.”  
“Yeah,” Anakin glances over the bulk of his troopers as they march on, visually counting, “maybe we’ll beat Kenobi there.”  
“I’m game,” Sonica says with a glance to Starscream and Bee, “I’d love to see how we do against the big guns.”  
Archtrooper Fives glances over his shoulder at her then turns to Skywalker, “Should we tell General Kenobi's team to time their efforts?”  
He grins, "I don't think he'll go for it. Ask Commander Cody instead."

# # #

Obi-wan tucks himself against a tree as a blast plows into the forest that feebly shrouds his battalion.  
The tall plants topple and spray the loose dirt disheveled by the blast. Tiin shouts from his communications link that his flanking maneuver is being thwarted. Krell is reporting heavier fire than expected. All-in-all, the plan isn’t working and he calls for a regroup.  
There’s a churning and shifting of moving metal ahead of him and Optimus comes into sight, driving over the uneven ground. He calls for Obi-wan and he jumps onto the back plates. Defending his back with the lightsaber, Obi-wan holds onto an exhaust pipe as they lumber over the dirt mounds and peel around condensed lines of trees. A few clones leap on as they gradually get out of range.  
When they do, they unload as Master Tiin and Soundwave arrive just before Megatron and Krell.  
“We could’ve had it if we kept pushing,” Krell throws a pair of his four arms.  
Megatron is holding his left shoulder as he snarls down at him, “What were you seeing from the back, General Krell? Because from the front, it didn’t seem plausible.”  
“Your efforts have yet to exceed your height, giant.”  
He stoops with a jabbing finger, “Your title has yet to have meaning, small one. Insult me again, and I will throw you to your enemies.”  
“Megatron,”  
“Don’t start with me, Prime. I’m not in the mood.”  
“I was going to say take a break. Heal that arm and then we’ll decide our next strategy when you're recovered.”  
Obi-wan and the rest of them watch him reluctantly walk away. Then he looks up at Optimus, “We should re-organize our bot and General pairings.”  
“I was thinking the same suggestion.”  
Commander Cody runs up to his General with a holo communicator. It’s the Chancellor, asking for Skywalker to come to Corusant, immediately.  
After some thought, Obi-wan decides Krell should take Anakin’s place...before Megatron is further tempted to “throw him”. Then, Megatron can take a leadership position where he’s more comfortable. Optimus agrees and quietly observes Krell who argues with Tiin on strategies. War truly brings out the evil in everyone.


	20. Chains of Command

Skywalker’s battalion cheers and rests easy after the Y-fighters bomb the trench they were attacked in. Rex smiles at his General as he compliments him for the suggestion to get out of there before the airstrike.  
As they take a break, Sonica looks over Starscream’s leg. There aren’t any puncture wounds but he still complains that it aches.  
The Umbarans sent some small mechanical bug thing that packs quite the zap. It detected Starscream, accepting his odd life signal, and attacked when his stomping foot missed.  
A trooper named Jesse approaches, “Uh...can I help with anything?”  
Sonica smiles, “Nah, he’ll live. The effects should wear off soon.”  
“First it’s those weird creatures in the ground with tentacles and teeth, and now bugs that zap hard enough to make my whole leg hurt...”  
Bee rolls his head back with low beeps, “Poor Seeker.”  
“I shouldn’t be on the ground. I’m meant to be in the sky.”  
Anakin shakes his head with a smile, “I truly understand that feeling, Starscream, but I need you here in case the airstrike can’t make it when we need them next.”  
A Carrier lowers and Krell steps off, waiting as Anakin walks up and stops in front of him.  
Sonica, Starscream and Bumblebee watch them talk, hearing the clones whisper about something big, and they’re all confused as Anakin boards the Carrier and flies off.  
Rex steps up to Krell’s side, “Your reputation proceeds you, General. It’s an honor.”  
Krell shrewdly rolls the compliment over his shoulder, spots the Transformers, and approaches.  
“So, you three are the other half of the six.”  
“Yep, Autobot Bumblebee, I’m Sonica, and this is Starscream who’s a Seeker.”  
“Seeker?”  
Starscream nods once, “Energon Seeker. I led other Seekers as a commanding officer.”  
“Who’s the leader in this party?”  
“Starscream,” Sonica ignores the surprised look Bee gives her.  
The Seeker stands, peeking over his shoulder at her as he does. He adjusts his posture and stands taller. “Our orders from Prime are to assist the Generals and their battalions.”  
“Then maybe you should join the others. They’re struggling out there.”  
Bee turns threateningly to Starscream as he thinks. He had better not go against Optimus' orders. He not only divided them accordingly, but commanded that any suggestions for change be taken to him directly; no one else. (Mostly to avoid Megatron's interference but still...)  
Starscream gestures with his long fingers, “You’ll have to take that up with Optimus Prime. If he agrees, he'll need to run it past General Kenobi and the battle plan.”  
Krell thinks about this, “We don’t have time for that.”  
He walks away and barks at Rex to gather the men and he leads the beginnings of a long walk.  
Starscream hangs back as he puts Bumblebee to walk with the rear, and personally places Sonica on the other side to march with the middle.  
“Why did you put me in charge?”  
“Bee is still a scout, I don’t know war, and you do.”  
He stands a little straighter, “You have made two excellent points.”  
Sonica giggles, “You're welcome...and I wish you luck.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know about you, but something doesn’t sit right with this General.”  
He shrugs her off, “He deals with war every day, that would make any short-living organic cranky.”  
“I guess.” Sonica smirks and Starscream makes his way to the front behind the leaders.  
During the relentless 12 hour trek, Bee tries to give the men rides; opening his doors in vehicle mode and ushering them on his hood, roof, and trunk. He got a few compliments on his interior as the guys settled onto his nice seats, mindful of their dirt and throwing out clumps.  
The rides worked well and were enjoyable until during the middle squadron’s turn, when Krell noticed. He snapped at the troopers then at Starscream about keeping his team in line.  
At the end of the march, Krell sends Starscream and Sonica to seek ahead. While they’re gone, he ignores Bee and leaves him in the back, where Commander Starscream ordered him, and he sends the troopers down the main road towards the Umbaran capital.  
Bumblebee knew Anakin’s plans so he inched towards the front to double check the orders. The multiple sneak attacks would be far more effective, even as a lowly scout, he knows better.  
He doesn’t find Krell in his polite creep forward but comes up on an ending conversation between Archtrooper Fives and Captain Rex. They’re tense and they like the orders less than Bee does.  
The Autobot tries to ask Rex where he wants him, with a soft questioning tone and an asking expression.  
“Just stay in the back, Bumblebee. You’ll be our big guns. Transform and lie low for now.”  
Bee salutes and walks back to his spot while his feelings conflict. He’s happy to help but...he was hoping to do a lot more than he’s doing now.  
The forward march continues between the trees and over the planted tiles of the road that glow slightly when pressed with weight. Bee feels every blink of light on his underbelly and he tenses every time. Human weight doesn’t trigger the ones made for tanks and such...  
The Umbaran’s couldn’t be stupid enough not to plant landmines here; if they didn’t think of it, their new Separatist allies certainly did.  
Bee flinches when two explosions erupt at the front of the battalion. He grumbles about the danger, which leads to his opinion of how stupid the plan is. No one understands what he says but one of the troopers responds to his tone.   
He pats his hood and gives the usual, brief “soldier on” encouragement.  
They move a small distance forward, avoiding the landmines, when they’re attacked from the sides-- trapped in an exposed area.  
He transforms where he is and starts firing with the double-barreled guns mounted on the top of his wrists. Gradually, he inches forwards then pauses as the leading groups begin to fall back, drawing their attackers into the middle to face the fleeing troopers head-on.  
It works, and then the Umbarans are suddenly clambering into the middle, they scream at the top of their lungs before getting shoot down just as they reach the road.  
Bee gets a glimpse of Sonica to his right and smiles. Starscream did good this time; the Umbaran’s are trapped in a triangular attack formation and only the extremely lucky are escaping.  
Hardcase’s distinct cackle is heard over the cheers as Sonica and Starscream step out from the cover with each step thundering in the ground. The enemy scatters and the men start cheering.  
Then Krell storms in, targeting Captain Rex. He’s rudely chastised for not following the order to not back down.   
Starscream stops Sonica with an arm and she almost protests until she sees the disapproving scrutiny in his gaze.  
Captain Rex stands his ground, proving his honor as a soldier and pointing out that they followed the plan regardless of the risks.   
“It is also my duty as Captain,” he gestures to the brave behind him, “to protect these men.”  
Sonica relaxes and Bee quietly pumps a fist.  
Krell suddenly eases off, “I suppose your duty to your men is to be commended.” He tosses a few other neutral statements and walks off. The Transformers watch him leave.  
Fives turns to Rex, “I think he almost complimented you.”  
“Which is less than you rightly deserve.” Sonica crosses her arms and Bee seconds it with a grumble and curt nod.  
“Thanks.” He tries a smile then notices the Seeker’s dark expression, “What’s on your mind, Starscream?”  
His red eyes shift from his thoughts to Rex’s face. “Something is really wrong here.”  
“The General is just making sure we make good time. His strategies may seem reckless but they work.”  
“That’s not it, Captain.” Starscream eyes Krell who leaps for high ground to keep watch. “I know reckless strategies inside and out. I’ve lead many of them whether they’ve worked or not and it’s not the recklessness or efficiency that has me concerned.”  
“Even Transformers agree,” Fives looks up at Starscream, “What’s your level of experience, Seeker?”  
He raises a brow, “Four million years of civil war. Does that suit your requirements?”  
Rex balks, “Autobot and Decepticons...do the Generals know about this?”  
Starscream chuckles, “I’m sure they’ve deduced it by now. Lord Megatron and Optimus Prime can’t hide their nature for long in this environment.”  
“That’s the reason I voted him in charge.” Sonica sets a hand on Starscream’s shoulder, “So what is it that raises concern?”  
“...I’m not sure yet.” He cups and hand over hers, “But I hope I figure it out before it’s too late.”  
Bee crosses his arms, “I hate this guy...almost as much as I hate Megatron.”  
Starscream doesn’t say anything to that but waves them back to their places, “I need to report to Krell what we found.”

# # #

Megatron lands on another Umbaran fighter and claws at the window. It shatters and he throws the humanoid out before leaping off and transforming while it spirals for the ground.  
Banking around towards the west, he sees movement. Before he can investigate, however, he’s forced to turn around as more Umbaran fighters show up; six this time. He barely survived four with those troublesome electro-plasmid cannon fire.  
He takes evasive action and tries twists and turns he did before. It works well enough that he’s able to contact Soundwave.  
These Umbarans may have tough, efficient technology but as warriors, they’re terrible. That’s the only thing keeping them alive right now.  
Megatron gets hit again and dives for the forest between the army and the capital. He’s just about memorized it with all the halted advances they’ve attempted. He bends and swings into every corner away from the troopers and AT-RTs. Then he disappears when he transforms behind a thick tree. The fighters dart ahead, confused, then they go up to check the sky.  
He’d go after them if he could. Those odd cannons have taken him down about five times and he hasn’t fully recovered from those hits. The small laserfire is being to sting worse than before.  
When the sky quiets, he transforms again and returns to the base, which they’ve had to move twice. This location is in the bottom of a small canyon closer to the west.  
Megatron lands, “Soundwave, did you get my message?”  
He can’t nod while Obi-wan and Optimus watch his screen.  
“Good call, Megatron,” Obi-wan states around the pain in his arm from the laserfire that literally “rained” on them from the main capital’s tower.  
The Decepticon comes up behind him and crouches to see.  
Sounds of the battle continue as a fresh wave of troopers are taking their turn at the front lines with Master Tiin.  
They watch the fighters land at an airbase and an exchange is made that results in several crates being unloaded from a Separatist ship.  
Obi-wan sighs, “They’re being resupplied.”  
Megatron scrutinizes it, “Not enough for an army though.”  
“But it’s enough to keep us from advancing.”  
Optimus turns to the Jedi, “Do you think Krell’s unit could take the airbase?”  
“I think they can. I’ll find out.” He grabs a holo communicator and contacts Krell.  
After adjusting his seating on the ground, Optimus notices that Megatron still examines Laserbeak’s live-feed.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“The battle under Altihex,”  
Optimus pauses to recall, “Your forces bombed it while it was still a casino, then you repurposed it until the Autobots took it back.”  
“And after I kicked your forces out, do you remember what I did with it?”  
He does and he glances at the live-feed, “What does that have to do with this?”  
Obi-wan walks back quietly, noticing the two deeply brainstorming...and getting along for once.  
“Think. Why did I chose storage?”  
“Because it was above ground, out of our reach. Are you thinking the Separatists are doing the same thing?”  
“I’m saying that what they’re unloading at the airbase isn’t enough to make us regroup nine times.”  
Obi-wan’s brow jumps in surprise. Has it been nine times? He lost track after five.  
Megatron adjusts to ease one of his wounds, “We have numbers and artillery but they’re sending out equal that and more, which doesn’t match the amount I’m seeing in the feed.” Megatron talks to Soundwave. “Tell Laserbeak to hide and keep an eye on this base. Let’s see how fast they refill.” He looks to the Jedi, “Will Krell’s unit get there?”  
Obi-wan nods then eyes the feed behind the tab transmitting the orders to Laserbeak. “Do you think they have a bigger supply storage close by?”  
“Only one way to find out.” Megatron stands with difficulty and Optimus stands with him.  
“Reconnaissance only. Once you find it, come right back.”  
Megatron stares back at Optimus but this time it’s different. The usual malice has ebbed and Obi-wan sees pain in his gaze.  
The Decepticon leader glances to Soundwave who’s ready and waiting. They walk a ways, Soundwave limping slightly behind him, but they both run, transform, and peel upwards into the open sky.  
Obi-wan turns to Optimus, “For a second there, I swear he softened.”  
“Probably because what I last said was exactly the phrase I shouted to him when we stopped being brothers.”  
“I’m sorry, Optimus. If it’s not too personal, what happened?”  
He hesitates and Obi-wan smiles.  
“I’m pretty sure you two are two heads of warring factions. You both have excellent strategic skills which you don’t get from being ‘political’.”  
“I’m sorry to deceive you. We didn’t mean any harm.”  
“It’s alright, Optimus. I understand.”  
He smiles lightly and nods, “The day he and I went our separate ways was also the day I was named Optimus Prime, and started the Autobot movement. We had both proposed different methods to eradicate the caste system our government had enforced over time. The Council was more receptive to mine, than his.”  
“I can see why. You’re a good person, Optimus Prime; even a bad government could see it.” Obi-wan smiles as the large bot shyly thanks him, “Was that the day they gave you the Matrix also?”  
“No, I later found it when Primus himself bestowed it upon me.”  
“Who’s Primus?”  
“Our Creator. He constitutes the physical form of our home planet Cybertron.”  
Obi-wan’s eyes widen, “There are robotic organisms...as large as a planet in your universe?”  
“Two. Primus our Creator and Unicron the Destroyer.”  
“Are you sure you want to go home?”  
Optimus almost doesn’t see that he’s teasing. When he notices, it inspires a small chuckle.  
“May I ask one more question?”  
He nods.  
“What was your name before?”  
“Orion Pax.”  
“That’s a nice name.”  
He thanks him again and the conversation drops when Tiin reports back. They’re headed back for another regroup.


	21. Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis the Season of Gratitude!  
> I'm thankful for creative minds: the ones that make the amazing movies and books, the aspiring authors of fanfictions, and even the private stories in our minds that keep us sane and lull us to sleep in this crazy world.

Large machines like caterpillars burst out of the ground. They’re the size Transformers are used to with mounted guns on each of the sections, firing all directions. The metal chatters as it crawls and an eerie, electrified sound roars while troopers are dropping to the ground. Others are tossed when hit and Sonica gets holes in her armor. Starscream and Bumblebee take the blasts better but it’s enough to make them stagger and temporarily loose feeling in their limbs. If it’s not the laserfire, they’re leaping out of the way of the charging weapon.  
It’s only one for a while, until Starscream fires one of his rocket missiles straight into the driver’s window that looks like an eye.  
Bumblebee is scooping up the men when he can, finding Kix and setting them down under his care.  
Rex orders the rocket launchers as Starscream takes out another one.  
Sonica is on one knee, firing the tiny gun Hardcase laughed at from the cover of the trees with some other troopers.  
Three more of the slithering machines emerge and the rocket launchers finally make it to the front lines. The troopers take down the three as four more show up.  
Hardcase charges one from the side when it suddenly turns, sees him, and runs towards him. Bumblebee blindsides it with a shoulder thrust. It turns on him, putting the window right in the path of another rocket launcher.  
Bee struggles to push it off of him as the chaos starts making its way towards him. Hardcase takes position just over his head and rains laserfire on the enemy with the Z-6 rotary cannon.  
Starscream steps in as support while needlessly ordering Sonica to help him out of there.  
It budges but doesn’t move enough to free him. While she tries, Bumblebee tips his head back, aims and fires with his free arm next to Hardcase.  
The trooper lets out a whoop, “I like you.”  
Going with a fleeting idea, Sonica pauses and lifts her hands. The Force tugs at her surface as it wraps around and begins to pull upwards. It creeks and groans and Sonica puts more focus into her efforts.  
Bee squeezes out and Hardcase darts off elsewhere as two of the caterpillar-like tanks skitter into an explosive trap that shakes the ground. The blast piles them on top of each other and the surrounding trees crackle in the heat of the fire.  
One last enemy rumbles over the wreckage, aimed and locked on Starscream.  
He waits until it gets close then leaps onto it, stabbing his long, sharp fingers into the window. It slows down and he digs his feet into the ground until it finally stops.  
It was the last one of those and the troopers cheer again.  
“I told you all this could be fun! Whoooo!”  
“Don’t celebrate just yet,” Starscream strides down the side of his kill, “there are other artilleries up ahead. Let’s just hope they are as easy as these.”  
“Easy?” Sonica adjusts her shoulder and it clicks. Hopefully that was a good sound...instead of bad like it sounded.  
Starscream heard it too and checks her joint. It looks good enough to pass inspection and he waves them forward. “With me, I’m going to consult Captain Rex on what’s to come.”  
They step around the wreckage and the bodies illuminated by the nearby fire. The shattered windows of the caterpillar tanks leak green mist. One Umbaran hangs over a jutted piece above a partially crushed trooper.  
Bumblebee and Sonica help where they can as they pass but the many troopers scurrying around seem to have a good handle of things.  
By the trees, they find Rex and Fives. The Archtrooper is near livid. Not only does he not like the bold tactic to dive down the middle, yet again, but Krell is also keeping the Transformers on the ground when they could be giving air support.  
Rex dismisses most of it. The Transformers were a great help regardless and prevented additional casualties.  
“Which wouldn’t be necessary if his strategies were less suicidal and more strategic.”  
Starscream sets a foot up on a dirt mound and leans in comfortably, “I think you have a valid point, Archtrooper.”  
“Thank you,” he throws a hand gesture.  
“It’s our duty to do as ordered, even if it means lying down our lives for victory.”  
“Is that you talking or is that what you’re engineered to think?”  
“I honor my code. That’s what I believe.”  
Starscream waits as long as he can in the silence that follows, “Subject change, we have one more obstacle ahead with really big barrels. As an idea, I propose we stay on the ground, allowing the enemies to remain confident in their defenses before we sweep in.”  
Rex nods, “I’ll...get orders from General Krell. It’s a good idea, Starscream.”  
Five sighs and starts a walk elsewhere, saluting the Seeker with two fingers, “Valient try, mech.”  
Starscream straightens as the men walk away and a disapproving groan slips through his sneer.  
“What is it?”  
“Lord Megatron has given many temerarious plans but none ever went without thought towards loss. No adequate and effective leader sends his battalions into a situation that he’s likely going to loose. Only the unexpected can defeat a good strategy, but Krell knows what’s coming...and his actions reveal that he doesn’t care what the outcome is.”  
Sonica smirks, “Should we squish him?”  
Starscream claps a hand over her mouth, “That’s treason, Sonica. If we’re going to win favor, no less survive this, we need to keep our mouths shut and our minds open.”  
Bumblebee crosses his arms, “Which means...?”  
“We watch his steps.” He grins wickedly, “Ambition can work against you just as well as it can assist you.”  
Sonica brushes his arm away, “And you would know.”  
“I am who I am,” he shrugs shamelessly.  
Rex returns with orders, “General Krell wants you two flyers to attack the airbase ahead of us. The rest of the troopers...”  
“Single file march? Take turns firing, one at a time?”  
“Look, this is your first mission with us and...”  
Starscream lowers, resting an elbow on his leg, “If you don’t survive this mission, we’ll fall the moment the last man breathes his final breath. We aren’t invincible.”  
“I realize that.”  
“Good,” he straightens a little, “What does Captian Rex himself suggest we do?”  
He thinks about this long and hard before he shakes his head, “Look, if it were up to me, I’d approve your idea...”  
“That’s all I need to know.” He stands.  
“Wait! Follow the General’s orders. That’s what you are to do.”  
“I heard the General’s orders, Captain. But that goes against my first order to assist this battalion. I’ll take it up with Krell once this is over.”  
Shortly after they begin their new march, mobile heavy-cannons barrel towards them.  
Starscream fires with his arm-imbedded guns next to Bumblebee while a few of the troopers with rocket launchers take positions.  
They fire at any perceived weak spots. The rockets only slow the tank’s movements. The mounted cannons swivel around and target the origin of the rockets with electromagnetic plasma fire.  
Whatever takes a direct hit, vanishes with the sphere, and the little impact left over bends the trees without uprooting them.  
“Sonica, Bumblebee, whatever you do, don’t get hit!”  
“The obvious doesn’t make great sarcasm, Scremlin. Keep trying.”  
“I’m serious, Sonica.”  
“I know, I know.”  
Bumblebee creeps around and leaps onto one. Hardcase cheers for him as the yellow Scout rapid fires at the hinge connecting the gun. It suddenly swings and throws him into the dirt. It aims and fires.  
Sonica leaps over the chaos, narrowly being missed by the plasma spheres, and lands. Standing over him, she makes an orange energon shield. It takes a hit and she manages to stay on her feet. When she can, she uses the Force to push away the cannon fire then has to re-enforce her shield before it eats through.  
In that time, Starscream yells at the tanks and the troopers are attacking them from behind, turning the cannons away long enough that Sonica can tend to Bee.  
His chest smolders and most of his internal mechanics are exposed. His energon is cauterized but it doesn’t prevent the pressure from building up in other weakened veins.  
Sonica sees his spark chamber and immediately injects the healing white energon right next to it. The moment Bumblebee starts tensing and groaning, she knows it’s safe to move him.  
With red to assist her, Sonica tucks her arms under his and drags him away.  
A tank notices them and she stands her ground, deflecting with her shield and working on tossing the plasma fire back at them.  
She hears a churning of metal and Starscream drops from the sky onto a tank.  
His weight makes it bounce on its shocks and he claws at the exterior with terrible screeching. He gets his fingers in it enough to lean back, away from the barrel that nearly clubbed him, and he fires an arm-gun right into the glowing blue window protecting the driver.  
It goes down but another tank blasts it. The explosion throws Starscream. Troopers duck and run out of the way as he skips across the ground.  
Rex comes up to Sonica as she continues to guard Bee’s safe spot.  
“Keep holding. We’ll get some support here soon.”  
“Secondary airstrike?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do we stay here?”  
“Yes.”  
Bumblebee cries out behind him. Sonica says he's fine. Rex slowly believes her from lack of choice.  
After she moves Bee behind her, she burns black and disappears. Rex glances between where she was and the enemy in front of him then creeps away from the area.  
Sonica reappears under the tank and thrusts an orange blade into the belly. Plasma pours out and sizzles over the ground, melting the legs, causing the tank to tilt before it flops onto the puddle.  
Rex has paused shooting and jumps when Sonica shows up next to him.  
“So I learned a thing...”  
“Good try.” He fires more as they start for a new position.  
“Do you...hear laughing?”  
Rex listens, glances at Sonica, then follows her gaze towards the direction.  
Two enemy fighters are headed their way...but the flying is far less than professional.   
Sonica squints and recognizes Fives and Hardcase, then bends backwards with a cheer. Fives floats awkwardly like a soap bubble over her head, cackling loud enough for her to hear. Hardcase follows as he moves a different direction, as if the wind steers him.  
They fire on the tanks, somehow without missing, and the enemy weapons become nothing but fire fuel in a matter of seconds.  
The troopers celebrate as Starscream runs forwards, “Sonica, with me. Let’s begin taking the base.”  
Bee steadies himself against a tree behind her when she turns to check, he waves her on.  
She nods with a kind smile as Starscream takes off. Then she hurries into the sky after him.  
Rex sets a hand on Bee’s ankle, “You alright?”  
Bumblebee nods but then holds his head.  
“You guys can withstand plasma?”  
Slowly, he shakes his head, then looks down at his chest. The last of his wound mends at the surface. He tests his headlights and they blink perfectly.  
“Well,” Rex blinks, “That’s some medicine.”  
Bee chuckles a little before Rex turns to the others, barking orders to find the wounded and prepare the march for the base.  
Bumblebee carries as many wounded as he can and rolls gingerly at the pace the troopers can run.  
When they get there, only a few Umbarans stand in the way if they aren’t already rounded up by Starscream, Sonica, and the other squadrons under Sergeant Appo.  
Krell storms for Rex, not happy that he sent a pair of soldiers to commandeer enemy fighters after telling him not to. After a painfully undeserved lecture, he bee-lines for the tower, ordering the base to be fully secured while he takes a transmition from Obi-wan.  
Bumblebee, idling near Rex and Fives, grumbles darkly.  
“Yeah, you said it.” Fives glances at him, “Whatever it was.”  
Starscream turns to Rex as the man walks inside the tower. Their gazes meet and Starscream nods respectfully. Rex smiles and returns the gesture.


	22. Inside the Wounds

Megatron dashes for the ground ahead of Soundwave while fire lights up around his right wing. Cutting it dangerously close, Megatron transforms just meters over the ground, runs at the speed the momentum sends him into, then leaps just before Soundwave soars over his head.  
He grabs his tail fins, slowing him down before he crashes. The dirt almost smothers the flames but the energon blood makes it resilient.  
Megatron walks up and brushes away the blood, “Soundwave, if you can hear me, transform.”  
He doesn’t move right away and Megatron has to shake him awake.  
The silver Decepticon lifts his head, hearing Optimus’ engine along with a couple speeders. He looks over Soundwave’s side where he was hit with a plasma sphere, just below his arm on the side of his chest.  
Megatron calmly scrapes out the melted alloy and tries to sweep out the energon burning inside the wound.  
Soundwave tenses and growls, the metallic baritone of his true voice garbles darkly as he resists fighting off his Master’s efforts to help.  
Optimus transforms and has the vile of white energon Sonica shared with him before landing on Umbara. He hurries to Soundwave who claws at him.  
Prime takes no offense but pins his good arm down as he hands the vile to Megatron.  
He takes it without a word and pours it onto the wound.  
The speeders catch up and a few troopers pause nearby.  
Optimus ushers them back when the white kicks in.  
The healing derives strength from the spark, stripping it somewhat to accelerate the cell regeneration. As it pulls things into copies and fortifies every little detail, the spark fuels it, causing great pain.  
Soundwave thrashes and when the healing hits the peak of its work, he cries out. His roar is as loud as thunder but devours the silence with a synthesized rasp. He arches his back as his cry reverberates off the canyon walls and rings into the horizon.  
Troopers shuffle and twitch in the wake of the frightening sound as they prepare the makeshift trailer. Optimus was too anxious to get here to stop and wait for them to hook it up.  
As the wound mends, Soundwave gradually relaxes under the heavy fatigue that follows. The rapidly reproducing cells finish in the last momentum of strength it borrowed and the spark takes back the extra.  
Optimus lets go, stands, and transforms again as the troopers hook it up. While they do, he talks to Megatron.  
“I assume you found something up there, in the mimic of Altihex?”  
Megatron stares at him, “It’s just as I thought. That airbase was refilling quickly though the alliance with the Separatists is new. They haven’t yet had the time to establish a storage base on the ground.”  
“Is it as heavily defended as it looks or was Soundwave unlucky this time?”  
He raises a brow, “It’s that heavily defended, Optimus. Laserbeak wouldn’t even be able to sneak in there undetected. General Kenobi’s airstrike is dying fast up there. I counted two as we were leaving.”  
Megatron scoops Soundwave up and walks carefully on his injured leg towards the trailer, then sets him down.  
“Are you still strong enough to fly?”  
Megatron gives him another look and walks onwards, hiding his limp.  
“Suit yourself.”  
Optimus turns himself around, his steering wheel spinning alone inside his cab then straightens out for the base. Megatron goes for a running start but his leg sends a biting shock into his hip and he stops with a smothered grunt.  
Prime doesn’t stop but slows down.  
Frowning, Megatron leaps into the air, barely high enough, and he soars over and ahead.  
One of the troopers on a speeder watches him, “Is he always like that?”  
“He’s been like that since before I met him, just after he destroyed the underground market that put him in the gladiator pits.”  
The trooper double-takes. Gladiator pits?  
Optimus drives on and the trooper is too tongue-tied to add to the dying conversation. What do you say to that?

# # #

Insurgents from the outside still continue to try and take the airbase back but with the Transformer’s help, trying is all they can do.  
Jesse turns to Sonica lying on her front near where he stands at some computers inside a fighter hangar, “Does that work?”  
Her glowing optics shift over something she sees in her mind, “Close, that’s something else towards the thrust.”  
He moves his fingers over the computer systems and tries another refined guess.  
Having silver energon inside the computers allows her to see what’s inside and how it connects. With every button he touches, she can follow the signal to the fighters and deduce the codes between the two.  
“Oh, even closer, try that last number again... Yes. There.”  
He smiles as the program clicks together like a satisfying puzzle, “I like this game.”  
“As do I.” Sonica lifts a mischievous brow and Jesse eyes her.  
“Is that flirting you’re doing?”  
“Teasing,” She smirks, “Truthfully, me and mine aren’t flirty as often as you Humans. You love hard and fast...by our standards.”  
“You feel love?”  
She nods kindly, “Yes. It just takes a while...and even then, it may not happen. But, when we do, it runs deep. If one of the pair is taken away, the other suffers for a long time.”  
“Do you speak from experience?”  
Sonica’s gaze drops, “In a way.”  
“I’m sorry, big girl.”  
She smiles at the nick name, “Thanks.”  
Fives shakes his head as he walks in from the barracks, “You two make a lovely couple.”  
As she giggles at that, he stands next to Jesse, “Has the process been as productive as your relationship?”  
He updates him on all they’ve covered and as he goes through the list, he double checks with Sonica; yes, they’ve figured it all out.  
Rex comes around her with his helmet under his arm. His men greet him as he walks in.  
“General Kenobi reported that this base wasn’t the main resupply. They’ve found it heavily guarded in the air on a Separatists ship. His battalion have been pushing for the capital but long-range missiles are driving them back. They nearly lost one Transformer in the process.”  
Sonica rests her forehead on her interlocked fingers, “I hope they have enough white energon.”  
“You can contact them and find out, if you’d like.” Rex nods to her, then turns to his brothers and sighs, “But General Krell wants to push for the capital to help them out.”  
“Those cannons have a five megaton yield,” Fives stands from leaning on the fighter they work on, “We won’t even make it to the delta.”  
“Those would be a challenge, even for us,” Sonica adds.  
“What do you want me to do? I’ve tried reasoning with him. Those are the orders.”  
Dogma, sitting nearby agrees with him and supports Krell’s strategies, even daring to say that the General must care about how many men he looses.  
Jesse shuts him down gently without arguing his point, disapproving the casualty numbers that Krell has; it’s the worst he’s ever seen.  
Fives doesn’t hold the same politeness, “He’s out of control. He’s not acting like the other Jedi. He has no respect for us.”  
Sonica seconds that, “I agree. What is this snorting goiter’s problem anyway?”  
“Sonica,” Dogma warns and she stares flatly back at him.  
Rex shakes his head and turns back to Fives, “Listen, I don’t agree with him either but, I don’t have a better plan.”  
“What about using these starfighters to destroy the supply ship?”  
“We’ve been trying. It’s as heavily guarded as the capital.”  
Fives almost smiles, “But we have their access codes and their own hardware.”  
“You were able to crack it?” Rex’s eyes widen as he steps forwards.  
He hums his yes. “Thanks to Jesse and his new girlfriend,” Fives slugs Jesse’s arm, “we can sneak passed their blockage and get where our guys can’t.”  
Sonica rests her head on the heel of her hand, “That would make things easier for Obi-wan and Optimus.”  
Rex latches onto the idea, “I’ll take it up with General Krell.”  
Sonica’s smile stretches into a grin, “In the mean time, allow a naturally forged flyer show you flightless mono-forms how to take to the air.”  
Fives chuckles, “I’d like to see you try and fly one of these. I made it look easy.”  
“And silly,” she winks and stands up, “who wants to start?”

# # #

Anakin enters the Chancellor’s office and finds Yoda near his desk, his countenance fallen.  
“Is...there something wrong?”  
“Shocking, actually.” Palpatine thinks carefully as he stares past his desk and into this thoughts, “We have the test results of the sample taken from the Transformers.”  
“Oh? Is this why I was rushed here?”  
“In part,” Palpatine looks to Yoda.  
“Greater complexities, this situation has. Higher, has become the risk. The midi-chlorians, 500,000, we counted.”  
Anakin’s eyes widen, that’s a bit more than double of what they counted in his own blood sample.  
They patiently wait as this settles in and his wheels start moving forwards.  
“What are we going to do? The Senate might scare away from helping the Transformers.”  
“Indeed.” Palpatine stands, “And with Megatron being tempted with the darkside...it really dampens things.”  
“Do we have any ideas?”  
“Just one,” the Chancellor walks up to him, “do you think you could collaborate with Senator Amadala on this case? Stand as witness, if you must?”  
“I suppose I could but...What’s the plan? Are we still going to help them?”  
“Better for peace, it is. Risk making enemies, we cannot.”  
“Exactly.”  
Anakin glances between the two leaders, “Am I sensing another subject on your minds?”  
Yoda sighs heavily, “Dangerous, are these Transformers. Overwhelmed, we will falter, should they fight. A means to stand our ground, we need.”  
The silence saturates.  
“Am I to...find their weaknesses?”  
“And others, yes. Master Plo Koon, the same order, he has received.”  
Anakin stares at the floor. He doesn’t like it...but he also understands. The conflict tears him in half.  
Palpatine clasps his hands in a halted clap, “In the meantime, lets focus on every courtesy we can offer the Transformers. The Senate must be unanimous towards Senator Amadala’s proposal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos!
> 
> And the sister story to this one: PREDACON FORCE is nearing completion. I hope to begin posting it two chapters before this one ends--- at the earliest. Keep watch and add me to your favorites list!


	23. Lessons

Starscream grumbles as Fives and Hardcase load into a couple fighters that Sonica and Bumblebee dragged out for practice.  
Sonica peers into the bubble that surrounds the pilot before it’s loaded onto the frame with the wings and guns.  
“Alright Hardcase, your hands are the command modules...as their aren’t any in the sense you might be used to.”  
He stares at the smaller bubbles that read every flex of his hands and the small part of the window that maps the ship he sits in.  
“It shouldn’t be hard. Last time, I pushed random buttons and did just fine.”  
“True, but your mind had a single goal. Instinct kicked in and the sensors detected it well enough to get you in the air and heading a direction. This time will be different because your focus is on the steering...or lack thereof.”  
“Sonica,” Starscream strides closer, paying a glance to some blasterfire ruckus outside the airbase defenses, “how do you know how to fly these?”  
“Silver energon helps and it’s not too unlike our own bodies. We don’t use the steering means in our cockpits.”  
Hardcase lifts a brow, “Then how do you do it?”  
She blinks a couple times and looks to Starscream in attempt to pull thoughts from him, “Um...that’s not easy to explain. Just like you’re aware of how you move your body when defending yourself, we do the same thing while flying.”  
“As an Elite Seeker, I know it takes more than that. It’s also being aware of your limits as well as gravity’s.” He goes into some technicalities as deep as the inner mechanics of their Cybertronian biology. It allows them to do more than what the usual fighter types can, but the details are in the skill of balancing abilities and physics.  
“Yeah, but this is Umbara.” Sonica cuts him off and earns a glare. She tries a halved smile then turns to the troopers, “The point is, my shiny pilots, you’re going to have to feel this out. Trust your instincts and keep your reflexes in check.”  
They get in the air and nearby troopers pause their jobs to watch.  
Hardcase’s fighter drops nose down but doesn’t fall. Fives struggles to keep his upright as his blood rushes to his brain.  
Bee helps a little by leaping up, grabbing the wings that look like handles, and pull them in the right direction. He does this for Fives over seven times.  
On the eight time, Fives is convinced his has a glitch.  
Sonica helps him land and she squats next to him as they try to figure it out.  
Bee pushes Hardcase’s nose back up but it helps less than it did with Fives. The fighter somersaults where it hovers. After three times, they realize that it’s not momentum.  
Starscream smirks and keeps his chuckling quiet while Bee jumps and grabs the wings. Hardcase is too dizzy to land it and wrestling it to the ground proves too difficult for just the yellow scout. Starscream has to lose some dignity to help them.  
Jesse comes out later to help with some of the programming in Fives’ fighter while Hardcase rests his stomach on solid ground.   
Jesse and Sonica go back and forth a couple times before he decides to test it. He gets it in the air and successfully does a straight line...before he goes nose down like Hardcase was doing.  
They soon find out that it’s due to a finger position and that also narrows Fives’ earlier problem.  
In moments following, they figure out how to keep them level and start working on speed while circling the base. Sonica goes up there with them and advises their maneuvers. After a few laps, they master landing and take a break in the barracks.  
Once Sonica has congratulated them and waved good night, she turns to Bumblebee and Starscream.  
The Autobot’s round eyes are downcast and Starscream glares at the tower with his arms crossed.  
“Something wrong?”  
Bee nods, “The clones are in trouble...and there may be nothing we can do about it.”

# # #

Megatron fires on one of the long-range missiles and it blows up next to the second one close behind it. That one explodes shortly after with Soundwave’s efforts and he swoops straight up to avoid the plasma spheres.  
Between healing and shooting, Megatron’s dark energon is draining. If this doesn’t end soon, he risks being carried home.  
He takes a chance to end this. Once he picks his angle of descent, he dives for the capital’s main defense tower.  
Fighters, missiles, and plasma fire come at him all at once. He dodges most of it but once one of those nasty spheres hit, everything else, save the missiles, strike him. He spirals for the ground. As he lets himself fall, he takes aim of the defense tower. He gets close enough and he corrects his flight, fires and hits a direct shot.  
The tower starts to crumble and so does his ability to stabilize.  
He cuts tree branches with his wings before he transforms. On his feet, the momentum leaves a deep gash in the ground until pain buckles his legs under him. Megatron tumbles and stops with a slam against the base of a tree. It groans over the injury to the roots under him.  
Megatron adjusts his slouching against it, responds to Soundwave’s check in, then takes the break he needs.  
This has to end soon. They need to get home. Allying with the Jedi better prove fruitful after this or else...  
Or else what? He’ll try the Separatists?  
Megatron lifts a hand and tries to heal himself with the Force. Some things move and a couple parts click back together but after that, his overworked body gets tired of holding his arm out; if his mind doesn’t get bored first.  
He hasn’t stopped trying to wield the Force. Anytime Obi-wan and Optimus’ backs are turned, he lifts items and pushes others. He works at it on the battlefield and has managed to shove off a cannon or two. But, with the resupply ship in the air, it’s futile.  
“Hello again,”  
His head jerks to the side where the dark cloaked figure stands within the cover of the trees. With only the dim red light above them, the man’s face is invisible. All that tells Megatron he’s there is the life signal towards his sensors, and the voice that crawls over the planet’s natural fog.  
“As you promised.”  
“Why are you still here? Hasn’t your easy path taken you were you need to go?”  
Megatron doesn’t bother to answer the questions. This mysterious figure already knows and means to taunt.  
The dark man senses this and corrects, “My path may not be easy but it is direct.”  
“About as direct as your part of this conversation.” Megatron backpedals a bit, “But I have as much confidence in the Jedi as I do you.”  
“You’ve made up your mind then.”  
“Of course not. Like you, I leave all the doors open. You never know what might walk through.”  
He grins, “What a keen perspective you have. I have use for that.”  
“And I have use for you, should the Jedi fail as I predict they will.” Megatron steadies his wrath to avoid giving himself away.  
“So why waste the time?”  
The answer is he needs Prime and Sonica but that’s only for him to know, “I have my reasons. You have yours.”  
“You’re waiting for someone, aren’t you?”  
He stiffens, “Indeed. As I’ve said just moments ago.”  
“Is it the Jedi? I think it’s someone else...” The pitch black hood tilts, “...could it be the female you were protecting back on Florrum?”  
If he lies, he risks getting her killed; if not as leverage, as collateral. “She has an ability crucial to my return.”  
“Shall I see if I can convince her?”  
“No, leave her to me.”  
“What’s your plan, Megatron? Finish this attack on Umbara and see if the Jedi like you enough to take you to Ilum?”  
He’s surprised for only a moment. The man has deduced Starscream’s reason for breaking the lightsabers.  
“And get my things in order, so to speak.”  
“The other five, you mean?”  
“More or less.”  
“Sounds like less...” he snickers sickly, “you don’t intend to leave with all of them, do you?”  
Megatron is getting frustrated with being read and his wrath is slipping through. The only thing that calms it, is the free hints of what the darkside is capable of.  
“What else do you see?” He challenges the dark figure.  
“The future, Megatron. Would you like to know what’s going to happen?”  
“Indulge me.”  
“This attack on Umbara will end soon. The Republic will win but the Jedi are going to fear you all. After much debate, they’ll continue to train your red and blue friend. He’ll go to Ilum before you and the female will be with him. I have yet to see you there but the reasons why vary. In one of those, you’re dead from starvation because you were here too long. But on the positive side, they carry you back.”  
“Let me guess,” Megatron sits up, resting one knee on the ground as he leans towards the figure, “this will happen if I don’t join you, correct? Is that your leverage?”  
His cackle clicks in the back of his throat, “Join me? I just want you to be free. My offer towards being my apprentice was only if your interest in the Force continued. If going home is all you care about, then that’s all that matters.”  
Megatron scrutinizes the words.  
“You’re looking tired. Is your fuel running low?”  
“Not really.” He answers quickly with a sharp tone.  
The dark figure tilts his head back just slightly, “There is a trick you can do with the Force that’s more effective and won’t use up so much of your energy.”  
“And it’s price, before you thrust it on me...”  
“On the house. You need it.”


	24. Good Faith

Padame stands in a hovercraft as it detaches and glides towards the center. Glancing at the door, she meets eyes with Anakin, who nods supportively.  
“As promised,” she begins after a deep breath, “I have returned with recent developments concerning the Transformers. They are very anxious to return to their universe and, with the help of the Jedi, new information has come to light that shows promising results to accomplish this.  
“Though this is good news, there are some complications in the way that continue to be of debate between the Transformers and the Jedi. In the case that these obstacles prove too complex, I propose we alter the vote to include a fallback plan. Any effort to assure this new race of our good intentions will ease the process and further strengthen relations. Even if the fallback plan goes unused, our generosity will be remembered and a new territory can be added to our maps.  
“Though we’ve been able to do little for them these few hours, the Transformers are proving their good faith to us. As we speak, all six are assisting the efforts on Umbara, to cut crucial supply runs for the Separatists.”  
The Senators balk and whispers fill the room. Padame continues, taking their awe and molding it.  
“They are making excellent time in a tough battle; to not offer our best to them would be a dire insult. In the name of peace and good will, we need your vote for the exploration efforts, to ease the process and to ease their minds. Kindness is never wasted.”

# # #

Soundwave banks around the tower, narrowly avoiding the rays of light soaring towards him. Laserbeak flies low by the cannons that follow his host and distracts them with his laserfire where it spits to nothing against the ray-shields.  
Megatron peels up from the forest floor and joins the efforts. A few shots ricochet off his armor, leaving more burn marks as he dives for the line again.  
Soundwave tries to cover him, though he sees no logic to his choice.  
Then, Megatron transforms into robot mode, thrusts a fist forwards, and with a loud bang, parts of the building crumble and ray-shields flicker out. He transforms into his alt mode and climbs up and away from the siding that crackles, sputters, and tumbles. The dust adds a contrasting whisper to the chunks that clatter on the way down with the cannons and screams.  
Soundwave follows Megatron as he lowers over the trees, out of range of the new lines of fire. He makes it out with a couple scratches but is still able to fly by his side.  
“Like that?” His tone grins evilly, “It was a gift."  
Megatron then describes everything that has transpired between him and darkly cloaked figure, then ends with after thoughts. “Naturally, I don’t believe a word he says. The trick he taught me is only to buy my confidence.” Megatron swoops down, transforms again, and lands on his feet.  
Soundwave obediently follows and immediately sends an inquiry through sub-audible sounds.  
“Of course he wants to know how we get home, he revealed that much and didn't care that I knew."  
He asks about the Jedi next and Megatron shakes his head.  
"The Jedi are going to fail us no matter how much Optimus offers his head to the chopping block. The important thing here, besides maintaining our options, is preparing for the moment the Jedi and the cloaked man find us too dangerous to control.”  
Megatron grins; that's it! All he needs to do, is drive his point. Give the Jedi motive to get rid of them and destroy the connection between their worlds before the cloaked man returns for more favors. This will require the Autobots to show their darkside as well and that won't be difficult. The only hitch he'd need to worry about is the Jedi identifying well with the Autobots in that false noble war hero act. You can't hold honor in war, that's hypocrisy, and he'll be sure they realize this so they remain eager to be rid of them.  
Soundwave waits patiently until Megatron turns to him and shares the scheme. On his screen, he animates a devilish grin and bows respectfully.  
Megatron cackles softly, “Let’s give an overwhelming win for the Jedi...as a thank you for jerking us around.”  
An explosion erupts over their heads through the thickness of the clouds.  
There goes the main supply to the capital.  
“Time to end this, Soundwave.” He leaps and his metal churns and changes positions before he arches into the air.  
Soundwave follows shortly after and sweeps into an excited barrel roll before shifting into formation. This is just one of many reasons why he’s a Decepticon.

# # #

Rex runs, tackling a trooper and ripping off his helmet, “STOP! We’re shooting at our own men! We’re all clones! Stop firing!”  
Gradually the blaster fire stops and everyone slowly and shakily remove their helmets.  
Rex lets go of the trooper he has. The brother falls to his hands and knees as the sorrow settles in.  
Another one tells Rex that they found a platoon leader that’s still alive. He forces himself to run there, passing the troopers that drop to their knees and cover their faces. One hammers a fist in the ground next to another that lies in front of him, unmoving.  
Rex slows and lowers in front of Waxer, suffering a nasty wound, “Who told you to attack us?”  
“General Krell...he told us...the enemy had our armor...and our weapons.” A single tear escapes and runs down his cheek, “But it was...you...”  
Waxer’s eyes close and the last of his breath escapes like a sigh.  
Rex clutches his head. Those were the same details that Krell gave him and his battalion.  
An engine revvs in the distance and some beeps faintly skip in the sound as it draws closer.  
Rex stands and dries his face. Jogging, he waves his hands over his head and stands in the headlights.  
Bumblebee’s noise arches in a questioning octave and he transforms. He glances around behind him, observing the battlefield, then looks down.  
“We were lied to,”  
Bumblebee looks over the area again and he reels. His tone questions again and Rex clarifies what he might be thinking.  
His brow points deeply down the center of his face as his optics whirl into a narrowing focus. Some of his metal rattles and grinds as he clenches his fists.  
The yellow Autobot puts a couple fingers to his comlink on the side of his head and beeps quickly and angrily.  
Rex looks down and rubs his eyes as Sonica and Starscream approach and drop from the sky above.  
Sonica strides past Rex towards the battlefield.  
“Where are you going?” Starscream sighs, “You can’t do anything.”  
“I’ve got to try something...” Sonica stops and watches the troopers move their injured and dead.  
The dead are gathered in a pile that begins to burn. A few soldiers salute before returning to work.  
“There must be something I can do...”  
“Your powers don’t work on humans.”  
Sonica slumps and her glowing optics fall on Kix, the medic.  
“Thanks anyway, Sonica.” He rummages through his medical supplies and works as quickly as he can with shaking, frustrated hands.  
Bumblebee strikes a nearby tree. His sounds are dark and growling. Whatever he said makes Starscream balk.  
Bee was sad before, when he learned Hardcase sacrificed himself to destroy the supply ship, and now this.  
“What are you three doing here?” Rex dares to ask.  
Starscream huffs, “Guess.”  
“We were told your battalion needed help and we were about to bomb the area.” Sonica hisses.  
Starscream crosses his arms, “Thankfully, I had suspicions so I sent Bumblebee in first.”  
“You had suspicions but didn’t say anything?” Sonica snarls.  
“Are you telling me you didn’t figure it out after Fives’ and Jesse’s failed execution? When the firing squad refused to shoot them, Krell saw an approaching mutiny. He knew the other Jedi wouldn’t have appreciated his choice of action to execute the ‘heroes’ and he couldn’t count on these ‘loyal soldiers’ to keep their mouths shut. He had one option.”  
“You saw all this and didn’t say anything!”  
“I did say something!” Starscream swings an arm as he stomps, “What have I been saying this whole time? Don’t go trying to bite my head off because you’re slower than I.”  
Bumblebee shoves him and storms back towards the base.  
Rex puts up a hand and stops him, “Hold on, Bumblebee, we have to do this together. There’s no way you can take a Master Jedi on all by yourself.”  
Captain Rex turns to his men as they begin to file in attention, “The action I’m going to suggest is highly treasonous. Anyone who doesn’t want to be involved, step down now.”  
Bumblebee glances over the faces, sorrowed but awed at their resolve.  
Sonica nods, “We can light this place up after you leave. Maybe that’ll give you a surprise advantage.”  
“Thank you, but save your ammo. Jedi can sense the Force in living things. If he doesn’t see us, he’ll sense us.” Rex directs them with a curt movement of his arm. “But you can stand outside the tower in case he tries to run.”  
Bumblebee nods vigorously then transforms, opening his door and offering rides. Sonica stoops near Kix and offers to help carry the injured onto Bee’s seats. He accepts and dries his face.  
The rest of them begin the march; their grips tight on the handles of their blasters with a deadly focus for the airbase.


	25. Insight

Sonica looks over her shoulder as she leaves Optimus and Plo Koon alone, to follow Master Yoda off to the side.  
Megatron has sauntered off to a hangar to rest and Soundwave stands outside, comfortably leaning on the exterior as Starscream talks his audio-receptors off.  
Bumblebee hides in another hangar. He didn’t want to be present when the other Jedi arrived.  
When Yoda stops, she sits down, “What can I do for you, Master Jedi?”  
“Perspective, I need, of the six of you.”  
“What more do you need from down there?”  
Her lame attempt at humor planks between them.  
“Sorry, I’m not funny.”

# # #

“Anger is of the darkside, even when you’re angry for a good reason. You must control it.”  
Optimus nods as he’s down on one knee and leaning over his upright leg, “To understand better, Master Plo Koon, if one accidentally commits a darkside action, is that person considered evil?”  
The mask shows no reaction but the tilt of his head does, “How would someone accidently choose to get angry enough to harm another?”  
He’s careful with his words; already, he’s given too many hints.  
“Their anger came from wanting to protect their friends.”  
“That’s the reason Jedi cannot have attachments.”  
“Is there no such thing as righteous anger?”  
Plo takes a moment to consider his question, “According to the Jedi way, ‘righteous anger’ is nothing more than an oxymoron. It hinges too much on perspective.”  
“Is forgiveness part of the Jedi way as well?”  
“There would be no peace if there was no forgiveness.”  
Optimus absorbs this as he thinks about Bumblebee. He’s still worried for his scout.  
“Yes Optimus Prime, you’re forgiven.” His tone is genuine and kind, “Is that what worries you?”  
“Many things worry me.”  
“You must find peace. Worry leads to fear, and fear leads to suffering the darkside.” Plo turns his arms out welcomingly, “Is there something I can do to help ease your mind?”

# # #

Anakin thanks Rex who led him to the hangar where Bumblebee hides. As they approach, Anakin pauses to push back on the sorrow that soaks the air.  
Rex noticed and waited for him.  
“Whatever happened has deeply disturbed him.”  
He nods somberly, “That’s why I was hoping...maybe you could help him.”  
They stop at the side door and Anakin turns to read Rex’s concern. He is worried about the Transformer and aches with him.  
“May I ask you a random question?” Anakin waits for his nod and continues, “Do you trust Bumblebee after everything you’ve witnessed?”  
He thinks carefully, “He’s a little undisciplined in some things, but makes a fine soldier. I trust he cares and his...engine...is in the right place. I trust he would go through great lengths to protect us.”  
Anakin smiles, nods, and starts to reach to open the door.  
“However,” Rex’s gaze intensifies and Anakin pauses, “I also strongly believe they don’t belong here. They need to go home.”  
The intensity doesn’t fade, even after they break eye contact. Skywalker stares at the door and braces himself. Rex salutes after a long moment and wishes him luck before walking away.  
After a steadying inhale, he opens the door and steps inside.

# # #

“I think I see where this is headed,” Sonica lifts her eyes from the ground in front of her to Yoda seated on a small stack of crates. “Your concern is more than legitimate, really, it is. Dare I be so bold to say that, despite Megatron’s behavior and influence, I’m confident that we can succeed in returning home without a problem.”  
Yoda ponders this as he reads every blink of her blue optics. The confidence is there, true. However, he notices her fidgeting hands.  
“Fear, I sense in you.”  
“It’s more a burden of an ability. I carry it always and it bothers me.” She shrugs, bounces, and tries a smile, “But it comes in handy...in times like these...when someone is being a total aft during a life-threatening situation.”  
“Fear us, do you?”  
“Almost,” she slumps and fights a glance at the hangar where Bee is, “we fear being stuck here, where we clearly do not belong.”

# # #

Plo brings his hand to his mask and traces the mouth piece as he thinks over Optimus’ question about training the others.  
“I would have to bring that up with the Council.”  
“I humbly ask that you consider it.”  
“Do you feel you could not take Megatron alone if it came down to that?”  
Optimus shoves aside the sting that came with that question.  
Since Obi-wan told him that he is their only hope against Megatron, the statement has been echoing in his thoughts. It’s at the forefront of his mind while he talks to the Jedi and it invokes a feeling of being used.  
But that’s because Megatron has repeatedly brought up his distrust of the Jedi.  
There’s no reason not to trust them. They have been hospitable and understanding. Saying ‘no’ to the kyber crystals doesn’t mean they don’t care, they just want to find another way that doesn’t include hurting their embedded traditions.  
Yet...this sting...  
“Optimus?”  
He almost flinches.  
“Are you alright?”  
No.  
Optimus nods, “I will be.”

# # #

Obi-wan is doing some finishing touches to his beard over the bathroom sink when he senses a tidal wave of determination through the Force heading for him.  
For a moment, he assumes some emergency protocol is in full swing. Just in case, he better take a look...after he fixes that spot by his nose.  
The door booms from the other side and he flinches. Did someone run full speed at it?  
“Obi-wan!”  
Anakin.  
“You need to see something, right now.”  
He looks down at the sole towel he wears, “Can’t it wait? I’m not decent at the moment.”  
“Sure, I’ll just stand here kicking your door. Hurry up.”  
Why must he be this way?  
He kicks the door and it thunders in the frame.  
“I’m hurrying, you can stop now.” He dabs at the razor cut and grabs his clothes.  
Anakin kicks ten additional times before the door whooshes open. Obi-wan’s flat glare replaces it, filling the whole frame with exasperation.  
“You look great. Follow me.”  
As he matches his old Padawan’s stride, he takes note of the slight of frustration about him.  
He doesn’t glance around at anything else and doesn’t detour out of the straight line he has in his mind. Instead of going around the working troopers, he ducks under the freight or races them so he doesn’t need to stop when their paths meet.  
“What’s this about, Anakin?”  
“You have to see it.”  
“Alright then,” He sighs. There’s no coaxing it out of him.  
Anakin suddenly double takes, “You have some blood...”  
“Huh, I wonder why.”

# # #

“I can control energon, all forms, no matter if I see it or not. It only needs to be close enough.”  
Yoda watches the emotions behind her optics as she says this, her stare is unreadable and holds a dark edge to it. The glow of her optics dim and the outer ring shifts like a scope focusing on a target.  
After a sobering moment, he reflects deep into his thoughts.  
What she tells him gives some helpful assurances that Megatron can be neutralized when she seizes control of his blood and control of his body...but that also tells him they may have been concerned about the wrong Transformer.  
Their living legend has no equal.  
“All types, you contain, correct?”  
She hesitates, “Save one.”  
“Curious, I am, of what that one is.”  
Though she hardly moves, the slight adjustments of her face and shoulders show great uncertainty.  
He waits.  
Finally, she sighs, “There’s an energon type called dark energon. I don’t hold that one for good reason.”  
“Thankfully, here, it is not, correct?”  
Her body stiffens and she withdraws physically. He begins to ask when her eyes widen and her jaw drops.  
“Holy Primus...”  
Yoda doesn’t like the way she said that but he waits patiently.  
“A third parallel.”  
His mouth opens but she cuts him off.  
“Megatron has a shard of dark energon in his chest. It fuels him and reanimates his body because he sort of died once. He was with me when this all happened in the beginning and...whoa.”  
Yoda lifts a finger to speak.  
“Oh sweet Primus, slag me. First the crystals we can’t have, and now a parallel of evil is to be added to the mix. Why would that be required? This is ridiculous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREDACON FORCE is....going to need more time. It's taking turns that I didn't think possible and therefore lengthening it beyond my first expectations. Thus, if I may indulge in your patience, I need more time to explore these directions the characters are showing me. My new goal will be to have it done by the end of January...should everyone play cool and Palpatine doesn't add anything else...  
> If my postings of new chapters are slow, that's why. Thank you for reading and enjoying!


	26. Grasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLIDAY BONUS: Two Chapters, One Week!  
> Don't let 2020 win! Have a great time, everyone!

“I can’t help but feel this conversation didn’t make progress. I sense something still ails you and there’s a growing distance between us.”  
Optimus reflects and worries that Megatron is getting to him. Honestly, he doesn’t know how they’ll react to the truth but he can guess accurately if they find out another way.  
It’s a chance worth taking. Worse case scenario, Megatron was right and his plan works. At that point, Optimus can say he tried everything.  
“My intention isn’t to lie to you, Master Plo. There are many pressing matters and one of them concerns my...”  
Plo follows his gaze behind him where Bee drags his feet behind Obi-wan and Anakin who walk briskly.  
“Bumblebee?” Optimus stands.  
He looks up and the answer is clear.  
“Mechs, mechs, mechs!” Sonica jogs up to them, “I’ve discovered a--- Bee? What are you doing?”  
He slumps deeper.  
“Where’s Master Yoda?” Obi-wan steps forwards with urgency.  
Plo points and they all see him running to catch up. Upon seeing them watching, he slows and hobbles into the circle.  
“Master Yoda,” Obi-wan steps closer, “their sensitivity is more acute than we first thought.”  
Sonica watches Bee, who struggles with the motive to stand as Anakin repeats the story he told him and Obi-wan.  
He almost killed Krell. When Rex hesitated, Bee felt a spike of intense thirst for justice. That General was killing others for power. Such figures have lengthened wars to darker ends, like a dead homeworld. Krell needed to be dealt with before the others suffered a similar fate. They could do something about it where he couldn’t.  
The emotion ran away from him and his last thought was: destroy the source.  
Krell began choking and somewhere in his subconscious he assumed someone else was doing it. He was fine with that.  
Sonica nudged him and he snapped out of it. She and Starscream were staring incredulously at his lost expression as Krell started coughing behind them in the window. The guilt hit like a fatal slam to the ground. Fear that he blew all chances of going home shook his core and almost ended him.  
“We’ve been taking their presence too lightly. They are a danger to us, this universe, and themselves because of a cell count that they cannot control.” Anakin is almost breathless in the circle of giants and Jedi, “The Transformers cannot stay...not a moment longer, so training them is inert. Our only option is this: they must go back to where they belong...” Anakin turns, looks up at Bumblebee, and smiles, “...As they’ve so politely been ushering: we must help by any means necessary.”  
Solid clinking of metal turns their heads.  
Starscream and Soundwave flank Megatron who leads the applause.  
“Finally, you sodder-heads get it.”  
Obi-wan frowns, “For the record, we’re doing this for Bumblebee.”  
“That’s fine. Lucky for you, that error of communication concerning the blood sample, served a good purpose in the end.”  
“The same could be said of you, Megs.” Sonica steps in front of him, arms crossed. “There’s a third parallel of the two universes that completes the amalgamation. Your dark energon, and the darkside of the Force. Two faces of two separate wars. How lucky are you.”  
She pats his chest with an irritated smirk.  
He overlays his hand on hers, pinning it under his smoldering stare, “Keep me close, then.”   
His mouth moved but he doesn’t hear his voice. All his senses cave in and his mind retracts into a dark void and time is non-existent.

# # #

Sonica reels hard against the smooth, comforting lure of the darkness that seeps through his alloy.  
Obi-wan, Anakin, Yoda, Ahsoka, and Plo activate their lightsabers.  
Optimus stands between them and Megatron, to defend. Bumblebee creeps towards Sonica, helping her onto her feet as she growls and screams against the possession of the dark energon.  
In a stiff stance, Soundwave scrutinizes the brightened optics of his Master and the violet veins glowing between his armor plating.  
Starscream backs away cautiously.  
Optimus recognizes this. Megatron had the same appearance when Unicron the Destroyer was awakening.  
“Megatron,” He tries with his loudest and strictest tone, “Whatever has ahold of you, you must fight it. You don’t want to harm anyone here.”  
The whitening brightness of his optics reflects in Umbara’s fog. His gaze looks like it’s steaming and weeping as he over-turns his hands in front of him.  
“Megatron, wake up!” Optimus tries and gives Sonica and Bumblebee an urgent shove out of the way. “Megatron!”  
He looks at Prime, and grins sickly, “...Darth...Sidious...”  
Sonica turns around, pressing against Bee’s protective arm, “Don’t destroy him! We need him!”  
Optimus transforms his hands into guns, “Capture only, Jedi.”  
“We can certainly try,” Obi-wan shifts into a ready stance.  
Megatron charges. Optimus fires and the Jedi run to flank him. Clone troopers scurry out of the way and grab any firearms they’re packing.  
The shot doesn’t stop him and he gets close enough to swing. Optimus blocks his movements well enough but something is overwhelming the fight. Megatron lands a hard hit and Optimus bends in half but no additional attack follows.  
Soundwave extends his long fingers towards Megatron and holds his halted motions.  
Megatron’s head jerks his direction and Soundwave is thrown back off his feet.  
Starscream fires a missile as Megatron’s body relaxes but it stops in mid-air. With the Force, Megatron crushes it and it spits sparks in all directions like a firework.  
The Jedi charge but Optimus yells against it and attacks. The Jedi pause and watch the two giants brawl.  
Crates crunch under their feet and the back of their legs push and turn the parked starfighters and gunships. The screeching of their metal feet on the concrete ring over every other noise as they collide.  
The five Jedi glance at one another, then look to Soundwave, who stares back. They agree on one thing and lift their hands unanimously.  
Megatron’s body halts and a yell of frustration escapes...but it’s not his voice.  
With short, sudden, abrupt movements, Megatron lets go of Optimus, kneels, lays down and puts his hands behind his back.  
“We can’t hold him for long, Optimus,” Obi-wan grunts as his hands tense in the effort.  
“What do we do?” Anakin clenches his teeth.  
Yoda concentrates and thinks as quickly as he can. Sonica can stop this.  
Optimus yells her name but it’s too late.  
Yoda turns just in time to see Bumblebee being thrown their direction. He lets go of Megatron, shoves the other four, then leaps over Bumblebee as he crashes, cracking the concrete and tumbling towards clones.  
Bee slows himself and they get out of the way by the time he stops.  
Megatron is on his feet when they regain their barrings. Shouts bound over the Jedi and troopers as they quickly organize in scramble. Soundwave slowed him down long enough for them to help. Starscream stands beside Soundwave and joins them, followed by Bumblebee.  
Optimus still hollers Sonica’s name as her eyes flicker between blue and violet.  
Eerie whispers seep from her lips. She disappears and reappears; something tumbles off the top of a hangar on the other side of the airbase. Orange armor covers her body from head to toe, then liquifies and absorbs into her as swift as an ocean wave.  
“Sonica!” He slams into her, throwing his arms around her, and comes to a halt.  
Her eyes shut and her head falls backwards but then she opens them again. “What have I done?”  
Megatron suddenly relaxes with a grunt. He tenses again as he picks his head up and glances around as troopers are fastening cables over him, “What’s going on? Let go of me!”  
Optimus lets go of Sonica as he examines Megatron. He’s himself again.  
Sonica drops to her knees and buries her face.  
“Do we let him go?” Starscream turns to Optimus.  
“Yes,” he nods to the Jedi, “Thank you. You can release him now.”  
Reluctantly, they do so. Troopers bite their tongues to keep from muttering.  
“We need a cage or something for this Decepticon,” Anakin snaps and points, “We may not have a choice to take you to where the kyber crystals are but we will not risk our lives to do so.”  
Megatron hackles, “Try it, and I will destroy you.”  
They balk and Optimus takes the middle.  
“Before we board the ship, we need to know one thing...Megatron.” He speaks hard and slow, “What happened to you?”  
Suspicion shakes the confidence in his answer, “I spoke to Sonica, and you all attacked me for it.”  
The silence rings and only eyes speak in the exchanges of glances.  
“I gather my answer is incorrect.”  
Optimus is about to tell but they’re all distracted by Bumblebee crossing the way towards Sonica, who ignores Starscream’s hand on her back.  
Prime leaves his conversation with Megatron and strides over, stopping in front of her, Bumblebee and Starscream. “Sonica?”  
“I told him everything...”  
Megatron’s optics search over his memories with new realization.  
Yoda dashes over, “Happened, what has?”  
“The cloaked man,” Megatron keeps his distance as he peers around the others for Sonica’s face, “Am I right?”  
She picks up her head slowly, her wide eyes finding him first before her head rises. “You know?”  
“As much as you do.”  
Her whole body starts shaking, lost between anger and despair, “He has dark energon.”

# # #

Darth Sidious lifts his head from the bowl of alchemy before him and relaxes his grip on the small vile of dark energon. A grin splits across his face, “How interesting.”  
Dooku looks up from his half-knelt bowing, “Is it to your satisfaction, my Lord?”  
“Indeed. In fact, there’s more to it than I expected.” He swirls the liquid in the hallow silence of the bridge to a frigate. The atmosphere festers with dark ambition as it wafts off of Darth Sidious like heatwaves.  
The moment this dark energon produced itself from the dust of the Ghost Moon, Sidious felt an instant connection and it whispered to him, in its own way. Science made it whole, perhaps ancient alchemy could allow him to utilize it. Never did he expect, that it would find and connect to a present piece of its origin...the shard inside Megatron’s chest.  
Sidious could see and feel what the giant did. For those moments, they were one. As he battled Optimus Prime, he sensed a countering force, it slowed him just enough that Sidious couldn’t do all that he wanted, but it wasn’t enough to stop him and that was thrilling. If it hadn’t been so successful, he would have never learned about the ill-effect on their living legend, Sonica Doradus. And what's more? There are other types of energon that could make him invincible.  
What a bonus that one is; how incredible. Dooku thinks so too as he listens to all the untapped potential.  
“You can control them?”  
“No, they’re too smart and too powerful. I only succeeded this time due to the element of surprise. However, this does give me access I wouldn’t have with my power alone. The combined darkside forces and dark energon amplify my power that it contaminates Sonica Doradus...until Optimus Prime shows up.”  
Dooku stands cautiously, “I volunteer to counter Optimus Prime.”  
“No.”  
In the pause it takes to formulate his chthonic ideas, the frigate continues to glide in orbit. Through the starry window, the iced-over, crystalized, blue and white planet crests the bottom corner of the bridge behind the grand captain’s chair.  
The grin on Sidious’ face pools with grotesque anticipation, “I have a better idea.”


	27. Ice Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
> Two Chapter Special today!

“I will NOT be treated as a criminal when the recent attack was NOT my fault.”  
Anakin crosses his arms, “It didn’t have to be. You’ve already proven how cooperative you are.”  
He hackles low to the ground over Anakin’s head and the Jedi sets a hand on his lightsaber, “As have you. I have only shown what I have recieved. I believe your species call it ‘karma’. Had you been more cooperative yourselves, I wouldn’t have had to scare you into heeding our requests.”  
“Again, that was for Bumblebee, not yo---”  
“Spare me your false nobility, Jedi. I have yet to see anything worth a fraction of confidence.”  
Obi-wan sets a hand on Anakin’s shoulder as Optimus takes Megatron’s attention away.  
“Jedi Skywalker makes a standing point. Allow Master Kenobi and myself to negotiate travel plans.”  
“You have the wrong words, Prime. By ‘travel plans’ I think you mean ‘prisoner transport’.”  
Sonica steps forwards, “He’s my responsibility too.”  
“Don’t you dare...”  
“No, Sonica,” Optimus puts a hand up, “he is not.”  
“But I can...”  
“Don’t you dare.”  
“Your intentions are appreciated, but your enforcement will not be required; especially in light of the recent turn of events. It is not safe for you.”  
“And it’s wrong,” Megatron adds and gives Optimus a look, “now give similar reasons to the Jedi before I’m forced to defend myself in the way I know best. See if the stubborn listen to you.”  
Obi-wan finishes his whispered lecture to Anakin. It only takes the edge off and into a quiet simmer.  
Yoda rests both hands on his cane, “In danger, we feel, our lives are. A compromise, we must make. Safe, all parties must feel.”  
Plo Koon rubs a thumb over the armor on the back of his hand, “Let’s do so quickly. Whomever is behind this will not wait long to try it again.”  
“I dare him to try,” Megatron mutters and feels around in the Force.  
Obi-wan strokes his beard, “I don’t think it would be wise to separate you.”  
“I agree, Master Kenobi.”  
“But I’m not sure it’s wise to keep you together either.”  
Yoda lifts his head from his thoughts, “Below, Megatron could be, while in the launch deck, the others are.”  
Bumblebee beeps something as he glances at the sky.  
“About three or four hours, in hyperspace,” Anakin answers.  
He grumbles and slumps.  
“You aren’t ideal company either, Autobot.” Starscream sneers.  
Sonica dismisses his comment with a wave of her hand before Bee can retort. Starscream almost protests but stops when he sees the sorrow in her face.  
“I suppose we could do that,” Obi-wan nods and turns to Megatron, “Will you cooperate for this set up the entire duration of the trip?”  
His gaze narrows down his height at him.  
Optimus interrupts the exchange but talks to the Jedi, “Though that would be efficient in halting the quarrels, I worry for your safety, should this Sith you mentioned attack again.”  
Yoda nods, “Then no choice, we have; to board all six on the launch deck, we must.”  
Anakin crosses his arms, “I think I’d feel safer if there was an extra security measure. From what I’ve witnessed, you two are evenly matched.”  
Megatron rolls his optics with a loud growl, “Let’s get on the ship already. That Sith isn’t going to try the same attack twice because I won’t allow myself to be someone’s puppet.”  
There’s a pause as Optimus visually affirms the comment to the Jedi. Megatron has proved that much, and it's one thing he can assure them of: no one will be his master in any form.  
The Decepticon crosses his arms.  
“Does that settle things? Or must I find another way to convince you?”  
Sonica sighs and gives him a look under brow, “Please ignore him. We’ve got this. Whether you believe that or not, you don’t have much of a choice that doesn’t involve fighting him.”  
The Jedi exchange glances. Anakin shakes his head as Obi-wan, Yoda, and Plo look more certain than he. Ahsoka waits silently and watches Megatron from the corner of her eye.  
“I guess it’s settled.” Obi-wan wishes he could smile as he tilts his head to look the tall Autobot in the face, “He remains under your care, Optimus Prime.”  
He nods, “If we are ready, let’s go.”

# # #

“Are you alright, Snips?” Anakin sits next to her in the mess hall. He glances at the plate in front of her, “You’ve hardly touched your food.”  
She hasn’t yet picked up the utensil.  
“Are you ill?”  
“No, just...very deep in thought.”  
“About the Transformers?”  
She nods once and he sighs.  
“Ahsoka, don’t give them more thought than necessary. In a matter of hours, they’ll be in their own universe.”  
He doesn’t say much else beyond that before he nudges her softly with his elbow, ushering a smile. A halved-genuine one is accepted and he walks away.  
Her gaze falls to her food and she debates eating it.  
Rex fills the seat where Anakin sat, setting a bottle near her cup, “Not my favorite dish either but the sauce helps.”  
She smiles and reads the bottle, then decides to try it.  
“So what about them are you thinking?”  
She’s surprised, “Did my Master say something to you?”  
“No, you have the same look when you’re stumped on something.”  
“Oh. Thank you, I guess? I’m glad I know that now.”  
He smiles a little, shuffles comfortably and waits.  
“I’m remembering when we first met them. They were so interesting. Now we are so leery of them that we hardly talk.”  
“For good reasons, I think.”  
“Sure, I get that. I do.” She slumps and rests on the table beside her plate, “I just...don’t like it. I want to go back to getting to know them better. I want to go back to the casual conversations. I feel like I missed them.”  
He nods.  
“I think that’s the best way I can describe it.”  
“Nah, that makes sense. Now that you’ve said so, I’m thinking about what Bumblebee, Starscream, and Sonica did for us. They didn’t have to if they didn’t care. If they wanted to scare us, there are worse things they could’ve done.”  
She examines his face as he confesses and her heart leaps. Staring down at the table, she gets an idea, rises, and starts to walk away after thanking him.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m going to try for better memories with this race of Transformers. I am a Jedi, a peacekeeper. This is what I’m meant to do.”

# # #

“There she is, Master Plo,” Obi-wan smiles at her near a holo-game board as she enters the launch deck.  
Plo nods deeply once, “I told you she would get it.”  
Bee looks up from the game. Though his mouth is covered, she can tell he’s glad. It’s felt across the way as he waves to her.  
Optimus Prime watches the game from behind Bumblebee. He spares a smile for her.  
Sonica sits quietly by herself to the right, across from Soundwave. Starscream has a cup of energon and he’s talking to someone she can’t see behind Sonica.  
Megatron observes from the background. If he’s not watching the game, he’s eyeing the working clones around them, who wait for cues from the Jedi.  
Ahsoka takes in a calming breath, they’re guarding them without actually guarding them.  
Bumblebee’s tune arches like a whistle and his brow turns up in the middle while one of the creatures on the holo-board gets slammed and killed.  
Plo Koon chuckles and starts giving him advice for the next move.  
She relaxes and smiles; at least they’re having fun with it. She joins them at the holo-board just as Obi-wan is setting up another round.  
“Would you like to play, Ahsoka?”  
A new part of the scene catches her eye and she pauses.  
Anakin stands near Starscream, listening. Judging by the gestures of their hands, they’re talking about flying. It captures both of their interests hard enough that they don’t hear most of what’s around them.  
Her heart warms and her concern over Anakin’s earlier frustration evaporates. Peacekeepers...this is the best example she's seen of it yet. She could stay here forever in this feeling; it's so...right.  
They invite her again and she passes, then she makes her way to Sonica who notices right away.  
“Hey...I guess I haven’t said a proper ‘hello’ since we all got together again.”  
“You were busy.” Ahsoka says with a twinkle in her eyes.  
Sonica tries to reflect the tease but falls flat, “A bit.”  
“I came to see how you’re doing.”  
“I’ll make it.”  
Ahsoka asks before climbing onto Sonica’s knee, which she didn’t mind at all.  
“Don’t feel bad about earlier. It wasn’t your fault, we know that. And, we will catch the Sith that did it.”  
“I know.”  
“Is it something else?”  
It appears that way.  
“Oh uh,” Sonica acts shy and her tone dismisses all seriousness, “nah, it’s not important. I mean, we’ll be home soon and it won’t matter in the long run.”  
“It matters to you.”  
The pause settles and presses a sigh out of Sonica.  
“What was all this for anyway? I’ve gone through a lot with Megatron alone, why introduce me to another evil? We’re not supposed to be here.”  
“What sort of higher purpose are you looking for?”  
Sonica shrugs, “I don’t know. In my universe, I exist to carry the types and I’m to share them when the time is right. I’ve learned a lot about my kin to deduce when that will be...but I’m not going to do that here. I can’t.”  
“Well, I think...for myself, that is...meeting you all was enough. I’ve learned more about the Force that no one knew before. I’ve met a new race and discovered my universe through their eyes. It’s a needed change from the war we’ve been fighting. I don’t want to ever forget this.”  
Her optics drop from her stare at Ahsoka and embarrassment rolls her lips in, “Mm...I like your perspective better. Is it okay if I go with that?”  
She giggles and nods.  
“Thanks. Primus, I’m so serious. I’ll work on that.”  
The conversation ends when they automatically turn to Starscream and Anakin, who remain wrapped in their talk about the physics of flying and the power capabilities of engines.  
Sonica smiles, “I’m so glad they’re friends.”  
“Me too.”  
Bee lets out a loud cheer and leaps to his feet, fists pumping in the air over his head.  
“Did you let him win?” Plo teases.  
Obi-wan balks, “Why would I do that?”  
“Because your last action was...questionable at best.”  
“I’ll admit it was a gamble. He wasn’t supposed to see right through it.”  
Both Optimus and Plo chuckle as Obi-wan quickly restarts the game.  
Sonica and Ahsoka join them for one more round and Optimus plays against Plo Koon. Optimus almost won but luck kept Plo in the game until it concluded in a stalemate.  
Afterwards, the excitement of it ebbed and sometime after Obi-wan’s recounting the battle on Geonosis, they swapped stories like they sat around a campfire. Ahsoka started the "free questions", where during a story, someone can quickly ask: what's that? It made story telling a bit easier, as they used to wait until the story was over to ask, then it required some review to make the story make sense. Both Jedi and Transformers were surprised at how easily it was to forget that the other race didn't understand a lot of the things they encountered every day. So asking "what's that?" during the story, really helped the storyteller remember, without interrupting the flow. It almost became a game when three or more spoke at the same time.  
A few serious ones were shared but it didn’t last long with Sonica part of the circle. She finds other people’s exasperation funny.  
“I laugh at the silliest things, you guys. My humor broke somewhere.”  
Plo chuckles with Ahsoka and Anakin. Optimus thinks of a story to add.  
“I’m not sure everyone would find it humorous...but I’m sure Sonica would.”  
She bounces a little, “Go for it. I’m ready.”  
“One day, I got a call from Agent Fowler, a human on Earth that helps us remain incognito, he calls and asks for an assist. We get his coordinates and I’m there at some restricted building with the area fenced off. I see the blinds to a window move and I recognize him...”  
“By his shape?”  
Optimus hesitates, “In part.”  
Starscream surprises them by chuckling. “What? He’s fat.”  
Bee defends him because Sonica is fighting a snicker.  
“Anyway,” Obi-wan fails to hide his smile at Sonica’s weak attempts.  
“He’s in the window so I bend right in front of it. I didn’t see two other humans inside before I did that. The one with the camera stumbled walking backwards and fell.”  
Shoulders are shaking and their voices skipping through their grins.  
“He stayed upright to continue filming.” Optimus smiles, “I had come, in case there was an enemy threat as we had a new one at the time, instead, I’m introduced to his superior, General Brice.”  
He pauses as the laughter climbs.  
“Agent Fowler quickly explains that--- because of the new enemy’s recent activity, they had reason to doubt our intentions to protect them--- this General wanted to know how I was doing.”  
“Are you serious?” Sonica rocks backwards.  
Optimus nods once with a wide smile, “I told him I was fine and, because I realized I had startled him, tried to make the exchange more casual. I tried ‘how are you?’ and there was a long pause before he promptly ended the meeting.”  
The humor rises in a wave. Plo sways on his feet a little and Anakin is nearly bent in half as he shakes his head. Sonica is the one who laughs the loudest next to Obi-wan.  
“I can imagine how that looked.” Obi-wan states while it tappers off, “We had similar experiences when the Decepticons showed up.”  
Ahsoka realizes something as she reflects and looks to Megatron, “Why didn’t you attack then? You might have overpowered the Stardestroyer.”  
“It wasn’t to be nice, if that’s what you’re hoping to hear. There simply was no reason to, at the time,” He adjusts his crossed arms, “As long as you didn’t fire first.”  
Sonica lazily salutes with two fingers, “Good to know your self-preservation works...for the most part. If you had fired, we wouldn’t be here with our new friends.”  
“We wouldn’t be here if you had better control of silver energon, Sonica.”  
“You don’t have to ruin every good moment.”  
“Why not? It makes me feel better.”  
Starscream throws his head back and laughs cynically. “It’s true.”  
Sonica rolls her optics, “As does shutting you up but you don’t see me enforcing that, do you? Maybe you’re below courtesy but you could try for it.”  
Megatron leans forwards, “Your hypocrisy is showing. I have been courteous, but you’re too busy in your self-absorption to see it.”  
“You don’t know what courtesy is. If you’re nice, it’s the start of another abuse cycle. Don’t make yourself sound more complicated than you really are.”  
Megatron chuckles and the sound is slimy, “And that, my dear Sonica, is why you play an excellent game.”  
She ignores him and fumbles for a subject change in the awkward silence, “Do you all know what ‘dogs’ are?”  
The pause relentlessly lingers but Sonica pushes it forwards. “They’re cute creatures.”


	28. Ilum

The Transformers stare out through the opening above them to the blue and white celestial being. It glistens in the light from its distant star and emanates the awe-inspiring power that envelopes them in reverent silence.  
This is Ilum.  
As the Stardestroyer moves into position, the Jedi order some clones to help with preparations to land.  
Sonica helps where she can with Bumblebee. Starscream is reluctant unless Anakin asks in a certain way and Soundwave will do minor things if it looks like they’re struggling.  
Yoda comes to the launch deck from where he was on the bridge and oversees the operations.  
Megatron steps up close to Optimus’ side, “Something’s wrong.”  
“I know.”  
Optimus gets Yoda’s attention and Megatron backs away, searching the air around him.  
“Do you sense a disturbance?”  
He takes a moment and shakes his head, “But you, I sense, do. What evidence, do you have?”  
As he thinks of this, Obi-wan politely steps in to report that the Carrier for all Jedi on board is ready and warmed up.  
Optimus notices their heavy coats.  
In anxiousness, Megatron whirls around and returns to Optimus’ side, “This is too easy.”  
“Indeed,” Obi-wan strokes his beard, “but that’s why all Jedi are accompanying you. Don’t worry, if this cloaked Sith you’ve seen appears, we will engage him while you six return home.”  
“He’ll be there. He knows where to go and will guard it to prevent our leave.”  
“And, there is the temperature of the planet to be considered,” Prime adds.  
Obi-wan raises a brow, “Is there?”  
“Our biology doesn’t do well in ice.”  
“Your kind can survive the cold, airlessness of space, why not ice?”  
“Space doesn’t hold the same amount of moisture. The water content clings and embeds into vital parts of our bodies. It slows us down, and can, eventually, extinguish our sparks.”  
Yoda and Obi-wan exchange glances. There’s a weakness.  
“Oh, well, good to know. Do you know the temperature limit? We’ve arrived just in time for one of Ilum’s sunnier days.”  
He nods and gives them the number. Of which, they are quickly able to deduce that the cold below shouldn’t be enough to harm them.  
“Much appreciated, Master Kenobi.”  
Megatron rolls his eyes and mutters, “You confide in them far too easily.”  
Optimus ignores him as the Jedi load into the Carrier. Sonica coats herself in orange energon to protect her fragile body from the cold. Then she prepares her means of transporting the Autobots in their vehicle modes.  
Starscream looks to Megatron, “Is there a plan?”  
“Stay alert and do not agree to anything the Sith says, no matter how enticing.”  
“I’ll have your back, Megatron.”  
He sneers down his height at him, “No you won’t, because I don’t turn my back to traitors.”  
Starscream flinches.  
He starts his take off, “I have not forgotten. We will settle this when we return.”  
Megatron bends up and out of the launch deck, closely followed by Soundwave. The Jedi Carrier lifts off, slowly catching up with the Decepticons.  
Starscream checks the surrounding eyes as he comes to Sonica’s side, “Megatron means to destroy me when this is over.”  
She almost says ‘duh’ until she realizes how they were before coming here: Starscream doesn’t have a T-cog on Earth, he won’t be able to fly away.  
“Alright,” she sighs, “I’ll give you some black energon.” So he can disappear in all sense of the word.  
“I’d rather have red.”  
“But we may use it if we encounter the Sith. If it’s still burning when we return...”  
“Fine, fine, fine. Just give it to me already--- before he finds out.”  
“And your silver? Do you still have it?”  
He pulls it out from a back compartment and remembers the second kyber crystal back there when his finger brushes it. Sonica and the Autobots are still unaware that he has had more than one this whole time. Megatron must have forgotten; Starscream did.  
Sonica refills the vile of silver and gives him another one with a dose of black.  
The Carrier is steered for the planet just as they finish and they quickly transform and fly after them.  
In the windows they pass, the clones wave to them, several salute as they crowd between the frames.  
Rex holds his salute until he can no longer see them, then remains at the window a moment longer as he reflects on his last interaction with Bumblebee.  
They finally talked about what happened on Umbara, with General Skywalker’s help. Bee thanked him for looking out for him, and Rex returned the thanks for saving and helping all his brothers. They both took a moment of silence for Hardcase as Bumblebee recalled his name in the list of humans he would never forget.  
Fives, who had accompanied him, returned the claim, “I’ll never forget you either, my yellow friend.” He smirked, “I don’t think I could if I tried.”  
Bee chuckled and as they said a final farewell, his gladness slouched to sorrow. They felt his fondness warm their backs and when they turned for one more wave, it pierced their hearts.  
As Rex and Fives exchanged glances after exiting the launch deck, Fives groaned like he bled.  
“Ah blast me, how did I come to like that mass of metal?”  
Rex lightly smiled, “Because he didn’t act anything like the clankers we’re used to. Dare I say he’s almost human on the inside himself.”  
“You’re right, that is daring.” He sighs with a slight grumble, “And I totally agree.”  
The memory ends when Fives sets a hand on his shoulder, finally turning him away from the window, “They’ll make it, Captain.”  
He nods and forces himself to ease the soreness in his chest.  
They’ll be fine. They’ll be happier where they belong.

# # #

Megatron lands after the Jedi do, just to give an extra measure so he doesn’t offend them by landing first.  
As their side door opens, Soundwave lands and immediately puts his extra sensors in the air.  
Yoda steps out first as Sonica and the Autobots touch down. Optimus and Bumblebee transform into their bot modes when Yoda stops and looks up at Soundwave.  
“Know what you’re looking for, do you, to return to your universe?”  
His head tilts down at Yoda with exasperation.  
“Do you know what we’re looking for then, Grand Master?”  
“Know how to find out, I do.” Yoda turns to Sonica, “The silver energon, if I may. Connect to it, I will, through the Force.”  
She shudders in the cold but moves easily to bring another drop of silver energon to his level.  
This time, while he connects to it, the vision is shared with her.  
The mind’s eye is sped across the tundra, through mountains and through a canyon until it stops at a perfect archway made of kyber crystal. It’s shrouded by long, thick icicles and stands in the shadow of taller, glimmering mountains.  
Yoda eases out of the vision and he and Sonica turn the same direction.  
He points, “That way, it is.”  
“We’re looking for an arch of kyber crystal.” Sonica adds with a smile and the Jedi glance at her.  
“Saw too, you did?”  
“Was I not supposed to?”  
“Fine, it is. In trouble, you are not.”  
She shrugs shyly, “Is it still weird to you guys that we robots are Force-sensitive?”  
Anakin smirks, “We wouldn’t say that...out loud.”  
Sonica giggles at his remark, “I can tell you for sure, it can’t be any more mind-blowing than you tiny organics being able to move us without touching us.”  
He laughs and they begin the trek in the appointed direction.  
Optimus and Bumblebee transform and offer rides, which Anakin, Ahsoka, and Plo obliged right away. Anakin and Ahsoka took Bumblebee’s front seats and Plo, rubbing his mitten hands excitedly, climbs into Optimus’ driver seat, being extra mindful to dust his snow boots off-- beating them together instead of kicking the bottom of the door frame like he might do otherwise.  
Yoda whisks the snow off his feet with a wave of his hand and finds Plo watching.  
“Here I am, kicking my own feet like a youngling.”  
Yoda chuckles and Optimus’ tone smiles.  
“There is no shame in being young at heart, Master Plo. In my experience, youth is not a measurement of one’s intelligence.”  
In the pause, the two Jedi Council members take a moment to be impressed.  
“Thank you, Prime.”  
Obi-wan glances between the two, finding himself the only one outside. The Transformers wait patiently.  
Does he chose the one he’s familiar with? Or the one which he empathized on Umbara? Another question is, does he ride with his peers, or two Padawans?  
It’ll be quieter in Optimus’ cab.  
The Prime takes the lead and Bumblebee follows close behind. The flyers give them a head-start before their fast flight catches up to them.  
“Ooo,” Anakin sees a switch to turn on some seat warmers and heated air. He double checks with Bee before he pushes buttons and the scout allows it.  
Anakin clicks the button and turns the air nob but nothing happens, nothing turns on or blows. “You don’t have heating?”  
Bumblebee toots the universal sound for “no”.  
Ahsoka lifts a brow, “Then why have the nobs and switches? When you guys picked these alt-forms, your bodies made the buttons but not the system it’s connected to?”  
He confirms it.  
Anakin and Ahsoka glance at each other.  
“Then...why bother?”  
His beeps skip like a shrug and it tapers off.  
“What did he say?”  
Anakin blinks, “Only that they’re robots in disguise.” He pauses, “But you make the controls, why not the system?”  
“Don’t need it,” Bee’s tone is kind, “it’s just for appearance’s sake. It’s always been that way.”  
He crosses his arms and drums his fingers, “I’d really like to see how that works.”  
The bot laughs from the depths of his spark, “You should chat with our medic, Ratchet. I bet he could tell you. Maybe you’ll get to meet him.”  
“More robotic giants?” Anakin teases, “Is Ratchet as nice as you guys?”  
“Uh...”  
Ahsoka understood that tone and a light-hearted humor bounces out.  
Anakin grins and feels Bee’s amusement through the Force, “Tell you what, I’ll say ‘hello’ if time allows. As long as he’s not as bad, or worse, than Megatron, it’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I lied, I didn't know I lied. PREDACON FORCE is going really well as I've been hashing the slag out of it the last few days. It should be finished before this one ends. That's the hope. If not, it'll be really close, so keep watch!
> 
> And with five chapters left, I really want to know your favorite parts. The kudos is always appreciated but your emotions aren't in them. Tell me what you enjoyed, tell me what hurt, or made you say, "Oh that was soooo [character name]." Leave them in the comments for everyone to read and second the opinion. 
> 
> Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!


	29. PeaceKeeper

Yoda announces that they are close to the location he saw, though he can’t see through the windshield. Even if he could, there’s not much to see in the heavy snowfall.  
The announcement marks the end of a casual conversation. They were deep in politics for a while but then moved on to more spiritual things.  
When they did, Plo commented on Optimus’ improved control of his anger and it began another discussion.  
“I’m not sure it’s control of my anger, but a change in focus. I’ve learned this lesson many times as it is easy to get lost in balancing what one can and cannot control. It's changing one’s focus to the elements that will bring one closer to accomplishing the mission. Though it’s not ideal to have such a perspective at all times, it’s necessary once in a while to maintain direction.”  
Plo nods, “And it prevents a lot of anger.”  
“And clean, you remain.”  
“I understand your views of such an emotion. It’s a powerful one, but in my millions years of life, I have come to see it differently.”  
Obi-wan tilts his head, “How differently?”  
“In one of my deeper conversations with Sonica Doradus, we’ve concluded that anger is not as it seems. At its neutral center, it is an emotion with the sole purpose of pushing. It’s what moves us to action when we encounter opposition in all its forms. The harder the push, the stronger the reaction. If used correctly, it is a foundational necessity to conquering what could otherwise destroy us.  
“That’s not to say it doesn’t have any evil results. My point is, all emotions have a darkside if they are wielded incorrectly. They ought to be used as the tools that they are, but not with shortened foresight. One should mind their actions, because one cannot chose their consequences.”  
A long moment follows as this sinks in and Plo sits up straighter, “That is an excellent perspective.”  
Obi-wan nods respectively once and they look to Yoda.  
“Unique, it is. More leeriness of anger, I would advise. The same, does Megatron believe?”  
“No. From what I understand, he uses it to protect himself. He trusts no one, and allows these things to fuel his desire to control everything.”  
“Cautious, you must be, that too much, you empathize with the enemy.”  
“Agreed, Master Yoda.” They slow down as they approach their destination, “That is empathy’s darkside and it is one I have fallen prey to before.”  
Obi-wan’s brow turns up in the middle, “You’ve learned some hard lessons, it seems.”  
“Yes,” his voice deepens with reflection and soreness, “I have.”  
“A great wisdom and understanding, you have earned. Endurance of hard lessons, is not all there was.”  
The arch is in sight, a small but clear perfection in the jutted and jagged ice. The conversation drops. Once this path against the canyon wall ends, it will smooth into an open area just before the mountains.  
Plo pats the dash, “We almost have you home, Optimus. It’s in sight.”  
Megatron drops in front of them in bot mode, darkly straightening to his full height as Optimus down-shifts and presses the brakes.  
He stops in time and so does Bee. Starscream lands behind them.  
“I have a bad feeling about this...” Obi-wan frowns, “...again.”  
Yoda’s gaze narrows with defensive focus as Optimus tenses.  
“Where is Sonica?”  
“Safe.” He clenches his hands into fists.  
Optimus’ growl builds under his baritone voice, and is loud in and out of his cab, “Megatron...where is she?”  
“I will not be disclosing her location in front of Jedi. She is the most important ingredient towards our return and I will NOT expose her to those who cannot be trusted.”  
Obi-wan rolls his eyes as he turns to Plo, “What do you think he thinks we did this time?”  
Yoda shakes his head, “Step out, we must. Building, his wrath is.”  
Optimus opens his doors for them and they step out quickly.  
Anakin and Ahsoka squint through the snowfall past Bee’s slowed windshield wipers.  
“Whatever is going on, it’s not good.”  
Bee groans and his vehicle form bucks. His rear was bumped with a foot. His noises screech like a hiss then grumbles with curse words.  
Starscream barks over his roof, “Dump those liars out of your cab, Bumblebee.”  
Anakin throws the seatbelt aside, “What now?”  
Optimus transforms and closes the gap with two steps, “What conspiracy have you invented this time, Megatron?”  
“Ask them how the Sith got dark energon, Optimus.” He jabs a finger at them, “Ask them if they burned the blood sample like they promised.”  
The wind becomes nothing but white noise as Optimus puts the pieces together.  
He whirls around and the blue light of his eyes penetrate through the light snow and through their souls.  
“I gave the order for it to be burned.” Obi-wan yells, “I gave you my word, I honored it. A trusted scientist took it to be disposed of, as promised.”  
“You don’t just accidently make dark energon, Jedi. How else would the enemy have it?”  
“We didn’t hand it over to the Sith, if that’s what you’re implying.” Anakin storms up next to Obi-wan who frantically scrutinizes his memory.  
Plo nods to the statement, “We rescued you from the Sith. You know how different they are from us. We are not the same and never would we ally with such evil.”  
The desire to believe them is clear in Optimus’ gaze but his thoughts are lost in neutral.  
“You’re telling me,” Megatron stalks past Optimus, “you gave our blood to scientists in good faith, and then somehow lost track of it after finding out our cell count?”  
Obi-wan shakes his head, “The lab wasn’t broken into, we would’ve heard about it.”  
“Because it never happened, you idiot,” he stomps and all lightsabers are activated, “You passed it over to a Sith more powerful than that pompous Count!”

# # #

Megatron and Starscream swing at the small bodies near them and shoot at the ones a ways off. The snow melts under the fire and it rains onto the disturbed surface as sleet. The Jedi dodge, and sweep warning cuts across the Decepticons' armor after leaping and ducking out of the way three times. Optimus and Bumblebee stand in the way, only blocking attacks between the division. Without shooting or pushing back, they are easily shoved aside and the battle continues.  
“It’s like a dance,” Ventress smirks from the edge of the canyon, standing between her Master and Grievous. Sidious stands on the other side of Dooku.  
Grievous huffs in amusement then glares at Starscream, “Only while they still have feet. I want to go down there and teach that wingnut how to watch where he steps...”  
“Save it, Grievous.” Dooku tucks himself deeper in his cloak.  
“It’s about time he figured it out.” Darth Sidious turns to the bowl of alchemy and dark energon that a battle droid holds behind him, “Now it’s time to find the living legend and learn how this portal opens.”

# # #

Optimus moves for the center of the battle as his facemask takes place over his mouth. Bumblebee takes his position at the open edge of the canyon road.  
“We’ll leave when you wretched Jedi leave!”  
“We are not about to leave you here on a Force-intuitive planet without supervision, Megabite.”  
Prime maneuvres into the middle and throws his arms out. A Force wave hits Starscream’s and Megatron’s chests, throwing them onto their backs and the Jedi tumble in the thick powder of the falling snow.  
“You fell for it, Megatron. Was it wise to leave her alone?”  
He sputters as he sits up, “Do you think I would so foolishly leave Sonica vulnerable? I know she and Soundwave can’t fight the Sith alone.” Megatron glares as the Jedi regain their ground. “Soundwave’s talent lies in stealth, Optimus. I shouldn’t have to tell you that.”  
“Where is she?”  
“So the Jedi can tell their Sith Lord? I don’t think so.”  
Anakin clenches his fists...then shakes with shock with the others as Optimus slowly turns towards them, his eyes filled with hurt.  
“I think it’s best that you five go protect your temple.”  
The sharp silence cuts.  
“That’s it?” Anakin shrugs Obi-wan’s hand off his shoulder, “You’re going to believe your enemy of four million years, just like that?”  
Yoda’s eyes fall shut and he hangs his head. Plo rests his arms at his side as he watches the faltering debate in Optimus’ countenance.  
Megatron grins.  
“I’m only trying to keep the peace...” His optic light ghosts through them, “...like a Jedi.”  
Ahsoka’s eyes sting behind her goggles as she turns to the Grand Master and Plo, they echo the same emotion as Obi-wan. Anakin, her last hope for better, kicks at the snow with a guttural sigh.  
“From here, we’ll watch.” Yoda nods, “To see you return, we must be sure.”  
Anakin shakes his head, “This isn’t our fault.”  
“Luxury, some certainty is, young Skywalker. Prove otherwise, this time, we cannot. For the sake of peace, allow this, we must.”  
Megatron turns for a running start but pauses to add over his shoulder, “And keep your word this time.”  
He transforms and takes off.  
Starscream cackles, “Stay. Good Jedi.”  
His metal churns and clicks before his afterburners send a warm wind into their faces.  
Bee slumps and shyly looks at Anakin, “Well...at least you won’t have to deal with that anymore.”  
“This isn’t our fault.”  
“I believe you,” he nods a few times and hangs his head.  
Optimus removes his faceplate and fails to make an assuring smile, “May the Force be with you all. Thank you for your kindness and training. I will remember.”  
Bee slumps somberly, apologizing.  
Anakin doesn’t want to respond but Bee waits for him. “It can’t end like this. We didn’t do anything.”  
Obi-wan’s brow sets sternly, “And that is something we’ll have to solve later, Anakin. Don’t let your offense keep you from saying goodbye to a friend.”  
He looks up into Bee’s round gaze and it loosens his tension. His sigh is shaky, but it helps. “Please take care of yourself, Bee.”  
He nods with a forced smile.  
“And...hit Megatron in the face for us.”  
“Anakin.”  
“Two or three times would help,”  
“Skywalker,” Plo’s tone slides with little dedication.  
For a precious moment, Bumblebee’s smile deepens and spreads to the Jedi. He does a quick, casual salute then transforms.  
As he drives away, he watches them in his rearview. Anakin’s words echo in every measure that grows between them...  
It can’t end like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted another picture for TRANS-FORCE on my Deviant Art page. My url is the same here and on DeviantArt, if you want to take a look.


	30. Grey Lines

Megatron leads them off to the side of the trail, where Soundwave hides under a solid, icy awning, supported by the thick icicles piercing the ground.  
The powder has been building and for the last several measures, Optimus and Bumblebee have had to transform and run through the snow. They approach Soundwave a few minutes after Megatron and Starscream.  
The silent Decepticon hands over a vile of silver energon to Optimus.  
He wonders how he got ahold of it but it’s not as important right now.  
Optimus peeks inside the cover, there is only one set of footprints.  
“You said she was with Soundwave.”  
Megatron has his optics closed, groping for life signs through the Force. He doesn’t answer Optimus because he doesn’t have to.  
The Prime realizes he lied, to test the Jedi. And, if Soundwave holds the silver, he may seem like Sonica through the Force. His communications chief was bait.  
He waits until Megatron’s eyes open.  
“Well?”  
“He’s here. I can sense a created void around a normal life sign...and two other presences of the darkside. There’s another one as well, plus thousands of electro-waves from droids.”  
“You can sense that, but not the intentions of the Jedi?”  
“Such things can be hidden, or they would’ve found and discovered that Sith Lord by now. I'm actually surprised they haven't located him.”  
"That's not how the Force works."  
"Then why can I do it?"  
"Because you're an anomaly in this universe." He tightens his grip on the vile of silver energon, “Where is Sonica?”  
Megatron listens to the air as the flurries flutter by his audio receptors. “I don’t think it’s wise to tell you.”  
Optimus is shocked at first, but a longer look shows Megatron's rigidness. He nods, sensing it too, “Do you feel any mind probing?”  
He chuckles wickedly, "Since we entered orbit. I’ve been blocking the whole time.”  
Bee fidgets, “Did you get rid of the Jedi to protect them, then?”  
“Don’t insult me, mute. I’m in the process of elimination.”  
Optimus ruminates over all the clues and strategies Megatron has in play and turns to Soundwave.  
“Do you know where she is?”  
He shakes his head once.  
With a surrendering sigh, he looks to Megatron, “What’s the next move?”  
“In two cycles, Sonica will contact you with instructions for the portal. Drink that vile.”  
“That keeps the knowledge safe, but the Sith Lord still knows where to go.” He downs the contents in one motion.  
“As do the Jedi.” Megatron steps aside and stares off in the direction of the darkside signatures. “Six of us against eight of them...and they know about Sonica’s abilities. She gave the weaknesses too.”  
“Eight? There are three Sith.”  
“But we can’t be certain; you know that.”  
Optimus looks down and Bee grumbles, kicking the snow.  
Starscream rolls his eyes, “You sound like Skywalker. Pull your spark out of your pipes and think logically. What can we really trust about this universe? Hm?”  
Bee makes a crude gesture, enough to make the Decepticon frown.  
Optimus ignores it and continues, “Megatron, how do you expect us to fight the large numbers on our own?”  
“That depends entirely on what Sonica tells you. She may have given the types’ weaknesses, but she didn’t tell him all the capabilities.”  
Prime feels the nudge in his chest, then nods to Megatron to dismiss himself. Ducking under the frozen awning, he stands comfortably, closing his optics, and listens with his mind and spark.  
_“I’m so sorry, Optimus. Megatron made a lot of sense and I got so mad about the sample...I just...”_  
_“It’s alright. What have you found?”_  
_“It’s fairly simple, thankfully. The kyber crystal I kept will help connect with the other crystals, as it has been sitting in the silver energon for some time. While these connect, you must direct the Force and the Matrix power together towards the arch. Megatron will do the same with the darkside and dark energon. The combination will activate the arch.”_  
_“Good.”_  
_“That’s only half.”_ Sonica’s leeriness swims through the connection and he feels her head whirling around at her surroundings. _“The Ghost Moon’s dust...most of it is from our universe. It held dried remains of silver and dark energon, whatever wasn’t the mostly dead types, was sand-like fragments of kyber crystal.”_  
_“How do you know this?”_  
_“It’s the same trick Master Yoda used.”_  
_“What's the significance?”_  
_“Something mostly from our universe, in this one, brought us here. To get us home, something from this universe, in ours, will take us back.”_  
His brow furrows, _“There’s nothing in our universe from here, is there?”_  
_“Yes...sort of...it’s an identical parallel, a copied element that will suffice.”_ She startles and she’s moving quickly and silently, searching the distance.  
_“Sonica?”_  
“The Jedi-- the human ones-- we need them to cross over first.” She flinches and the connection cuts off.  
Optimus dashes outside, “She’s in trouble. Take me to her, now.”  
Megatron stops him, “What did she say?”  
“We don’t have time. And should I tell you if you’re worried about the Sith hearing your thoughts?”  
“She'll give us time. The Sith has let off, according to plan. Now tell me what she said.”

# # #

Yoda stands in the center while Plo and Obi-wan have a hand on either of his shoulders. They meditate deeply and Ahsoka does whatever she can on the outside...and tries to ignore Anakin’s pacing in the fading snowflakes.  
The moments drag into minutes that build the greater portion of an hour.  
The concentration of the Force evaporates and Yoda opens his eyes. Obi-wan and Plo straighten.  
“Go, we must.”  
Anakin halts his pacing and notes they aren’t headed for the ships. They are heading towards the arch, as they should. “That’s what I’ve been saying.”  
“For other reasons, we do this. Help, the Transformers need.”  
Ahsoka shares her smile with her Master, “We’re happy to assist.”  
“Good,” Yoda approves as they start pressing for the arch, “your best, they require.”  
They hear the explosion just seconds before they feel it. A wall of snow lifts in the distance like a tidal wave. The shockwave rumbles through the ground throws wind into their faces, their hoods are swept off their heads.  
“We better hurry,” Anakin Force-leaps forwards and Obi-wan follows suit.  
“I'm with you.”  
"Me too," Ahsoka immediately follows with Yoda and Plo close behind.


	31. Collision Course

Hundreds of battle droids and several tanks go flying as an orange, meter tall wall shoots up from below the snow and under the army. Smaller pieces of kyber crystal gleam in the clouded, cresting sunlight.  
Sidious gestures to another plane with two fingers after he reads it from the protected bowl of alchemy and dark energon he holds. Ventress leaps out of the way and Grievous sprints out of the area, seconds before another wall rises.  
Dooku senses the Force stir a whole second and leaps away as another blast zone explodes.  
Sidious directs them when he can but otherwise, they narrowly avoid being shoved into bone-breaking speeds by walls or energy bursts. Staying anywhere for more than a single number of seconds is risky.  
Grievous watches Sidious and moves where he can always see him. At the same time, he stays out of Dooku’s and Ventress’ way--- without being driven back like the attacks are intended to do.  
Darth Sidious lost track of Sonica after she dashed their Vulture droids and probes to pieces. They were meant to distract so her mental guards were weak enough to poke through without alerting her. Without those, she’s harder to read. Only vague blips come through when she activates her explosives or makes other definitive decisions. They have yet to know the plan because she’s taking orders instead of making it up herself. But they did learn how the arch works.  
“How?” Grievous crawls up the mountain side away from Dooku, “How is she doing this?”  
“Gold energon.” He answers and leaps out of the way of another explosion.  
Grievous squints at the hole left behind at the bottom of a meter of snow, “It doesn’t burn.”  
“No, it’s stored kinetic energy only.” He tightly turns against a huge icicle and shields himself with the Force just as another eruption blasts right beside him. “The shockwave will still tear you to pieces. It doesn’t have to burn.”  
Sidious smothers the ones that slide underneath him. The pressure against the tightly released energy sends out white ocean-like waves from the epicenter.  
He will not leave the arch no matter what she does. If he knew where she was now, he wouldn't be allowing her rebellion.  
Just as he thinks this, she reappears from black energon, standing a few meters away in the disheveled snow.  
His excitement lasts only a millisecond--- it’s too easy. Sidious looks up and Megatron’s feet and sword point are just above his head.  
He hovers his bowl near him as he tucks and rolls out of the way, then strikes Force lightning into the foot that was swinging for the bowl.  
Megatron falls to one knee as the intense voltage constricts his veins and systems, but he stays on the defensive, using the Force to strengthen his body against it. Soundwave, Laserbeak, and Starscream land and take on Dooku, Ventress, and Grievous.  
As the Sith apprentices match Soundwave’s multi-tasking maneuvers, Grievous holds his own against Starscream as the flyer has adapted to fighting a smaller creature. When it gets tight, Starscream uses a Force push and charges.  
Megatron puts up both hands and pushes. Sidious flips and twists until the momentum is spent.  
Sidious cackles, “You clever, clever robot. Four million years of battle look good coming from you.”  
“And I have many more years to come. If only the same could be said for you.”  
“You defy death--- so do I.” He activates his lightsaber and appears right in front of him.  
Megatron casually steps back and Sidious is thrown to the side.  
He recovers quickly and looks up over the snow just as Optimus Prime transforms, running head long towards him. Bumblebee darts off to take on Ventress when the last of the droid army marches into view and begins firing.  
“You will pay for that,” Sidious hisses and throws Force lightning at Optimus.  
Instinctually, he lifts a hand... then pulls at the energy, absorbing it.  
Megatron’s jaw drops. “How?”  
Optimus spares a look because Sidious’ snarl is frozen in shock. “What?”  
“HOW?”  
“I don’t know...”  
“Look out!”  
Sidious throws another, larger bout of Force lightning through both hands and Optimus pushes it back, centimeters from his palm. Anger bolsters the attack and Optimus buckles. His cry rattles the ice and Megatron charges, thrusting a fist forwards and sending a booming, destructive wave of kinetite towards the Sith Lord.  
He splits it down the middle and holds his ground. The pieces slam into the kyber crystal mountains. The fortress shakes, causing the ground to groan under the pressure, but neither shatter like the Umbaran buildings did. The snow tumbles from the height in a faded waterfall.  
The snow covering the ground thins in the chaos, exposing large shards of crystal and dark grey rock until the snowfall crashes down with a powdered explosion. It does little, save inconvenience the dueling Cybertronians and Force-wielders. It takes out a mere chunk of the droid army. Laserfire flies through the air in streaks of red. The Transformers retaliate in blue, thicker blasts.  
Optimus joins despite the throbbing in his head. He’s on his feet and standing with his former friend against the Sith Lord but Dooku interferes. Bumblebee is down but not out so Optimus takes on the Count. When Bee recovers, he focuses on the army and takes out the last of the tanks.  
Even for giants their size, they flip, turn, and swerve like their smaller opponents. Blocking, pushing and dodging in any way to avoid direct contact with lethal forces.  
Sonica is forced to watch from above, by Megatron’s orders; the only orders she’s ever truly heeded. If she’s captured, they’re screwed...but there must be something she can do.  
A nudge of the Force lifts her eyes to the distance. Yoda searches for her, panting some as he pushes through the heavy, soft snow.  
She burns black and red at the same time, disappearing and dashing over the heads of the fighters below.  
Sidious looks up and his shaded eyes follow something in the sky.  
Megatron notices and pulls a desperate move that gets him thrown onto his back. He musters enough extra momentum to roll onto his feet, just in time to block a Force push.  
“It doesn’t have to be this way, Megatron. Honestly, you’re a fool for doing this.”  
He glares over the blade that unsheathes from under his arm canon, “You used me. You’re a fool for not thinking you had this coming.”  
He swings and Sidious throws a counter attack. Megatron recovers and brings the sword down over Sidious but he stops it, locking the attacks in a stalemate.  
“I didn’t know I could do that. I figured, while we were combined, I’d help rid you of a hinderance in your plans.”  
“No one rids me of Optimus except for me, do you understand?”  
“Alright, alright, I understand.”  
Optimus roars and snaps the Force lightning Dooku wields. The repercussions jerk him backwards and he slams against the crystal mountain’s base. “Surrender!”  
Dooku looks desperately to Sidious, who pays him no mind.  
The Sith Lord counters two more attacks and dodges one to almost land a blow on Megatron. The Decepticon pushes back just in time and they're thrown away from each other.  
“Your ambition is great, Megatron. Your tact, sharp...you and I have more in common than you think.”  
Ventress screeches and charges Optimus. He bends out of her way and pushes her aside, into Grievous, who was about pounce on a readied Bumblebee.  
Megatron chuckles darkly, “Want to rule two universes together?”  
Sidious, wisely, is cautious at his tone, “That’s one idea.”  
“Then why try to keep me here?” He stands and the peeking sunlight refracts off the front of his armor.  
“Didn’t want to miss out on such a crowning discovery, of course. Just as you exploited the Jedi to get here, I used you when it was absolutely necessary. Lo and behold, we’re both here, according to our desires.”  
Ventress rescued her master and they stand her ground against Soundwave, Laserbeak and Optimus when Grievous joins the fight. The droid army persists and interrupts what would’ve been a capture of Sidious’ allies. Starscream flies higher and bombs the remains of the droid army.  
Megatron debates going along with the offer, for possible tactical advantages, but there are none. The idea of this Sith watching them open the portal doesn’t sit right--- not with instinct, not with the Force.  
But how to prevent this...that’s the hard part.  
“Well?”  
Two universes though...tempting...and he’d learn everything the darkside is capable of. He could hustle this wrinkled shmuck and usurp him when he least expects it.  
Sidious looks off to the side, behind and above Megatron’s shoulder.  
Megatron curses. Sonica. She’s a dead femme when this is over; she’s about as deaf as the Jedi.  
The Decepticon Lord thrusts another destructive kinetite blast at Sidious.  
He blocks it but is pushed by it.  
Megatron throws a second, and a third.  
Sidious recovers and strikes him with Force lightning. Once he’s dropped, he turns to Sonica above.  
She has herself shielded against him in bot mode as all five Jedi descend around her.  
Sidious curses and his battle turns on him within moments.  
Dooku cannot fend off Yoda, Obi-wan while Soundwave towers over him. Laserbeak injures Ventress and prevents her from throwing Starscream’s foot off of her; especially with Anakin standing by. Bumblebee has Grievous trapped under large, broken icicles and holds four lightsabers, which he hands to Ahsoka and Plo.  
Megatron stands, his efforts are a little shaky. “It’s over. Your options are to die by my ion cannon, or crushed under my foot.”  
Anakin steps forwards, “He must stand trial.”  
“He is. With you as witnesses, this slimey organic is guilty and sentenced to death.” His violet gaze narrows down at the shadow cast over the Sith’s gold eyes that catch a hint of the sunlight. Anakin tries another protests but he doesn't hear it. Upon a realization, Megatron freezes in terror...  
Where’s the bowl?  
Sidious grins grotesquely at the same time Sonica exclaims in disgust.  
Megatron’s optics widen as the mix of dark energon and dark alchemy pours down her face...then unnaturally worms into her optics and disappears.  
“Optimus!”  
Sidious grounds him with Force lightning, then whirls around with a shockwave through the Force that throws the Jedi. With them down, he immediately strikes the Cybertronians before they can stop him. The Force lightning bows over the whole battlefield, striking the Transformers first, then arching into the flesh of the Jedi.  
Sonica is the only one left untouched as her eyes darken to a deep violet.  
Sidious eases off Optimus and Megatron, but the others get an excruciating five seconds more.  
Prime lifts his head as his sparkbeat thrums in his dizzied head. He steadies it and finds little Ahsoka unmoving next to kind Master Plo. Obi-wan’s fingers twitch and Anakin’s breathing is frighteningly slow and small. Yoda lies face down not far from them.  
Optimus’ curling fingers chip the rock as they tense into fists.  
Dooku and Ventress walk towards Sidious. They wait for Grievous as he quickly gathers his lightsabers from the Tongrutan girl and the masked Jedi.  
He pauses there, eyeing her Padawan braid and activates a lightsaber.  
“Don’t you dare touch her...” Optimus’ growl is felt through the ground and Grievous stares at him.  
“What are you going to do, you over-sized toy?”  
“Do you want to find out?”  
The cyborg hesitates as he senses his Sith allies ignoring them--- mostly.  
“Grievous,” Dooku scolds, “don’t make him exert his energy on you. We need him to open the portal.”  
Megatron watches Sonica for any hint that she’s in there. She seems confused and vacant. Maybe Doradus the First will intervene; she faced Unicron and stayed sane, she would want her youngest sister to do the same against any evil.  
He waits anxiously for the white rings to glow in Sonica’s dark gaze. He begs quietly as she stares off into the distance while her captors threaten them.  
Nothing.  
“Megatron,” Sidious turns on his heel, “get up and begin activating the arch.”  
He thinks as quickly as he can. Sidious won’t kill Optimus or Sonica if he wants to rule two universes. Only the Prime will care if the others are in danger but Megatron won’t. The only one this Sith can truly threaten, is Megatron himself, because Sidious’ connection with the dark energon could replace him.  
Darth Sidious is asking him to do it out of false courtesy.  
He looks up and meets the Prime’s gaze, staring sternly at him.  
Sidious steps between them. “Get. Up.”  
The same substance this Sith is manipulating also constitutes his spark, so he obeys.  
Darth Sidious turns to Sonica, waving a hand slowly, “Be a dear and start opening the portal for me, will you?”  
Sonica moves without thought, takes her place like she’s programmed, and waits obediently.  
Megatron is ushered to stand next to her and he does, watching her face as his dark energon pulses hard in his chest.  
Hearing the pulse makes him realize: this isn’t going to work. If the dark energon doesn’t abandon Sidious’ control because he’s weaker than Sonica, then it will be destroyed. Dark energon and silver energon eliminate each other, like fire and ice.  
Optimus takes place on the other side of Sonica from him, staring at his old enemy over her head.  
Megatron uses a very slight movement as a nod, then faces forwards.  
In unison, the three lift their hands and Megatron puts real effort into it.  
Optimus does as well. Master Plo told him the Force resides in every living thing; but if the humans are the only identical element that will tie this world to theirs, then it’s not crystals, energon, or celestial phenomenon that have power in their universe... Hopefully Megatron is realizing the same thing.  
Optimus reaches deep into the Matrix, the warm glow responds and he invites the Force into its light. The two grow, side by side, and swell throughout his being. The light of its magic chemistry brightens and refracts off the ice and crystal. It strengthens everything it shines on.  
Megatron beckons the dark energon in his veins like he intends to employ it. It enjoys being used because it means being made free. As it follows, he reaches into the darkside. It wafts in like a mist and strikes the eager liquid that charges towards it. The two dominant evils collide and compete for the surface. It spills out, climbing for the top but also being pushed down his legs and over his feet. The rock surface near it, dies, and so do the crumbs of kyber crystals.  
The archway responds to Optimus and Megatron, but its glowing power stops equally on each side.  
Sonica’s empty optics don’t notice beyond her hovering hands.  
Sidious thinks over the information he stole from the femme and realizes his mistake.  
Reaching upwards, he pulls on the alchemy, peeling it like a sticker he doesn’t want ripped. The dark energon, unexpectedly, doesn’t obey and stays where it is.  
Just as he notices this, it separates from the alchemy completely and begins consuming it like a snake. Sidious tries to save his sorcery; if any of it can survive, he could still win this. The dark energon chases, and its tail ambushes what’s left and his control is swallowed up, just before it mysteriously evaporates.  
Sonica’s head falls forwards.  
Optimus puts an arm around her and she straightens. One eye is her normal blue, the other altered, with a white ring over dark optics.  
Megatron grins, “Hello again, Doradus the First.”  
The eye swivels his direction, “Hello again, Plague.”  
She turns around and the two odd eyes land on Sidious. He is not of her world, so she will not fight him. However, she WILL ensure that they make it back home where they belong.  
Darth Sidious builds up some charm to appeal to her but she ignores him.  
Bringing her hands forwards, palms up, she produces a mass of white and spreads it to the other Transformers for healing; speeding the process with the Force at the same time.   
Soundwave, Starscream, and Bumblebee awake without pain, and lift themselves off the ground, fully restored. They stand their full heights together, ready to fight again.  
Dooku steps behind Sidious, next to Ventress. Grievous takes off running.  
“They are yours to deal with.” Doradus the First states regally.  
Optimus nods.  
“You are generous, Doradus,” Megatron grins and attacks.  
The Force lightning doesn’t have the same effect anymore. If Optimus doesn’t bounce it back, Megatron is eliminating it with a flex of his fingers. Sidious bounds up and around Megatron’s Force attacks. Megatron ignores the occasional cuts of the lightsabers, as his earlier ones are healed, and keeps level with the Sith Lord.  
Dooku and Ventress prove to be a challenge until the others join and split them apart. Ventress takes on Soundwave who twists and pushes his way out of every attack with offensive ease. Starscream found a crystal large enough to wield like a dagger and teases the Count. Grievous is fetched from the distance as he was unable to outrun Bumblebee.  
In the chaos, as Sidious dodges and wrecks another Force attack, he feels a strong disturbance that turns his head.  
Doradus hovers a hand over one Jedi at a time; burns shrink, breath inflates the ribs, and eyes open.   
Sidious screams for their deaths but his army is scrap, and his top fighters have their hands full.  
In moments, the Jedi return to their feet, and ignite their lightsabers.  
All Jedi charge. Anakin yells over the hum of the lightsabers and the stomping of metal feet. Ahsoka helps Starscream against Ventress causing her to lose ground. Anakin and Obi-wan challenge Dooku with Bumblebee hindering the Count from his towering height above them. Soundwave teases Grievous while Laserbeak keeps him from pouncing onto his Master. Plo and Yoda join the fight against Sidious who withstands them with shocking power.  
Lightsabers flash, melting snow and soaking boots. Water sprays metal that thunders on the rock and crystal underneath. The battlefield is exposed and taking hits from missiles and Force attacks. The battle drags on until the true victor emerges: fatigue.  
Starscream slams down the kyber shard on Ventress' lightsaber and she collapses under the pressure. He glances around once, aims, and kicks Ventress into Dooku's back before Ahsoka could make the Sith lady yield. Ahsoka didn't like it, but not enough to correct the Decepticon.  
Dooku and Ventress still move, miraculously, but to be sure, Bumblebee holds them down with a firm hold through the Force while Obi-wan and Anakin disarm them. Soundwave carries Grievous with his tentacle arms and drops him next to the pile that Bee holds down. The Cyborg is pinned, and growls angrily. Soundwave turns to the Jedi and lets the collected lightsabers clatter to the ground next to them. They thank him warmly. It's wasted on his unreadable black screen as he recoils his tentacle arms and watches them run to the last fight.  
Sidious finds himself overwhelmed and without back up. Retreat is all he can do, but he's surrounded. Lightsabers stop at his throat, and glaring optic lights of giants loom over his head.  
The arch casts a blinding light over the battlefield but the Transformers don't flinch. The hum of its power charges the atmosphere. Warm air breathes from the light and rolls into steam against the cold.   
Doradus the First has surrendered her part of the vessel so now the current Doradus, Sonica, is who skips towards them. “It’s working, my fellow Cybertronians.”  
Optimus nods to her then smiles down at Obi-wan and Anakin, “We need you.”  
“What for?”  
“Walk through first. This will direct the portal to our home.”  
Anakin nods happily and walks towards the arch but Obi-wan stops him with a hand on his shoulder.  
"We can't, not with this powerful Sith and his goons captured."  
Megatron grins, "I'll squish him and be done with it. Go through the portal."  
Sonica laughs shortly, "Or don't squish him. He's human, isn't he?"  
Optimus catches her meaning, “I agree, do not harm them.”  
“You’re kidding, right?” Starscream’s face wrinkles.  
“Let them learn a hard lesson instead.”  
Megatron raises a brow at him, disgusted.  
The Prime steps back, out of the circle, and turns aside with a guiding gesture towards the waiting arch, “Go on, and see for yourself.”


	32. Earth's Silver Lining

Sidious walks through the portal, followed by Dooku, Ventress, and a moping Grievous.  
Kenobi and Skywalker aren’t ahead of them, but behind them, as they didn’t like the idea of having their backs to Sith and cyborg.  
The only reason they’re going in first--- and alone, for that matter--- is because a sly smile on Optimus Prime’s face, means something big. Megatron stared at him a long time before finally, but warily, allowing it.  
Obi-wan smirked as the surprise was evident in all the Transformers, “This should be good.”  
Anakin disapproved but didn’t say anything.  
It’s all well and good for Sidious, this is what he wanted. Had he known they were going to be so stupid to let them through, he would’ve bartered for an easier conclusion.  
The silver nebula swirls around them and mixes with unseen magicks as it narrows into a shadowed hole. It feels they’ve been walking for several short hours. Their sense of time and direction are warped and nothingness is a frightening possibility here.  
This is what the Transformers experienced when they arrived in their universe? No wonder they were startled. It’s enough to make Darth Sidious uncomfortable.  
Ahead, they hear sounds. They aren’t echoed, but they aren’t immediately before them either. There’s a distant effect on the noise but it’s not faded in anyway.  
Grievous leans forwards as they keep walking. “There’s a battle ahead.”  
He didn’t need to say, they would recognize the sound of blasterfire anywhere. Metal clashes and urgent shouts and yells mix with the rest of the chaos.  
The hole is still a ways away but they suddenly step through and sunlight blinds them. The sounds are boisterous and deafening; ringing over their heads. Something enormous thunders towards them with a hardened battle cry.  
Ventress Force leaps out of the way, Grievous runs, and Darth Sidious and Dooku...hop.  
The shock almost kills them, freezing them in place until Ventress tackles them out from under a giant foot.  
An explosion makes the ground under them sway and Sidious scrambles to his feet.  
“What in the Force going on?”  
Dooku stares at his shaking hands, then shoving them at a boulder that doesn’t move, then gasping at them. “The Force...it’s gone!”  
Ventress worries for him. It’s just her Sith Masters without it. Why?  
Sidious tenses and a scream of wrath tears from his ancient throat. He’s sees it now; the Prime knew this would happen. “Back into the portal, NOW!”  
Obi-wan and Anakin step through, flinching as a red giant wrestles with a smaller, dark blue feminine bot close by.  
Another explosion bucks them off their feet, save Grievous who watches with excited eyes.  
“Dreadwing!” Ratchet yells and draws his blades, “Give up! For the last time, Megatron isn’t here!”  
“Neither is the Prime,” He lifts his long, thick sword from his back as another of his bombs go off, throwing Arcee and Knockout.  
“The diffence?” Dreadwing readies, “I have an army and you have...well, does ‘hope’ count?”  
Ratchet charge the commanding Seeker. Arcee yells as she shoves Knockout off of her. Bulkhead intervenes and takes the hit, rolling away in the momentum but then Dreadwing pauses as a grenade bounces in front of him. He transforms into the jet mode and takes off just as it blows.  
Wheeljack punches the vehicon he was tangling with and curses. “That was my last one for the day.”  
A vehicon near Sidious’ group, twists where he’s cut with surgical tact and falls towards them. Ventress, with great effort, manages to push it and it lands in front of them, inches from their feet and throwing dust in their faces.  
They climb over it, as fast as they can, Ventress hoisting them with the Force. The chore is slow going and there’s a knowing exchange of eye contact with Dooku before they make it to the top. Grievous crawls up and around it on the grassy hill.   
A scream, tearing from usually low-voiced green bot, cries, “SCRAPLET!”  
Energon blaster-fire erupts all around him and Grievous returns to two legs as he runs.  
“What are those things?” Knockout reels before being shoved down by Arcee.  
Sidious trips and falls, scraping elbows and knees with a growing bruise on his ribs. Dooku, Ventress and Grievous run off without him. “Stop! Help me!”  
They don’t hear, or don’t care, and disappear into the portal.  
The sound of a large gun warming up hums in Sidious’ ear and the glow heats his skin. A Decepticon flyer has his gun hovering directly over him.  
The vehicon turns his head as someone approaches.  
Sidious tries desperately to use Force lightning and every failure shakes dread into his frail body.  
Soundwave strides over and takes the vehicon’s spot, then stares down at the pathetic, old Sith with his distant, emotionless void for a face. He ignores the man’s pleas, lifts a foot, and stomps.  
A bellowing engine rev rumbles through the portal and Soundwave makes his way towards Dreadwing, dragging his foot in the grassy hill freckled with dark violet boulders. He takes a picture of the path of red he made. He likes all the colors in one area.  
Optimus drifts to a stop, transforms, and readies his guns at Dreadwing’s wide-eyed, golden face.  
“Prime?”  
“Cease fire, Decepticons.”  
The battle stops and the Autobots brighten.  
Megatron arches up and out of the portal and lands on higher ground in the rock-freckled hills.  
“Lord Megatron,”  
“Commander Dreadwing, wrap it up and retreat back to the Nemesis. I want a full report on what has transpired in my absence.”  
Soundwave comes up beside the rock his master stands on.  
“You shall have it,” Dreadwing bows then signals to the vehicons and flyers. He commands for a ground bridge and they all gather in the sky and into the green glow of the ground bridge.  
Megatron is the last to leave and Soundwave waits for him. For a moment, he spares one last visual exchange with Optimus. The journey replaying in his mind, he nods respectfully.  
Optimus returns the gesture.  
Megatron transforms, Soundwave immediately after, and they sweep into the sky, wing trails drawing lines in the air left behind.  
Bumblebee drives out and transforms as the other Autobots surround Optimus.  
Sonica runs out, stops, and smiles at the group hug. Knockout stops inside the ground bridge and waves to her. She waves back with a warm smile.  
After the bridge closes, her eyes fall to Obi-wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Plo and Yoda. They look around and shield their eyes from the descending sun.  
“So this is Earth, where humans live in this universe. No Force for humans here.”  
Obi-wan looks around, “It’s pretty...but I’m not enchanted enough to stay.”  
Anakin watches Ahsoka Force lift something that he couldn’t, “Being human sucks.”  
Ahsoka laughs and so does Sonica, who stops a little early and watches the silver energon on Starscream’s person, bound for the mountains in the north.  
In her spark, she wishes him well.  
Yoda hobbles over to the gore left behind. “Who he was, we will never know.”  
“Well, I say good riddens.” Sonica kicks dirt over him. “And that’s more of a burial than he deserves.”  
She notices the footprints and privately balks in disgust. Still deserved-- just gross.  
Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack are all introduced to the Jedi. Smiling and committing names to memory as the whole story of their journey is summarized.  
Sonica assures that the portal will remain open as long as she holds the kyber crystal in the silver energon. With such a luxury as time, several conversations start.  
Ahsoka and Arcee find a kindred soul in each other and they exchange experiences in battles fought, and comrades lost. In the empathy, wisdom is shared as they learn that the other is also a bit of a spitfire.  
Plo is able to start a conversation with Ratchet where Yoda wasn’t. However, Bulkhead had questions to ask the Grand Master that he was too shy to ask the others.  
Optimus turns to Obi-wan, apologizing for earlier. The polite pair go back and forth for a while and Anakin gets to sit one last time in Bee’s driver seat, facing the setting sun as it changes the sky from blue to a blushing gold and orange.  
The Transformers get comfortable in the grass, leaning against the boulders that their new friends sit on. With the story told, the chatter fades.  
Plo sighs blissfully, “I never get tired of sunsets and sunrises.”  
Optimus nods, “There aren’t ones like these on our home-world.”  
“I would love to see it." Plo's smile is in his tone, "Is it far?”  
His countenance falls, “If there’s a next time, I hope to show you when Cybertron is restored.”  
Sonica forces a smile, already dreading the coming end of the evening, “I have a picture during the last years of the Golden Age.”  
It forms in front of them, thick with detail, and they gaze audibly for a while.  
Ratchet points out a few places and Arcee does too, referencing for Ahsoka, where some of her stories took place. Anakin listens through the open window he leans on.  
More tales continue until the horizon is a mint green and stars glitter over the sky.  
In the quiet, Sonica tilts her head back on the rock with a somber sigh, “Can we do this again?”  
The silence fills with thoughts and earth’s evening crickets and birds sing for the last of the sunlight.  
“I don’t see why not,” Anakin shrugs, slowly blinking as his head rests on the arm that’s draped over Bee’s window frame.  
“Then I can keep the kyber crystal?”  
Obi-wan keeps his gaze on the horizon, “Probably shouldn’t, my dear. When we return, we’ll be hunting down that sample and the factory that mimicked it.”  
“I already did.”  
A few heads turn towards her.  
“I mean, Doradus the First did it. She was able to through the Force, combined with our own abilities. Like Prime, she took to it fast.”  
Arcee almost startles when a small something leans on her. Looking down, she finds Ahsoka fading against her leg.  
She lifts her round, glowing eyes to Obi-wan. It’s dark enough now that her optics act like flashlights.  
“I wouldn’t mind being able to visit with you guys. I don’t know you as well as they do but after everything you’ve shared, I feel like I was there too.”  
Sonica perks up, “So I can keep it?”  
They look to Yoda, who smiles empathetically, and she slumps into the rock.  
The farewells are long. Hearts and sparks are split in two as Sonica hands over the kyber crystal to Yoda, and they watch them enter the portal.  
Before walking too far in, they said goodbye one more time. The portal closes without sound and time halts.  
The silver energon in Sonica pulses hard enough that Ratchet, furthest to the side, asked what it was.  
“Not good...” Sonica braces herself and a flash blinks over the earth’s entire atmosphere length. A loud cracking severs time and space, splitting it like a hair and creating two paths. They’re thrown back in time and the journey with their new friends fades into alternate future.

# # #

“He’s retreating,” Anakin smirks at the comms, “as predicted.”  
“Excellent,” Obi-wan’s smile is in his tone, “watch his direction.”  
“Copy that.” Anakin checks with Ahsoka and catches a glimpse of her Delta-7 Aethersprite Starfighter arching around and behind the other side of the battleship.  
Red and blue streak across the black between the shrinking fleet of the Separatists and the re-enforced Republic. Smaller crafts weave through and some hits bloom in a ball of bright orange.  
Anakin hides under the belly just as Grievous takes off in a pod. Both he and Ahsoka dart after him. The ships skim to a hard right and a planet comes into view.  
R2D2 beeps from the back.  
“Saleucami, is it? I don’t think I’ve ever been.”  
His starfighter bucks and the controls flicker and wave at him. He curses and connects to Obi-wan, “I’m hit, I’m hit. I can’t pursue him.”  
“Get yourself to safety, Anakin.” He listens and hears that his old Padawan is maintaining enough control to retreat.  
Good, the Chancellor keeps his favorite Jedi.  
“I’ll go after him myself.” Obi-wan moves to disconnect but stops.  
“You sure about that?”  
Obi-wan lifts a brow at the communicator.  
“Alright, my bad. I can feel that face from all the way out here. Tell you what, take Rex and some of his crew. You might need them.”  
“Thank you. I’ll return him as he left.”  
“I’d appreciate that. I can’t replace a Captain like him.”

###

Sonica snaps out of the trance under Doradus the First, finding Megatron with a large hole in his back from the large shard of a regular energon crystal, which she’s remembering that she removed just seconds ago. The rest comes back after that.  
She's cursed to re-ignite until Unicron the Destroyer can posses her again, like he did with Doradus the First, here in this cavern with the special shielding. Underneath them, Doradus' Harvester pets sowed energon since he first escape of this place. Not only is there loads of energon in neat rows, but the other types are near it too. These Harvesters are precious to Doradus the First and...she kind of went berserk to preserve them. Megatron got the worst of it because she used him like a key to walk through the tough shield. Had the Autobots not come to the rescue, Megatron wouldn't be alive right now.   
Probably--- he survives things he shouldn't.  
He'll be fine, Sonica shrugs to herself and walks for the lift down into the mountain's caverns.  
“I’ll go down there with you.” Megatron grunts and tires to rise.  
Something within her says she’s already done that, but it doesn’t make sense.  
“No, Megs, you stay here. All I’ll be doing down there is healing your Decepticons and harvesting the types.”  
“The types? They’re down there and you didn’t tell me?”  
“Why would I?” She saunters onto the lift, “I need the leverage, Bait.”  
Before it lowers, she turns to him, “But when you’re feeling better, come down to see me, yeah? I need you to get through the barrier too.”  
He growls as he somewhat agrees to it. He’ll be going down there to make sure she did as she said, not because she asked.  
Sonica smothers a triumphant chuckle as she descends into the mountain.  
Here, she learned about how her curse started. Here, Cybertronian past existed without anyone knowing. And here, is where a new Doradus begins, because she will not hold onto the types anymore. It's time Cybertron learns to wield them properly.  
As she heals the Decepticons, she rubs their memory out with a touch of silver energon. They will forget this place and all that happened.  
When that’s done, she finds the types. After absorbing green, red, orange, gold, white, and black, silver is all that’s left.  
The ultimate connector of the un-connectable has a mind of its own. If she's not focused, they could get thrown into another universe or something. It's hard to tell with silver.  
Megatron and Soundwave come up behind her as the silver drains from its crystal containers. As the liquid shimmers on its way to the needles in her wrists, her mind is pulled into something of a dream.  
Faces of two humans, a masked man, a small green guy, and a crowned humanoid seem familiar. Their smiles make her smile as they return to an icy, crystalized planet. They leave it, reuniting with friends on large ships, and dashing away into hyperspace. Time speeds forwards and they celebrate the end of a war.  
The governing Senate approves rights for clones, endorsed by the peacekeeping Jedi.  
A Sith was captured and a cyborg defeated. After the on-going city is covered in confetti, Anakin bows before the Jedi Council and leaves. Yoda sighs, but nods. Most are saddened, save one. Behind his beard, he smiles up to his blue eyes.  
The same man later visits a home, warm with lights, and noisy with cries of infants. Obi-wan jokes about how tired Anakin looks but compliments the woman holding a baby in a rocking chair.  
Ahsoka has the other one, discouraged that she’s not helping in the way she wants to. Upon seeing Obi-wan, she brightens and asks about Satine.  
He blushes a little, giving a short answer to her question which turned into a fishing lure for Anakin to bite on. They talk more over dinner.  
Plo stands at a shore of a beach, with pink sand, glowing with the same color as the sunset. His commander comes up beside him and smiles, handing him a new mission ordered from the Council. It’s time to crack down on the black market.  
He nods, turns for the ship, and pats his back as he accidently calls him “son”.  
Wolfe promises not to tell.  
All this happens because they met, because Megatron distracted her by talking the first time she harvested the silver energon. This is the alternate timeline made when two universes collided.  
Sonica blinks and the dream disappears, her mind instantly forgetting it.  
But her spark doesn’t. The touched happiness lingers and she treasures it...she only wishes she knew what caused it.

# # #

Starscream sits at the top of an energon mine that he just finished scouring for fuel.  
He found very little and pulled out the silver energon, seriously considering using it to contact Sonica. How desperate is he to have her come save him again?  
And...  
What the slag is this piece of glitter that was clinging to it?  
It can’t be glitter, it doesn't brightly glow like that. Energon doesn’t either but what else could it be?  
Doesn’t matter, it’s not worth processing for energon anyway.  
He flicks it and it drops somewhere around the front of the mine entrance.  
Picking up the silver energon vile again, he glares at it.  
In the swirls of its sheen, he can see her dancing to the music she loves to sing. And--- by Primus--- he can see the odd faces she likes to make.  
But she was serious when she said wanted him to make something of himself. He can’t do that if he’s calling for help and stacking his debt.  
He tucks it away and stands. Pulling out the remote for his ground bridge, he activates it and returns to the crashed Harbinger, a Decepticon ship that he’s made the most of...and it still isn’t enough.  
The life-saving ship changes in his eyes, now it’s a prison.  
It’s not enough. Nothing ever is...

# # #

His wings pump hard against gravity as he nears the ground. Then he drops onto his four claws.  
Predaking’s neck arches over something he detects outside a mine entrance between his toes.  
It’s teeny.  
Scooting his fangs towards it, he pushes it until he gets leverage of it on a rock. Maneuvering his head in the right way, it shoots up from the pressure between his tooth and the rock. In the air, he closes his mouth over it.  
He doesn’t feel it go down but his instincts say it did.  
Predaking shudders. That’s not a normal reaction to eating energon. He figures he’s hungry.  
He lowers his head into the cave and slithers in to dig for breakfast.  
It was tiring, tracking that Autobot by his blood and fighting off two of them. And their female, organic pet called him a “dragon”... He doesn’t know what that means but he hopes it wasn’t an insult.  
No matter, after a good refill, he should be able to take them all on and return victorious this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for PREDACON-FORCE, it's the sister story to this one. I'll post it soon.


End file.
